To Be An Argent
by FallenAngelEm
Summary: I am an Argent. I hunt werewolves. The woman of our family are born to be leaders, the men soldiers. I will be one. Unlike Allison, who has a werewolf boyfriend. I will kill werewolves with either my Katana, Throwing Knives, Bow and Arrow or a gun. That's what I was born to do. And I promised that. Until HE came along. Everything changed then. Isaac/OC won't start till later on.
1. And So It Begins

**I'm editing this story because I wasn't as mature writing these first chapters said you may notice two different writing styles but don't worry it's the same Jocelyn. That is her picture, the cover image. They call her Jocey (basically Jocelyn with no Lynn but with a cee)**

I opened my room door and there was Allison, my not so twin sister, about to knock, with a box in her hand that was very similar to the one I was holding.

"This is your stuff," we said in unison.

The freaky twin stuff is happening. I mean, we're fraternal but we still do the freaky twinsies thing. After exchanging boxes, I walked back into me room and three my box to the side. All of the contents spilled out.

Damn you, box.

Welp.

Oh well.

I tried. Like really, really tried to ignore how messy my room was. I don't know if I have OCD but I AM a germophobe. It's not that serious. But it's serious. I hate germs and dirty stuff. But I am NOT a girly girl. I've never been diagnosed with either things but like everything has to be in place for me and like I hate germs. OCD and germophobia.

But for once, I am going to let my room be dirty. To be honest, I'm pretty neat. NO, very neat but I am not going to clean up that box. I SWEAR.

I cleaned it.

I cleaned my whole room.

Oh, come on! How does one live in such messiness and not go crazy?! I'm about to go downstairs but first gotta write an 'x' over todays date in my calendar. September 15th. Counting down the days till Vamp Diaries comes back!

I went down the stairs by sliding down the banister to the steps. My mother does not approve of my doing such things, Well, I DON'T CARE MOM.

"Don't complain to me if you get hurt," she said with attitude. I know this is just nice mom. My mom is like the stereotype of a redhead. Evil.

"I won't do it again," I grumbled to her and then kept om walking around the house to find my dad. Found him! He was in the garage doing nothing important. I decided it was a great time to beg, "Daddy, are you gonna get that Katana for meeeee." I made the face. The-I'm-'bout-to-get-whatever-I-want-puppy-dog-face.

He picked up my old -but now Allison's compound bow- and held it up.

"Whatever happened to archery or throwing knives? Every time we get you something new you want something else all over again," he said.

What? The lies!

Ummmmmm, for you information, it took me eight months to master archery and two years to master throwing knives!

"Daddyyyyyy, at least I'm providing Allison new stuff with my old stuff. I beg of you, please, please provide me with this Katana. I really would like to learn how to use one."

He said no.

What a bad dad! Wouldn't you get your only but not only daughter whatever she wants!?

I stomped back over to my room, knocking over things in the process and getting some protests from my mother.

What? I am a destructive person when I get mad! So now you know.

Don't.

Get.

Me

Angry

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Nah, I'm kidding. I have a disorder which makes me have frequent and every temper tantrums. Yeah. I'm crazy. Get over it.

I was just chillin', playin' Left for Dead 2. I was so scared. How does one survive playing such a scary stupid sequel with stupid dumb zombies, in the dark, alone and not get scared?

It's impossible.

I looked at my room. I have no idea how long we've been here but I was still unpacking, along with my sister and my parents are basically done. It's so ridiculous.

Why do peoples keep knocking on my door? I mean, it was the first time but seriously!

"Helloooooooo," I yelled at my door.

Allison walked in. You know what; I don't remember inviting her in.

"What'cha doin?" she asked. Apparently she wanted to be that girl from that Disney show. I don't watch Disney! I swear! Ok, that's a lie.

"Um, tryin' to beat this game but I'm stuck and it's horrible because all you have to do is hit buttons and click, click, click!"

I banged my laptop and a whole bunch of things happened. I closed down the game and all the messages then closed the top and pushed it away.

"Didn't you beat that game already?"

I waved her off. I did beat it but why can't I beat it again? Is there something wrong with that? Can I not replay a game?

"Wanna take this best friend quiz? I don't think we did this one," she handed me a magazine and I looked the questions over.

"I guess, it doesn't really matter; we ace every single one," said and read the first question.

"What is my favorite color?"

Allison didn't even have to think, "Purple. Sometimes blue-barely pink. Halfway yellow."

Oh, how you know me.

Of course, we got every single answer correct for each other. We could trade lives. And no one would suspect a thing. I mean, if we looked alike, then we could trade lives but we don't so people WOULD suspect a thing.

Allison looks older than me. I think she does. I mean, she looks older, but I sound older. I have that chill, slacker voice and she sounds like a girl.

I'm older than her, by five minutes or so. But, I'm older. I swear!

Allison and I have the same nose and eye shape; her lips are a little wider than my plumper ones. Her eyebrows have always been bushier than mines so when we get them done they make us look different. My hair is lighter than Allison's and longer. Her hair has a natural wavy look to it and mine has always been dead straight so I have longer hair than her. And our eyes were different. She got my aunts eyes and I got my parents eyes- blue green.

"Jocey, what are you wearing for our first day of school tomorrow?"

Oh, crap! I forgot about dumb school! I rolled off my bed- which was really hard because it is shaped like a circle- and walked over to my closet.

"Well for my first day, I want to make the first impression that I'm not a girly-girl, that I have style, but swag. I want to look like an OG."

"Which means?" Allison asked. Girl, you are so clueless. Like totally clueless. I swear.

"Um, it means original gangster. I'm a look like a total G, yo."

Allison laughed and I joined in after a second.

Oh Crap!

I just screamed so loud because my mom waltzed in my room. I don't remember her knocking. Or me inviting her in. Moms.

Like seriously.

"Hey girls, what're you doing?"

I rolled my eyes

"Ma, I'm pretty sure you were standing there with your head against the door," I said with an attitude.

She cracked a smile and Allison laughed even more.

"Well, what are you going to wear?" my mom leaned against the wall and asked me. Oh my gosh, mom you're not a cool teenager so stop trying to get in and be in my group.

Yes, that made sense.

The Twinsies shrugged.

"I'm just going to take a shower, braid my hair, eat some fries, brush my teeth and hit the hay so out of my room, people," I shooed them and closed my door.

I Proceeded to do that. Mommy made some kind of dinner but I really prefer a plate of fries and ketchup. The usual.

I woke up at 5:25 and got in the shower for like thirty minutes. Blow dried my hair, straightened it and then curled the ends. I brushed my teeth put on some lip gloss and mascara. My hair was three different colors. Black on top, brown then like a hazel color.

In my room, I opened my closet doors and grabbed my brand new maroon, long sleeved varsity PINK shirt. I'm dressing simple today. I grab some ripped jeans and all black high top converse. That's good enough. My skin is so pale today. Like, I don't even know why, man. Maybe because it's because I'm reallllly ashy. So I put on this very good smelling lotion. It says it was a peach scented lotion.

I've never smelt a peach.

Whatever.

I just finished my waffles when Allison came downstairs. She was dressed all plain. In a shirt, jeans and boots.

"Are you going to eat breakfast?" I asked and dumped my plate in the sink.

Mommy came downstairs and so did dada with wide smiles. Ugh, parents.

"Oh, my girls all dressed up and ready for their first day of their sophomore year!"

Allison rolled her eyes and I rolled mines shortly after.

"Mom, we had a first sophomore year before," I said with an attitude. It's true, were BOTH supposed to be in our junior year. We just move so much that we stayed back and that's our parents fault.

"I really hope no one asks, 'really your twins, you look nothing alike' after we tell them that were twins. Those people are sooo annoying," I said and Allison agreed. Then I added, "I will punch someone in their neck."

Allison did one of those surprised, spitty laughs. My mom shook her head at me with a smile and my dad gave me a I'm-so-proud-that-you-my-daughter look.

I think.

"Joc," my mom said. What?! I'm really serious!

I love how my dad is just chillin' in the background, laughing her and there but not saying anything.

I actually had a book bag, not a little purse thing like Allison. I like two-strap old-school book bags instead of trying to be cute like some girls.  
>Now We were just chillin' outside of the school. Me and Allison, waiting for some dude to come meet us and stuff. I decided to put half of my hair up in a half up-half down style while we were sitting being bored!<p>

"Oh my god, I'm 'bout to go the bathroom and snap some pics like, hashtag selfie nation," I said and looked into my phone camera at myself. Looking gooooood.

I laughed but Allison was way too busy digging in her bag to realize I was talking to her.

"Do you have a pen?" she asked me.

"Yup, exactly 6. And 16 pencils."

She looked up, relieved. I laughed as she sighed, closing her bag and holding her hand out to me.

"I didn't say I would give you one. You know I need everything to be an even number." She made a growly noise and I laughed. I'm so silly.

Oh my god. Where is this dude?

Allison's phone started ringing. I peered over her shoulder and saw that mommy was calling. Why mom? Why are you calling Allison's phone?

"Really, calling on our first day is kind of overdoing it. And I seem to have forgotten a pen and Jocelyn is already being mean to me."

I gasped. What the heck! She is such a liar!

"Oh, boohoo. You forgot a pen and that is not my problem," I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You're my sister!" she exclaimed. Oh really, are you sure about that?

Finally the man came over and Allison hung up on our mom.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting," he said.

I hate small talk. That's what those two were doing, making small talk so I just stood back and took my papers from him. These people are stupid for putting me and Allison in the same classes. The guy had to escort us to our first class and I guess he didn't want to escort us to two different places because he's lazy.

As soon as we walked in, everyone had their eyes on us. Allison was all nervous but I was like, Wazzup yo!

Okay, I didn't say that. I just stood there through the introduction, playing with my hair while Allison played with her scarf.

I sat a row over and a seat behind Allison. Some boy turned around and handed her a pen. What? How did he know? Suspicious…..

She looked back at me after he turned around. I shrugged and she made suggestive eyebrows. I had seen his face; he was okay but not that cute. So I rolled my eyes in response and started paying attention.

I took notes the whole class and was so involved. It was really boring but I don't get straight a's by not paying attention. It'll only last a bit then I'll start giving attitude and the teachers will hate me but right now I'm in my goody-two-shoes state.

My locker was only two down from Allison so we could talk from right there. Sadly, before we could, a redheaded girl walked up to us.

She said to me, "that outfit is killer, I love that shirt."

Then to Allison, "and that jacket, where'd you get it?"

She was obviously very eager to make friends with the new girl. And she seemed like the popular cliché bitchy girl that will backstab and lie to you.

"Our mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco," the twinsies said in unison. The freaky twin thing!

"You two are my new best friends," the girl said.

Then a guy came up behind her and I learned his name was Jackson. I'm not sure if his last name was Jackson and they just called him that or his parents actually named him a last name.

"So this weekend, there's a party," the girl said. I guess we'll never know her name.

I made suggestive eyebrows at Allison and she rolled her eyes. What? Don't you want to make friends at a party? Be the cool new twins?

"A party?" I asked. I really hope I didn't sound desperate because I am.

"Yeah, Friday night. You should come."

Damn you, Allison.

"Uh, we can't, its family game night this Friday," she said. I sent a glare her way and shook my head at the couple.

"My parent's won't mind of only Allison goes. So I'll be there," I said and it was Allison's turn to glare.

Jackson turned back to Allison, "you sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage."

What in the hell is a scrimmage?

Allison actually watched sports so she asked, "you mean like football?"

If they meant football, why couldn't they just say that and not use a big fancy word.

Jackson scoffed, "footballs a joke. The sport here is lacrosse."

Again, what in the hell is lacrosse?

I've never, Ever heard of 'lacrosse'.

"We've won the state championship for three straight years," Jackson decided to brag to us. Wow! That honestly means something to me!

My 'best friend' who hasn't even told us her name yet, can brag with you because you're only making me want to throw up on you. I'm not a hater of love, I've had many boyfriends in my lifetime- only three- but I can't stand mushy, gushy stuff and too much PDA.

Now I'm being dragged to lacrosse practice and I don't even know what it is! What the heck, people?!

As we were going to sit down I asked Allison in a whisper, "What's her name again?"

She was staring at that boy with the pen for a couple of seconds and it took her like two minutes to answer, "Lydia, I think."

I made an 'o' with my mouth and sat between my sister and 'best friend'.

"Who is that?" Allison asked. I was about to answer that I didn't know when I realized she obviously wasn't talking to me. Lydia didn't know either so there you go.

After pen boy got hit in the face with a ball, I totally zoned out and stopped paying attention. I really, really hate sports. Seriously do.

Then the girl-forgot her name- stood and started clapping so obviously I did to because when people are standing and clapping, you're supposed to too, right?

When school was finally over, dad picked us up and I went home, de-clothed and was wearing my yellow t-short and shorts.

It was the first day and we had a minimum amount of homework. Allison and I sped through it and I made myself some fries. Mommy came downstairs and set right next to me at the table, stealing one of my fries.

"How was school?" she asked and I shrugged in response.

"Boring. Saw a lacrosse game practice. Learned stuff. Made friends. Same old, same old"

"You never let me in on things, seriously what happened today? In detail."

Om my god, please mom get away from me.

"It's the same thing that happens every other time we have a first day at a new school, mom!" I rolled my eyes and made wild hand movements.

Daddy then decided to jump in the conversation thought no one invited him in, "Jocelyn! Don't speak to your mother with an attitude like that."

I sucked my teeth, "I didn't have an attitude, god!" I yelled and stood up fast, banging the table with my hand.

My dad yelled 'hey!' and my mom yelled my name out. I rolled my eyes and stomped my way upstairs, ignoring my parent's protests. When I got to the top of the steps I yelled, "Leave me alone!"

In my room I screamed into my pillow and started playing the Sims. I've always yelled at my parents. My mom grounded me and sometimes I got spanked when I was younger but now they didn't do anything but sit me down and talk to me and that was enough torture and they knew it. Sometimes I was grounded but not really.

Allison left some time ago and didn't bother taking me with her. Like, what kind of twinsie are you?!

So I just took a two hour shower and thought about that cute boy I met. Well there are a lot of cute boys being housed at Beacon Hills High but there was this one boy that I didn't really meet but he was so cute. He had this buzz cut and these brown eyes and like, these moles and I was like paralyzed by his overwhelming cuteness.

I think he's friends with the boy Allison likes and every time I look at what she stares at, I see him an pen boy so I'm guessing their friends. Someone knocked hurriedly on my door. I made sure to lock it since peoples in this house are always barging in my room.

"Hellooooo?" I yelled at my door. I closed down an Eminem smut fan fiction after he told his girl to 'jack him off' which had me laughing and wondering why he would ever say that to a girl. It sounds so wrong.

"It's me, open up," Allison's voice was all excited and jumpy. She came in with wet hair and made a face at her as she jumped on my bed and squealed. Then she went back to the door and checked if my mom was there. My mom was a snoop.

"I am going to the party. That boy, Scott, we had this whole connection thing because I stopped at his job and asked me and it was so romantic!"

She proceeded to tell me the whole story and I pretended to be interested and listen to her but I was really dying inside. I ended up falling asleep as she talked.

For breakfast I had bacon, waffles, toast and a Greek yogurt- that was disgusting- with orange juice to drink. I was intensely reading the smut story because I have nothing else to do.

Allison came downstairs after she was dressed. She was smiling and such, in heaven. I followed her with my eyes as she walked around the house like she was floating. She dropped something next to me and reached down to pick it up. To snap her back into reality, I poked her in her butt saying, "booty."

She jumped and hit me on the back of my head. I ignored her and finished eating my breakfast... I was eating a lot because my training room was set up and I would be training soon so I got to get lots of food in me because all the working out and my fast metabolism makes me look anorectic. Skinny isn't a bad thing at all but I hate my belly button. Yep.

The first half of school before free period was actually over quick. I got a science partner: some kid named Isaac and now I'm asking myself why does Allison drag me to these little practices for a sport I know nothing about?Like, I don't want to see your little crush!  
>As the game was going, I pulled out my phone and started reading the fanfiction again.<p>

"Oh my goodness, they're doing it!" I yelled and Allison gave me a confused look but I ignored it. This was getting gooood.

People were screaming again. I don't know why, everytime I look up all I see a bunch of boys running around and tackling each other like they are having a sleepover. I stood up to cheer and then continued reading but the people stood up again and I groaned, joining them. This is going to be long.

We were at lunch and I was facing backwards, looking at Allison's little crush and his friend. I only know his last name is Stillinski and I learned that from a teacher. I was eating a delicious green apple. My hair was hanging free today.

I had on a mint green crop top, white lace skater skirt, and mint green flat shoes. Lydia of course decided to go into a full on monologue about how much she LOVED outfit. Ugh.

I took a huge bite out of my apple and said with my mouth full, "I just don't know what you see in him. Like, he's good at that sport and good looking but I think his friend is way cuter."

"He's a nice person. And really, his friend? Cuter than him? I don't think so. Your science partner was cute today. Focus on him."

I rolled my eyes, "you just have really bad taste. Of course you think that; you two are eye-fucking every two seconds."

Allison gasped with a laugh and tried to deny it. But I know she knows it's true. Scott was staring at us now like he knew we were talking about him and straining his ears to listen.

"Like I said Allison, he's cute and all but I really think his friend is way cuter."

"Wow, Joc, you seriously got a crush on him, don't you?"

I shrugged and felt my cheeks as my face flushed. They were really whispered something to his friend and he looked up. Straight at me.

I waved my hand with the apple and the apple fell out. I bent to pick it up and hit my head on the table coming back up. I turned around with a tomato red face and the most embarrassed look ever.

Smooth, Jocelyn.

My brain is going to bully me. I shook my head with a face and smacked my forehead. I glared at Allison who was staring at her little crush. Ughh.I hate that boy. I hate Scott so much.

"What should I wear?" Allison asked me. I shrugged, not at all interested. I was too busy thinking about what I did at lunch. God, it was so embarrassing!

I tried to forget about it by making myself comfy on my sister's bed and pulling out my phone to read that Eminem fan fiction. It was soooo gooood.

I didn't know what I was wearing but then again, I didn't have to impress anybody. Except stiles. He probably thinks I'm the biggest dork ever!

At least I learned his name.

Allison threw me my missing snapback that said 'obey' on it and I yelled, "did you take this from me!?"

"No, I just found it in this box."

Oh.

I put it on after wiping it and making it look new again and the I took some pictures.

#SelfieNation!

"Allison, I don't even know why you're stressing over this. You don't have to impress him; he liked you before he even knew you."

"I still want to look nice for him." I rolled my eyes as she held multiple shirts up to her body in front of the mirror. Goodness, girl.

"What are you gonna wear? You have some first impression making up to do," she reminded me again of the horrible thing that happened at lunch.

I stood up and popped my imaginary collar, "since I such a sexy mofo and everything looks good on me, I'm gonna wing it and wear pants, shoes and a shirt."

Allison turned to me with a little smile, "don't you want to impress Stiles?"

STILES?! Oh, you naïve very, very clueless child. You make me laugh Allison with your clueless ways.

"Considering that we're the new popular twins in Lydia's clique. I already have a higher social status than Stiles. HE has to do all the impressing. Of course I may be too intimidating so I have to….."

"What-initiate everything in the relationship? Basically impress him."

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at my sister she made her little know-it-all face and when she turned around again I flipped her off.

"I saw that," she said. Oh yeah, the mirror.

"Oh my god, this is gonna be the hardest I work for a relationship. With a nerd." Then Allison and I burst out laughing. It WAS hilarious.

Since Allison's little gentleman friend would be picking her up, I was driving to the party. Alone. I have no date. I haven't even talked to my boy of interest yet! Only severely embarrassed myself.

Okay. So I'm wearing crocheted white crop sweater with a grey tank underneath and black jeans with floral print on it. My shoes were regular old grey converse but they're clean so they really aren't regular and old. While I was driving my song came on and I was like:

"I like to move it, move it. She likes to move it, move it. He likes to move it, move it. We like to…MOVE IT!"

I'm such a dork. But I was in the safety and privacy of my car so it was A-Okay. So I am gonna try not to drink because something bad will most likely happen if I drink too much.

Last time I got too drunk at a party, I like was TWERKING on EVERYONE and just way out of control. But it's okay; I'm a happy drunk Outside, all I saw were people. Dancing. Grinding, hooking up. Oh well, I'm going inside. But I grabbed a cup of something first.

I took a sip and the taste was so vile in my mouth, I swallowed and the drink burned my throat. WTF! Was this hard liquor?! Oh well.I was walking with my second cup and then someone decided to bump into me. I felt a cold liquid all over my chest and I gasped. My shirt isliterally white!

It was Stiles! Yas! Stiles spilled a drink on me!

He rushed to apologize.

"It's okay, I got some on you too," I said with a smile.

We were in the bathroom, cleaning up. This was the perfect excuse to talk to him. Well, unlike my sister, I always wear bras when they're not built in to my shirt and could take off my shirt I front of boys.

"So you're Stiles," I said while trying to clean the white but it's not even working. Stiles opted for the safe choice and was trying to clean his shirt while it was on.

Damn.

"And you're Jocelyn Argent."

"That's me," I said with a shrug. Oh my god, this boy is clueless. His mom never taught him how to clean clothes, huh?

Luckily, my mom taught me.

"Don't scrub," I said and did the romantic 'let me clean and touch your shirt AKA lower body area'.

We were both blushing.

Okay I had to bring this up, Scott obviously told him something about me and that's why he looked straight at me.

"What did Scott tell you at lunch?" I asked him. He made a nervous face.

"He actually told me a lot of things at lunch. We had a full conversation; I can't really tell you everything he said."

I can't believe I'm basically interrogating the boy I like, "oh please. I say something, Scott is looking at me, he whispers to you, and then you look up. Right at me. What did he tell you?"

"What did you say?"

Do not answer my question with a question! That's my thing!

I stood up straight and grabbed my shirt and put it back on.

"I said you were cute. But of course, you already knew that. You know that I said I like you and think you're cuter than Scott and all that good stuff. Then I totally embarrassed myself while you were looking. So yeah, that the story of my life," I said in a joking tone. Then I smiled and left with a little flirty face. I went home after a while, I was so bored. Should I leave Allison? Ehhh, whatever.

Allison came home later and said Scott totally ditched her and it was the WORST date. WOW! What a NICE person. And then Scotts FRIEND dropped her off. Wow!

I heard the door from the kitchen and I yelled, "I got it dude!" to anyone who was gonna get the door. I opened the door and there stood stiles. Slightly-no very, very creepy because neither I nor Alisson NEVER gave him our ADDRESS so how does he know?!

"what'chu doin' at my house, boy?" I asked very, very confused.

He started stuttering and all that, "this is gonna sound weird. Like, really, really extremely weird and-"

"What!"

"Did your sister come home yet?"

I made a confused face and said slowly asked, "yes whyyyyyy?"

"nothing." Mommy walked up behind me and I blushed.

"Who's this?" she asked with that stern mom look. Don't embarrass me, mom. DON'T YOU DARE EMBARRASS ME, WE JUST MADE UP!

"Stiles, mom," I made that GET OUT NOW! Face. Yes I told her about my crush on 'stiles'.

"Oh, okay," she smiled at me then Stiles. BUH-BYE!

"Did you want her?" I asked after mom was gone.

"No, um-cool shirt!"

I looked down at my Boondock Saints tee. All it said was Veritas and Aquitas with the twin's picture on it. Okayyyy.

"Uh, thanks? I'm gonna close my door and hope you leave before this gets even more awkward. Bye." He waved and I shut the door. Okay.

**So what'd you think? Reviews, follows and favorites are very much appreciated so please do! This isn't going to be a Stiles/OC there might be some romance here and there but she just needs someone 'till season two when ISAAC comes in. I mean, that's the whole point of the story. Falling for a werewolf. You know….- Emmy.**


	2. God Damn you, Lacrosse!

Chapter 2.

I had the most boring, uneventful weekend and I had to listen to Allison complaining about her date and I was like I DON'T GIVE A FUDGECAKE! She has told me the same story so many times, I could probably re-tell and get every single detail right. Every time we talk she finds something that somehow relates to her little misadventure with 'nice guy' Scott.

And now after the most boring uneventful day of school, my dad was picking me up from school.

Allison and Scott were talking behind me so I was all alone, no one here beside me…..

Yay, dads here!

"Daddy!" I yelled like a baby and hugged him, "you rescued me!"

Allison tried to get in the passenger seat but I pushed her out of the way and hopped in. That's what happens when you have a boyfriend and are stuck in freaking La-la land! Whenever I have a boyfriend she's soooo mad and jealous but when she has one, I have to be supportive and happy. Like, she barely knows the boy and she's sooo hooked on him. I already feel like I'm being bumped down on the important list. God, I need a life.

Seriously need a life.

Then my song came in and I was like, "somebody once told me the world was gonna roll me, I ain't the smartest tool in the shed. She was looking kinda dumb, with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an L on her forehead. Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming!"

I killed it.

"Are you going to buy me a katana, dad?" I asked for the millionth time. I WILL ask all day. I need a katana, come on! I already found a few in the five-hundred to six-thousand dollar range. I mean REAL samurai, whole set, colored Katanas from Japan. I will not give up on this quest to get one of those swords. I will only accept victory and no defeat!

I'm seriously serious.

"Stop asking me that, I already told you the answer, Jocelyn," my dad answered and I followed him to the sitting room.

"Oh my god, dad! Do you hate me or something!" I yelled at him and threw my body on the couch.

Allison laughed from the kitchen and I growled, running upstairs. I must escape from my family! I made sure to lock my room door and then let myself collapse on my bed. Peoples in this house man!

I started playing the Sims. I'm playing the runaway teen challenge and I just got massive money by picking flowers. I just built a house, bought a bike and got some food! so yay! This challenge is sooo easy, I guess I'll read my Eminem smut! It is soo goood. Except for the character always crying, she always cries. For everything! And Eminem is sooo soft. God, I wish I can have his 40 year old self. If I was 40 and not 16. BUT! In one more year, it will be legal for me to date, Eminem, Norman Reedus and all the hot old guys of the world.

I know, I'm gross.

At dinner, I was all silent and annoyed. Why do we have to sit at the table for dinner? This makes no sense! For once, I wish to be the family that grabs their plates from off the counter and then goes back to their rooms.

"Hey dad, I'm gonna die my hair five different colors, get seven tattoos, a motorcycle and get piercing everywhere on my body since I can't have a katana," I said with my attitude voice.

"Ok, cool."

WHAT!? HOW ARE YOU OKAY WITH THIS?! What the heck, man!

Ughhhhh FML

Allison and I were walking down the steps in school when Scott suddenly appeared. I gave him a dirty look before telling Allison I'd see her later and leaving the two to their couple-ness. I've become a pro at the 'see-you-later' look and the quiet and lonely sauntering off. Sometimes, Allison is a bitch.

I heard Scott say, "she doesn't like me very much, does she."

Since Allison was the people pleaser she was, she'd lie and say I do but I really don't. What's to like? I've heard one good thing about him come from Allison. which didn't really add up as many times Alison complained about the party- which she finally stopped doing- and the boy caused Stiles to look up and me to embarrass myself.

But, I'm a little happy that I got Allison off my hands. I can only take too much of her. Well, who and I gonna walk with now? I guess myself, like some dork.

I am a dork. And I can accept that!

After class, Allison was AGAIN walking with me and I was rolling my eyes every five seconds as she talked about Scott!

"Allison, I really don't care!" I said angrily. God! Scott, Scott, Scott, Scott, Scott! My head is going to explode!

Lydia and some boy walked up and saved me. The boy had like almost one eyebrow, he needs to go to the nail salon and get that wax on, wax off!

"Allison, Jocelyn this is Johnny, he's on the lacrosse team," she introduced us. I waved and he and Allison went into this full conversation. Like, wow! You have a whole crush! What happened to him?! The boy you were just annoying me about?!

I made an excuse to get out of there. As I walked away, I passed Scott-who was being a little eavesdropper like always- and gave him a dirty look. His nervous and girly face made me laugh. I think he knows that he has to pass my boyfriend test if he wants to date my Twinsie.

I'm really dreading sitting through boring lacrosse, like I don't even know what the game is! How do you play, what are they trying to do?!

At least there's one good thing. Stiles.

"Why do you hate Scott?" Allison asked at home, over a plate of cheese fries.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I just don't like him."

I smiled at her glare and then added, "his face is so funny though."

Then she gave me a confused look. What? First you glare then stare. I am so lost.

"So, I actually had a normal conversation with Stiles today,." it was true, I did and am so happy and proud of myself.

"About what?"

"Um, I asked him to explain lacrosse with him and then we plotted a death. It was a very well thought out and creative death. Did you know his dad is the Sherriff?"

Alison burst out laughing and I gave her the confused look. What?! What is so funny!? I looked behind me and saw nothing funny.

"That's a normal conversation to you?" she asked after her outrageous fit of laughter.

"Yes, isn't it?"

"Just how did that topic come up?"

I shrugged. I don't know. Like I said, we were talking about lacrosse and then we started talking about death and plotted one. What is wrong with that? Normal people do that!

I still don't understand lacrosse or its purpose. Like really don't understand it. What is it's purpose? No seriously, what is the purpose of lacrosse? why couldn't they choose an easier to understand sport like kickball….or tag?

Right now I had on my Tweety Bird ear buds in and was blasting F'ing perfect by Pink and practicing with the punching bag. I like to maintain my sexay figure. You know the light trace of a six-pack and an hourglass figure. Though I think that comes with puberty. Who knows? Ill google it later.

I just make sure to NEVER get TOO muscular. I will never ever let myself get huge biceps and broad shoulders. NEVER! I just make sure I'm strong enough to lug around crossbows. And NOT strong enough to defeat Ryback at a wrestling match.

Dad came downstairs and removed my ear bud. I stopped punching the bag and turned off my music.

"Hey Joc, what would you like for your birthday? Do you want another party?"

ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ASKING ME THAT?! I dropped my jaw.

"NO, no parties, just a katana. And beats. And Ipad2 and an I-phone 4 and some cizash to go shopping."

#swagtactics

I love my Samsung captivate but Allison and I need updates. Or just me. Yeah, just me.

"Ok, well. I'm gonna head out. Be right back."

I nodded. How can you just end a conversation like that? Weirdness is so overwhelming.

I was cracking up because Lori was yelling, "the keys, the keys!" in the movie Halloween. That was amazing acting on the scream queen's part. But I would've never went back inside. Screw the kids; he's after me not them! I would've ran down the street and everywhere else I could. And wouldn't going inside the house put the kids in danger, too?

I would've never even went across the street to begin with! Come one, common sense people!

I heard a car screech and a big bump outside so I went out to investigate.

Did my dad just run Scott over?! Wow, that just made my day. I am so cracking up again. Why did dad run Scott over?! OMG I wish I caught it on tape! It must've been so funny!

Allison ran outside and was like, "Dad what are you doing?!" then she glared at me so I would stop laughing. I didn't.

"I don't know he just came out of nowhere!"

Hold on, WHAT WAS HE EVEN DOING HERE? HOW DO THESE PEOPLE KEEP ON LEARNING MY ADDRESS. ALLISONBETTER NOT BE TELLING THE WHOLE SCHOOL WHERE WE LIVE!

He was just 'comin' to say hi'. Wow. At night time. When you don't even date yet. When we never told you our address. Bye, Scott. I'm done with you. You just made yourself look like a total stupid peeping tom creep. I hope my dad ran you over because you were staring through Allison's window like a total creepy peeping tom!

Before I went back inside, I gave Scott a dirty look. When dad came in he told me to get dressed. I was like WHAT? WHY? I DO NOT WANT TO GO TO THAT STUPID LACROSSE GAME!

Except I didn't yell that, I just got dressed. I was being forced into this! I'm not ready! I can't! Please don't make me!

God damn you lacrosse.

Well.

At least there will be Stiles. Or the back of his head but it's all the same.

Lydia and Allison help up a sign that said 'we luv you Jackson', I would never hold up such a lying AND misspelled sign. The sign wasn't misspelled. The word luv was, like are you illiterate Lydia. Wait, what does illiterate mean again?

Oh my god! Dad just made me put away my Eminem fan fiction! Whyyyyy! So now I'm just clapping and standing with this lost smile on my face and every time someone turned to me I'd be like, "yeah…." But I was really lost.

YES! YES! Scott I MAY JUST LIKE YOU AFTER ALL- YOU MADE THE WINNING SHOT WHICH MEANS THE GAME IS OVER! I was really smiling and clapping then.

Allison and Scott were gone- probably ran off together to have a quickie.

#EasyAccess

Oh my god Allison, hurry up-it's called a quickie for a reason! I wanna go hooommmmmeeeeeee! Jeez, what don't you understand?! In and out-done!

Goodness, this is all Scotts fault. I hate him. Keeping me at school LATE! I can barely tolerate his existence.

Finally I'm home! Sadly, Allison decided to tell me about her and Scott kissing while I got dressed in my pj's again. I was like KILL ME NOWWW! And while she lied down in my bed and I lied down she wouldn't shut her mouth and I just wanted to punch her in the mouth but she's a snitch so I couldn't. Butmaybe I could. I'll just let her know snitches DO get stitches.

A/N: I was so happy with the response I got I decided to not even wait for more reviews and stuff and am just gonna update! I really love getting reviews guys so keep it up. I already have like five more chapters written!

And as for your questions, only time will tell… Jocelyn and Allison's relationship WILL be tested though… Emmy.


	3. Hanging out

A/N at the bottom and you should read it. Texts are in italics. But I will write when it's a text.

For school today I am gonna braid my hair and throw it over my shoulder. Today I was going simple, wearing a blue V-neck with a white tee under and gray tab cuff cardigan over. My jeans were black acid wash ripped skinnies and my shoes black Doc Martens with blue roses. And I had on my locket, some earrings, and a ring but nothing extraordinary, just a regular outfit.

I am so down today….and bored. Like, what has happened that could possibly make me happy? I don't know…

Oh well!

I was taking pics in front of my mirror like;

#SelfieNation

I walked into Allison's room and found her texting. She was dressed and stuff but was lying on her bed texting.

"I'm leaving you," I said. We had our own cars but we drove each other to school because it saved gas and the environment! She was too involved in her phone so I just shrugged and walked back to my room to close the door. When I passed by her room again she was still in the same spot.

Oh my God, Allison can you come on! Your about to see Scott in like ten minutes! She sooo annoys me.

Ok, I'm gonna do this. I ran up to her and jumped right on her bed, on her body.

"Let's gooooo!" I yelled at her. She got up fast and pushed me away.

"Ouch, your knee went in my stomach! What the heck, Joc?"

I rolled my eyes, "What the heck me? What the heck you? Let's go to school and you can talk all you want to your little boyfriend then!" I stormed out of her room and down the steps. I completely ignored my mom trying to ask me what's wrong and went straight to my car.

Ok, maybe you're thinking I'm jealous and you're completely right! I'm jealous of Scott and the fact that he consumes half of my sister's time. Sooner or later he's gonna be coming to my house! Eating my dinner! Sitting on my couch! Using my toilet! Like, what the heck?!

'How about you tell Scott to bring you to school,' I texted Allison and drove to school. It felt different not having her in my cars passenger seat but whatever. I'll live.

Damn, I should've taken her car keys. Nah, that'd be too mean. BUT AWESOME! I should've done it.

Allison was actually behind me in her car and parked next to me in school. When I got out she walked right up to me, "this text was really unnecessary. What's wrong with you?!"

I rolled my eyes. ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!

"Um, what's wrong with you? It's always about Scott. Scott this, Scott that. What happened to us being best friends, sisters? We never do anything!"

Allison laughed. THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER!

"You're really jealous of me having a boyfriend? Well we live with each other and you never come into my room and just hang out."

Yeah, I know this information. And I have a good reason why, too.

"Because I know it's going to be the same when you come into my room. 'Oh my god, you'll never guess what happened with Scott and I' or 'you know what Scott texted me?". That stuff pisses me off!"

We walked inside the building and there was Scott. She bumped into him and I rolled my eyes as they picked her stuff up and chatted. When they rose again I gave Allison an irritated bye face and then smacked Scott. On accident. On purpose. I smacked him on the front of his face on accident on purpose. There you go.

I banged my head on some random locker and then immediately cleaned my forehead with one of my wipes stashed in my bag. Something happened in the school buses and we have normal classes! I don't know what happened but really?! They couldn't cancel class?!

Allison caught up with me and we started talking

"Ok, I won't talk about Scott at home anymore. But, you're sitting with us at lunch."

I stopped walking, "who's us?"

"Scott and me." She must've saw my face because she added, "and Stiles."

I glared at her but waved it off. We went to our lockers and then she walked me to my class. After saying bye and all that I walked inside the room and did my school thing, being very smart and taking notes, asking questions. I'm not a teacher's pet; I'm just an ideal student.

The highlight of class was Stiles having to move next to me because he was talking to Scott. Then I saw a body that was like half dead through the window. Awesome!

Not!

"Nooooooo," I whined as Allison dragged me over to the table she wanted me to sit at. There was Scott, Jackson, Lydia and Danny. Then some girl I didn't know.

Allison had her arm looped through mines tightly and was dragging me with her tray in her hand. I didn't notice how light I was….And how she is doing this while balancing her food. Oh god please let me get hit by a car! Or a bus! I don't want to sit there!

I sat down next to Allison. I stabbed my cheese fry with my fork very roughly and then as Scott looked at me I stuck my tongue out. Maybe we can have a brother sister relationship. Yeah, maybe that could work. Except I'd have to like him just a little more. That's not gonna happen.

Danny decided he was going to start talking about the old dead guy. Danny was my friend. I liked him and he liked me, we weren't besties but I wish we were.

I looked at the girl sitting next to Stiles.

"Wanna switch seats?" she gladly switched. Why did you even sit there if you didn't like Stiles? How could you not like Stiles? I don't know.

Anyway this was the most depressing conversation ever but everyone actually seemed entertained.

Danny said, "So I heard they're saying it was some kind of animal attack. Probably a cougar."

Why are we even talking about this? Is some guy's mauling to near death really this entertaining?

"I heard it was a mountain lion," Jackson said. Everything is a mountain lion in this town. Jeez!

"A cougar is a mountain lion," Lydia and I said in unison. Oh my god, did we just Twinsie? I think we just twinsied. I smiled at her and she gave a nervous look and was like, "isn't it?"

Okay, that was such an act. Why are you acting stupid? Or do you just not want to Twinsie? Whatever.

""Who cares? The guy was probably some homeless tweaker who was gonna die anyway," Jackson the dumb-ass said. I rolled me eyes.

"One, what the hell is a tweaker? Two, you are such an asshole, did you ever think about him having family? Maybe it should've been you in the bus. It sure would've made my day," I said to him. Everyone gave me one of those gasp looking looks and I made a confused face and shrugged. It's true. He was such a freaking douche ass hole.

"She's just joking" Allison and her people pleasing. Ughh.

Stiles pulled out his phone and showed us all a video about the guy. Wow this is really fun! What are we going to talk about next? Jeffrey Dahmer? That would be even more fun!

Lydia finally changed the subject, "so what're we doing tomorrow night?" she asked my sister and Scott. Oh yeah, they're going out tonight. Of course, they always go out!

I need a life.

After seeing the couples confused faces she added, "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"We were thinking about what we were gonna do," my sister answered. Always a people pleaser, Allison.

"Well I am not sitting home watching lacrosse videos so if the four of us are hanging out then we're doing something fun."

I nudged Stiles and smiled at him. This was hilarious! A road for disaster.

Allison of course agreed to hang out with the other couple and then Jackson was like, "you know what also sound like fun? Stabbing myself with this fork."

And then I couldn't resist, "you know what also sounds like fun, you getting mauled by a mountain lion. You are just an asshole who will never amount to anything."

Lydia took the fork away and Allison kicked me under the table. I grabbed my braid and clawed her with it. Lydia offered to go bowling and Allison of course was like, oh yeah!

I would've been like, "hell no! How about you two go bowling and my boyfriend and I go on a date with just us?!"

After it was all set and done Lydia asked, "Joc, do you wanna come?"

I scoffed. She shouldn't have asked that because a smart comment was gonna come out of my mouth. I'm not afraid to offend people.

"Bowling with your four? Nah. I mean if Jackson was taken out of the equation then I might consider and if Scott was taken out then I'd def go but that obviously not how things are gonna be so I'll pass."

Not afraid to offend anyone. Or make people laugh. I am a natural at that.

After lunch and a class, I tracked down Stiles and we talked.

I was all nervous and uncooly like, "hey Stiles."

And he replied all the same like, "hey Jocelyn."

"Um. Do you wanna hang out at my place? Like for a movie night or something. I mean, my sister is gonna be out and so are my parents so it'll be just me and I need company so you can like be company and come over- not like as a date but maybe as just friends. Unless you want it to like, be a date….I don't know if you want that but yeah," I really just rambled like an idiot in front of my crush.

And he was like, "sure. Yeah. Cool." And all that blubbering.

And I got his number and he got mines so BAM WHAT!

I had asked Danny first but he canceled on me and I'm not going to be alone. So yeah…Stiles was my second choice and I was beyond nervous but I got through it!

When Allison and I got home we went up in her room and I was laughing the whole way.

"Ugh; hanging out."

I laughed even harder and when I caught my breath I was like, "yup 'hanging out'."

"Well you are 'hanging out' with Stiles."

"Yeah, but we're just friends. And were having a friendly movie night."

She laughed and collapsed on my bed next to me. I don't know why she always chose to sleep and hang out in my room. Yeah, it was way awsomer than hers but it's my room.

#CanIgetSomePrivacy.

After homework and dinner Allison and I were in my room talking again and she slept in my bed. My mom totally took pictures of us which woke me up from my peaceful sleep. I was like;

#StalkerAlert.

Why do parents think they're just allowed to do these things? They just can't snap pictures. Our house was usually spotless but I tidied it up more and more because Stiles was coming over my house and I had to impress!

Lydia is over and we are in Allison's room, looking at her collection of clothes. It was not impressive. Not like mines.

She was giving us the worst suggestions. When it came down to this one shirt that was absolutely hideous I said, "You need to burn that!"

"Please tell me you have better clothes than that," Lydia whispered. I nodded and said, "Allison just let me give you something."

So we ventured over to my room. Lydia's jaw like dropped when she went into my room. Okay, my room is fantastic but come on; you don't have to be in awe. My bed was a circle and had a princess canopy over the whole thing that you slide closed. I have a vanity with lights on the mirror. And a desk that has two long cabinets on the side with mirrors on it and I nice closet- it wasn't a walk inso I don't know HOW nice it was- and was getting a flat screen but…..Okay it was awesome.

Lydia went straight to my closet and opened the door. She looked it over a couple times and then turned around with a smile, "I wish we were the same size. Allison, are you two the same size?"

Yes, of course we are sisters!

"Her pants are a little big on me and so are her shirts but they still fit nicely," she answered and I nodded in agreement.

"Allison, I envy the fact that you have that as a sister."

Wow, what a compliment! I never thought Lydia could be so nice….

"I envy that you don't," Allison said with a laugh and a smile. I threw a pillow at her face and she stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes. Such a baby.

I would never do that…

Lydia and I put together an outfit out of my clothes. My BRAND NEW $113 hot pink long sleeve sweater-yes I pay that much for sweaters- with this cheap five dollar graphic tee and then my skinny jeans. She looked perfect. I sat her down at my vanity and Lydia and I did her hair.

We didn't do much but re-curl it so it looked better but it wasn't much different. I think Lydia and I were just lost in the styling mindset and were going crazy.

"Remember to take off the sweater when you bowl and do not get it dirty. I WILL kill you." I said when we were finally done.

"So, what are you going to do?" Lydia asked. I shrugged. Should I tell her? Eh, why not.

"Someone is coming over. He's just a friend but I'm planning to change that." I made suggestive eyebrows at her and she smiled. I don't understand why she's lying on my bed with a pose like there's a camera somewhere around here.

"Who-" Lydia was cut off by my Dad barging on my room. Oh my God, what is wrong with these peoples?

"Dad!" I said surprised. I made a face and he realized what I meant.

"Hey Mr. Argent," Lydia said all sweet and creepy like

Was she flirting with my dad!? EWW, THAT'S GROSS!

"Oh, that's right, I completely forgot to knock," he realized and the apologized. I nodded at him and he continued on, "I am just here to tell your sister that she will not be going out tonight."

"What!?" I both yelled. She has to leave!

"Dad, I'm going out with my friends tonight."

Yeah, exactly!

Allison tried to argue but my dad just shushed her. She couldn't go out because there's an animal attacking someone.

"It's out of my hands, there's a curfew, no one under 18 is allowed out past 9:30. Besides, now you can hang out with your sister instead of your friends."

OH HELLLL TO THE NOOOOOOOOO!

"What-" I tried but he shushed me too and then he left.

Damn you, dad!

We twinsies sighed and I slapped my forehead.

"You two are daddy's little girls," Lydia said. I scoffed. You wish. I'm not a mommy's girl either.

I guess this means Stiles isn't coming over. I'm home alone, now. Wanna know why? Allison went out the window and Lydia used the stairs! Guess I'll enjoy my movies myself.

I took a shower and was just chillin' in my Tweety bird tank top and shorts. They were the cutest little Pj's ever!

I had my stuffed doggy next to me and was watching a scary movie all by myself. I was truly scared.

I jumped at the doorbell and then rolled my eyes. I made sure to grab my mom's kitchen knife and then swung open the door. I let out a battle cry and was about to cut a bitch when I saw it was Stiles.

He screamed and was like, "what're you doing?!"

I looked at the weapon and nervously shrugged. I threw the knife perfectly and it made a clattering noise from inside the sink.

"Oh my god, Stiles! What are you doing here!? There's a curfew!"

"Yeah but I didn't think you would care!"

I blushed even more and was like 'oh, okay. Well come in" He came in all nervously and I was like 'YESSSS.'

But only on the inside…On the outside I was all cool and chill.

"Okay, so I was thinking we should watch Detention. It is a horror comedy and it has Joshie in it so it's a win, win."

"Joshie?" he asked. I nodded. My love.

"Josh Hutcherson."

He made the idiot 'O' face and I smiled, putting in the movie.

Stiles was confused halfway through the movie, kept on talking and asking questions and I just wanted to punch him in the neck! But he's too adorable.

I broke a Good bar in half and gave him a piece.

"That movie was the best horror comedy since Scary Movie not to mention that Josh produced when it he was like 19," I said and ate a rectangle of chocolate.

"Okay it was kind of funny but Scary movie is a classic," he argued.

I rolled my eyes, "Scary movie is a parody of other movies. Detention has original ideas and classic comedy and Josh Hutcherson."

"Still doesn't change the fact that that was the movie was the most ridiculous one I've ever seen."

I shrugged and nodded. Can't argue with that.

"Hey, at least you saw some boobies. Wow, it's been an hour" Where is peoples?" I said and looked at the door. It wasn't 9:30 just yet but still, where is my family?

I made some cheese fries and I was dancing to some music all crazy like. Stiles was doing the awkward dance thing with me. We were pretty close but not as much as I want to be. Whatever.

I was so out of breath so I collapsed on my couch and reached over to grab a cheese fry." My fingers came in contact with an empty plate. I looked over at Stiles sitting next to me.

"Dude, did you eat my last cheese fry?" I asked with a glare.

Allison walked in the house to see possibly the weirdest thing ever. Stiles and I wrestling in the family room. I attacked him.

Never.

Eat.

My.

Last.

Cheese.

Fry.

I'm sorry if I confused you guys, the sisters don't share a room…I know Joc was a little mean to Jack in this chapter but he was being a douche sooooo. Thanks guys for continuing to review and support the story, I really do appreciate it. If you read the reviews and were wondering who that crazy guest was it's my best friend Alex from school…

I'm not good at writing the sister stuff because my sister who is around my age is special needs o we don't hang out like sisters because she can't walk and talk and all that stuff. And I do not really hang out with my seven year old sis a lot so I don't know

Oh and thanks for saying I'm an amazing writer- I really appreciate that a lot. I actually have heart monitor written and I'll think you'll like it…


	4. Auntay Katay

Allison just tried to poison me!

She gave me the most disgustingest-don't care if that's not a word- piece of chocolate EVER!

I had to spit it out on her floor and stick my head under that faucet.

We were just bonding as sisters…..no boyfriend talk. Even though I don't have a boyfriend and only she does.

Whatever

We came up with these nicknames for each other. I got J-Lynn and she got Allybear. I couldn't think of anything more original. But I got a total G name!

We bought some chocolate and watched this old movie. It was so fun. We ended the night in my room, playing cards. I was totally beating her at this game called speed.

I was so excited!

My aunt Kate was coming to town. Back to town, I guess. I asked her to get me a 'you-know-what.'

She and I have the best relationship! She likes me way more than Allison and she is like my role model. I love her sooooo much! She is the coolest aunt ever!

I was just falling asleep- I was too excited to go to bed- when I heard some noises downstairs. Another reason my aunt likes me way better is because I'm not soft. Usually, I don't investigate noises but I will tonight. I grabbed the knife under my mattress and got up to go investigate.

Dad was trying to sneak out!

Hmmmmmmmmmmm…suspicious.

"Dad what's going on?" I asked and tucked the knife in my house slippers side. I cannot walk barefoot and do not like socks and shoes so I wear house slippers at home.

"Your aunt Kate just texted, I'm going to pick her up," he answered, He was acting all sneaky like…

"What's wrong?"

"She's having car trouble, everything's ok," I hate when people try to lie to me because I can tell when people lie. Sometimes. And that was definitely a lie.

"It's nothing serious, is it?" I asked and crossed my arms.

"No, no it's just a flat tire. Go back to bed, honey."

"Dad, can I come?" I asked.

He shook his head and said, "No. just got back to bed, it's really late."

Whatever. I shrugged and went back to my room. I put my hide-a-knife away and then took off my slippers, getting cozy in bed again.

Allison was sleeping in my room again and she asked, "What was it?"

I shrugged and then got back up to close my canopy, "nothing. I guess Kate has a flat tire. Dad went to go pick her up. Or he lied and has a mistress that he visits at night."

I got all comfy for the second time and was ready to hit the hay.

"Oh, ok. Night."

"Yup."

When I woke up, I got out of bed-careful not to wake my sister- and ran to the guest room where I assumed my aunt was. I let out an excited screech at the site of her and hugged that woman.

"Oh my god, I don't see you for a year and you turn into a runway model," she exclaimed and smiled. I went on the bed because I didn't have my boots on. Forgot those.

"Ally and I are real lookers," I bragged and fluffed my hair with a cute little laugh.

"Sweetie, you're more than a looker, you're a knockout. I hope you two got guys knocking each other's teeth out for your attention."

I smiled, "working on one. Other guys are interested but I got my eyes set on him only. I kinda got him in the bag."

"One? Working on it? You should have him on his knees, begging to have you."

"Yeah but I'm a little bit too intimidating for him. Anyway, do you need some help unpacking?"

I went to unzip a black duffel bag on her bed but she shot out her hand like a very fast thing and grabbed my hand.

What? Okayyyyy….

"NOT that one!" she yelled and I pulled my hand back slowly. It's a bag! What do you have in it? Now I GOTTA go in the bag!

"See? You turn out beautiful and I get a kung Fu death glare," she said and tried to laugh it off. I smiled and gave a nervous chuckle but the bag of mystery was too mysterious.

"Is everything okay with your car?" I wasn't really concerned about the car and I hate small talk but it's polite. Annnnnd I'm beating around the bush. I haven't done that since I was like seven!

"Yeah, just needed a jumpstart," she said from inside the closet.

What?!

A JUMPSTART.

Well, I'm adding that to the 'suspicious things about my aunt' list, along with a black duffel bag. Why is she lying to me? OR my dad is lying. Well, they're both lying.

Ahh, Shut it!

"Ok. Were you able to get one?" I asked really over excited. I probably shouldn't get my hopes up if she doesn't have it. She has it!

"Yeah, and it was a pain in the ass hiding it from your dad."

Oh my GOD! I got me a Katana! It is so amazing!

The braid was crystalish blue with a white rayskin and the handle was black with a floral design on it. The scabbard was royal blue with purple dragons over it. And the blade was stainless steel and twenty five inches. Or twenty four and a half. The only plain parts were the black butt cap, guard, scabbard tip, scabbard mouth and the collar.

I jumped up and hugged that woman. We are both not sappy people and I HATE being all touchy and stuff but I can't help it. This is a wish come true!

"OH MY GOD! Thank you, Thank you! I love you; you are the BEST aunt ever!" I yelled.

"Yeah, well as long as you're serious about it, I'd buy you a whole arsenal of weapons," she smiled and I made a confused face. That sounded very weird. I'm probably going to have to add my Aunt to the suspicious list. Or the crazy list. Because that didn't sound sane.

Whatever.

My dad all but flipped on Kate but she said it was all worth it. It really was. I am so excited!

I had to wear my leather jacket all closed because of the fact that my shirt says smokin' hot, badass, and spicy and saucy. My dad would not approve. And neither the principal nor the teachers cared. Wow.

The shirt was like a black block shirt and my leggings were black with red floral print and I had on these old plain Doc Martens. They still looked brand new but they didn't smell brand new. PHEWWWW WEEEE!

I looked pretty plain today. Besides my ring, earrings, bracelet and locket, I looked plain. I had on my wayfarers and was taking those cute little selfies in the bathroom. I AM a knockout huh?

School was SO boring, I was making my way over to my car. Allison and I didn't drive together today because I thought she would save her boyfriend from his dorky little bike and give him a ride but she wasn't so thanks for wasting my gas and time!

Scott was coming over our house to 'study'. Hah! Like I'd believe that! I was leaving school early so I could get home and get in my training room and make the most of my sword. They won't know I'm home, I told Allison I was going out to do some kind of training but I am NOT leaving MY HOUSE for Allison's BOYFRIEND whom I do NOT like!

So too bad.

I won't barge in or intrude or anything….I really don't want to see any of dat. Allison SWEARS it's just studying but she just a naïve little child and Lydia pretty much pressured her to do something with Scott and to not forget a…I hate that word. I don't like that word so we're just gonna say a Trojan Man. Yup.

I unlocked my door and ran straight to my bedroom and grabbed my sword, clothings and key. There was a room in the house no one was allowed in. I don't know if I locked it but it will save me from coming back upstairs to get the key if it is locked.

I probably should do my homework first but it's in my car. In the garage. That's just too much work.

As I walked through my basically second room, I touched my throwing axes-the stainless steel ones with the sleek designs- and large variety of throwing knives with a few throwing stars. My collection was really amazing.

Next was the archery collection. Crossbows, compounds, recurves, longbow- I have one- and one reflex bow. I don't use those two, they're so ugh.

These were basically the ones I would never give up. Allison has a few of my old ones but my favorites were right here. Like my diamond infinite edge pink camo compound and my purple one. It wasn't all special but it was purple. Then there was my pink challenger crossbow, and my VERY EXPENSIVE vapor crossbow. It is sooooo amazing. MY favorite lavender Recurve bow and another hot pink one and a silver one.

On the wall was a rack thing that had arrows, arrowheads and bolts. Pink, purple, blue, silver, gold, black. I had a variety of the things!

I hoped to add a new collection of just swords. Knives, daggers, katanas, machetes. I don't know! I get off by these things. Like, these types of things are so awesome! I LOVE them! But no one really knows I have this armory, my friends anyway.

I have no friends, who am I kidding?

All I have is Lydia and my sister. Possibly Stiles.

I have friends! My training dummies!

Oh please, all the puncture wounds I put in them they probably hate me.

I need a life.

I have a lot of things from my cheerleading days-yes I was a cheerleader! - Like sports bras with cute little saying. I changed into one that said 'this beauty is a beast.' It is true.

I'm beasty, yo!

I had read things, watched videos and I'm basically a master at using a katana already. All I need to do is get used to the weight and you know, actually USE one but I'm a pro.

So I had my music playing and that stupid song from Grease came on and I couldn't help myself, "Grease is the word that's you heard. It's got groove, it's got meaning. Grease is the time it's the place, it's the motion. Yeah Grease is the way we are feeling."

HOLY SMOKIN' JOE! I JUST CUT JOE'S HEAD OFF.

Joe is one of my dummies. He has the most holes in him. I think he was my first. Now he has no head. I didn't think I would cut his head off!

It.

Was.

AWESOME!

I think I heard someone come home but I was doing my thing and involved in it. I'm pretty sure it was Allison and Scott. I won't be surprised if they were up there trying to do it. I mean, they made out before even having a 'first date' and now after having one they're trying to do the deed. I know I've made jokes about it before but now it's real.

Don't mean to be like this with my Twinsie but….

#EasyAccess

I was just practicing all the moves with my Katana when someone opened the door I turned around fast, forgetting about my Katana and swinging it.

Allison and her little boyfriend were standing there. She is so lucky I wasn't that close because she would be dead.

"What are you doing here?!" We twinsies screeched. This was MY room! She is NOT allowed to just waltz in here and be in my crap.

"I was just, um, looking for my bow," she stammered out.

I rolled my eyes. YOUR bow in MY room. She knows her bow is in the garage because our stuff is separated.

"Oh please, did you come in here to show off my stuff to your boyfriend?" I asked and then slapped Scotts wandering hand. He was trying to touch my stuff, "If you touch anything over there I will cut off every one of your fingers and shove them up every hole you have!"

"Jocelyn!" Allison yelled at me. I smirked and yelled, "Allison!"

"You said you were going to be out!"

"Well I'm obviously here at MY house," I said.

"Yeah. And can you put on a shirt?!" She asked and pointed at my sports bra. Allison's just jealous that I have better boobs than her. Like I can't control what sports bras do to my boobs. They do them to everybody's boobs. Except Allison's.

Lml. That means Laugh Mad Loud. I crack myself up! I don't care who laughs but I cracks myself up!

I grabbed the straps and pulled it up, moving them around. She made another face and I winked, waving Buh-BYE!

"Your bows in the garage now get out!" I pushed her and Scott away from the door and then slammed it.

OH! I almost forgot! I opened the door and poked my head out, "Allybear, don't touch the guns."

What?

We sell firearms to the law enforcement.

Argent Arms!

It's how we live here and I have two thousand dollar crossbows.

I was practicing when I heard the rents come home and ran to the hall.

"Hey guys," I greeted happily. My aunt smiled at me. She and my mom were putting groceries away. My dad was coming from the direction of the garage with Scott and Allison trailing behind him.

"Look who I found in the garage-" He cut himself off when he saw me, "Joc, put that away. And put on a shirt."

Oh YEAH! This is embarrassing! My dad is getting a great view! Barf in my mouth!

"Dad, I gotta get used to it in my hands. Get familiar with the weight," I switched it between either hand and cracked a smile. My mom finally saw me and made a face, motioning towards her own chest. Oh my god! Calm down people! Can't you be cool!

I went upstairs and changed, showered. All the goods. When I came back down, Scott was staying for dinner! Did I NOT predict this!

I hate that boy. I hate Scott.

"I hate awkward dinners," I said as everyone sat around the dinner table, silently eating. Ugh.

"This isn't awkward. I'm perfectly comfortable," My dad said. I grumbled, "yeah, you and only you."

"Chris, you're making the dinner awkward. Lay off the boy," my aunt said and put emphasis on making. It was true. Scott had endured a large amount of interrogating and antagonizing already. I'm pretty sure there will be more.

"Well guys, can I show you what I learned to do today?" I asked, I'm already really good with my Katana and I want to show everyone. My parents were going to say no but my aunt totally saved me, saying yes and all that.

I love her sooooo much!

I brought one of my newer training dummies upstairs by myself and was like check out my skillz, yo! When I was done, everyone was smiling and clapping for me. Except Scott.

I grabbed the head on the floor-the training dummies of course-and hit towards him. He caught it and made his little nervous face. After putting it down he drank some water nervously, almost choking on it.

"You okay Scott? Want something else to drink besides water?" my mom offered.

"Oh-no, I'm good. Thanks," he stammered out.

"We can get you some beer?" My dad said. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"N-no, thanks."

"Shot of tequila?"

"Dad. Really?" Allison stopped our dad and I praised the lord. This is so ridiculous! Like come on dude! STFU! I HATE awkward dinners, man.

"You don't drink, Scott?" my dad asked. If he drunk, don't you think he would have taken you up on the offer? Yeah, thought so.

"I'm not old enough to."

I scoffed and forked a piece of food. Wow. Good answer.

"That doesn't seem to stop most teenagers," my mom said.

"No, but it should."

I choked on water this time and gave a curt 'nice going' nod at Scott. Very impressive. I think Scott is starting to pick up people pleasing from Allison.

"Good answer. Total lie, but well played, Scott. You may yet survive the night," Aunt with that one.

My dad blurted out, "you smoke pot?"

"Okay, let's change the channel to something a little less conservative. So, Scott, uh- Allison tell us you're on the lacrosse team. I'm sorry. I don't know anything about that."

Oh no, we're talking about Lacrosse! Damn it! I hate that sport.

"Oh yes, please enlighten me on that sport," I said sarcastically and forked my food angrily again.

"Um, well, you know hockey?" not really. "It's a lot like that, only, um, played on grass instead of ice."

"Hockey on grass- is called field hockey." Truuuuuu….

Allison sent a pleading look at me and I rolled my eyes. I did survive three of these things and am really good at doing so. I guess I can help Scott.

"So, he meant it's like field hockey, except with different stick," I said. I tried to ignore the looks I was getting from Scott and Allison because I still don't like the boy! I just can't stand this dinner.

"Exactly."

"And can you slap check like in hockey?" Oh my god, Kate! Can we end this conversation about Hockey!?

"Um- yeah. But it's only the, uh, gloves and the sticks."

"Sounds violent. I like it," my aunt said. I made a face. Yup, you're definitely going on my crazy, weird, and perverted list.

"Scott's amazing. Dad and Joc came with me to the first game. Wasn't he good?"

"He was fine," my dad just totally killed her vibe. My aunt turned to me with an expecting look along with Allison.

I scoffed, "you think I was paying attention? All I know is that he made the winning shot, which also means that I got to go home."

"Yeah, he scored the winning shot," Allison continues to brag.

"True, but he didn't score at all until the last few minutes.

"His last shot ripped a hole through the goalies net. It was incredible."

"Well, I think the goalie was playing with defective stick. So-"

I sighed. I can't believe I'm doing this, "dad, just quit it. You know the boy is good at the sport. The other team passed the ball straight to him. Maybe if you stopped grilling the kid I wouldn't have to be sticking up for him, this dinner wouldn't be so awkward and you could actually get to know the boy. Trust me; I think we all know that if anyone, he's the guy for my sister and your daughter."

The looks Scott was giving me, I can't take it. They were all appreciative and shocked. I had to say it, "and that doesn't mean I like you."

He nodded and I nodded back. This dinner got even more awkward.

"You know, on second thought, um, I think I'll take that shot of tequila." Scott said.

Everyone laughed but I didn't get the humor. What was so funny? I don't know. At least it eased the tension.

After a second my dad said, "You were kidding right?"

"Yeah."

Scott had to be excused for a little phone call and when he was off talking, Allison hugged me and stuff.

"Oh my god, thank you. I so owe you big time."

"Yeah. You know what to do if dad ever hates my boyfriend. If I get one."

"I don't think that will ever happen," she said and I made a surprised, shocked, I'm gonna-beat-your-ass look. I thumped her on the back of her head and she pushed me. It wasn't hard but she still pushed me.

I flicked some of my water on her and she did it back. We were probably gonna have an all-out war but my mom stopped us and we had to go back to the table.

Since when did we sit around as a family and eat dessert in this house!? When can I go?!

I might stay if it's chocolate cake. Or apple pie. Or cheese fries.

Those were my thoughts as the people continued to talk all about Scott. He finally came back and tried to leave and I was like hallelujah! But My aunt Kate had made him stay and then my mom was like, "Allison was just telling us you work for a veterinarian."

Why the big words, ma, why not animal doctor?

Jeez!

"I told them how you put the cast on the dog I hit," Allison said.

I spit out some of my soda, "you hit a dog?!"

She gave me a look, "I told you about this before."

I scoffed, "you think I was paying attention?"

My dad totally interrupted our sister to sister conversation and asked, "What does your boss think of all the animal attacks? Any theories?"

"Everyone was just saying it was a mountain lion."

"It'd have to be a pretty large mountain lion," my aunt added.

Why was everyone acting all suspicious and weird in a low tone of voice?

"What do you think, Scott?" mommy asked the boy.

"I don't know. We usually get cats and dogs at the vet. Nothing that vicious."

"Never had to deal with a rabid dog? Oh. I grew up with a lot of dogs. I saw one get rabies from a bat. It was transferred through the bite. You know, people think that a rabid dog just suddenly goes mad. It's a lot more gradual. First stage is subtle changes in behavior - They're restless, morose. It's the second stage that people know - the furious phase. That's when they attack. And we're talking any moving object. Did you know that a caged rabid dog will break its own teeth, trying to chew through the bars? It'll even rear back and snap its own spine. Can you imagine the amount of force it would take to do that? It's a complete character reversal. This harmless animal - Turned into a perfectly vicious killer. And it all started with that one bite."

I sighed and slammed my hand on the table. I'm big on animals. I love them, "seriously dad?! You had to bring that up?! The dog died, didn't it?" That dog, our dog, he was a special dog. I loved him soo much. Just to intimidate Scott, he just had to bring it up. That is too far.

"Yes, because your grandfather shot it."

I scoffed, "oh yeah, well pin a rose on his nose. He shot it to put it out of its misery."

"Because it was too dangerous. Something that out of control is better off dead," my dad said.

"No, your father Is just heartless and acted like we couldn't treat the dogs rabies!" I said very angrily and jumped out my chair. Off to my rom I go, to escape these damned people I call family.

I was coming back downstairs to see what was for dessert when I heard, my aunt say, "Uh. What'd you take from my bag?"

She was talking to Scott who again was rather nervous. Always interrogating that boy, those people.

"What?"

"My bag. What'd you take from it? Do you need me to repeat the question, maybe enunciate more clearly?"

My dad walked up, I started downstairs again while my dad asked, "What are you talking about?"

"My bag was open in the guest room, and when I left it was shut. And Scott comes in to use the bathroom, he leaves, my bag's open."

Oooohhhhh, Scott, if you were going to do some sneaking, couldn't you have remembered to close the bag! When I'm doing some sneaking, I always try my best to make it look like I was never there. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Allison tried to stop the interrogation, "He didn't take –"

My aunt cut her off and from where I was standing behind them; I made a face and smirked. She said, "Something was taken from my bag. Now, look - I hate to be the accuser here, Scott, because I really do love those adorable brown eyes, but I don't know if you're a klepto, if you're curious, or - or if you're just stupid. But answer the question. What did you take?" my aunt was so cool and chill about it, chuckling and shrugging. I couldn't help but smile and chuckle myself. Scotts face is sooooo funny.

My aunt is usually the nice, cool one but he went in her bag so I guess that means something was in there. I GOTTA get in that bag!

"Nothing. I swear."

My aunt then said, "You don't mind proving it, do you?"

I gasped. I'm such a little bystander. Wow.

"Are you serious?" Allison said and made that face. That 'are you serious?' face. This is kinda hilarious! I just can't wait to see how this plays out. Oh my God.

"How about you show us what's in your pockets?"

Allison tried to plead with my dad to get Kate to stop and I actually felt bad. If I was I the situation, a smart comment would've flown out of my mouth and things would be getting heated up in here!

"Uh, I'll prove you wrong. Uh, it wasn't Scott going through your bags. It was me."

What!? How did she know about the suspicious bag? Oh yeah, I told her. But I wanted to go through it firrrrssstttt. DAD! Bus her!

"You?" my aunt asked, disbelievingly. That's why she likes me more, Allison! I don't go through her bags!

Yet.

"Mm - hmm, me."

I gasped and turned around, laughing. My dad and aunt were shocked. Allison had a Trojan Man! She went for a raincoat! A rubber! A glove! A love sock! A sheath!

Good girl gone BAD! OMG!

She was in sooooo much trouble.

Hah!

Don't know how I feel about this chapter. Ehhh…..Not a-lot of action that Jocelyn could be a part of in this chapter…I almost completely skipped it but decided against it…Okay, well R&R & F&F please. They are appreciated! (Ps: R&R is basically reviewing and reviewing and more reviewing. And following and favoriting and sharing and posting and all that good stuff.)


	5. MA BIRTHDAY!

So, I found some interesting glass on my aunt's car window. I wonder what broken glass had to do with a jumpstart or flat tire. But anyway, I'm going to sleep early because…

MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMMOROW!

I already have a whole outfit planned and day. I'm SO excited! And I just can't hide it! I'm about to lose control and I think I like it!

I woke up and got out of bed and my slippers were missing. So I tiptoed over to my sister room because I was not walking fully barefooted over there.

I jumped on her bed and she woke up. We both shouted to each other, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Were 17, were 17, were 17, were 17!" I sang and my aunt walked in.

"Happy birthday girls!" She said and we both smiled and thanked her.

"Hey, Allison, I am so sorry about last night. Like you don't even understand how sorry I am."

Allison with her people pleasing ways said, "Oh, totally forgotten."

"No, not forgotten by me. Come on. Call me a "horrid bitch" or something."

"You were just - being protective."

True but it was horrid bitchy.

"An over protective horrid bitch. Anyways, I've got something for you both. Allison, I've gotten you this-" she handed her a box and said, "And Joc, I got you this."

We opened our boxes and smiled at the same time. Allison had a necklace and I had a charm bracelet. Mines was way better, it had a wolf, a moon, a crossbow, a star, a gun, and a fairly new katana charm. Allison's was like a wolf and a moon and some stuff but I was too involved in my own to even care about hers.

"Oh my god thanks! I love it!" I yelled and jumped up to hug her. She smiled and hugged me back.

"Alisson, forgotten?"

"Completely! I love it!"

"There both family heirlooms And I hate all the sentimental crap but the symbol on the pendant and the wolf charm-almost every charm-has a little symbolic meaning."

I smiled, "what's with all the weapons? And the wolves?"

Allison looked curious too.

"If you ever want to learn about your family, look it up."

I groaned and Allison said, "you gonna make us work for them?"

YEAH! That is so rude! Like, enough secrets lady! Just tell me what it means! You know I'll never search for it, it's too much work!

"Some mysteries- are worth the effort," she said all mysterious like and I rolled my eyes. Okay, got to shower. I curled the ends of my hair today and am happy with the job.

I ran down the steps and walked to the kitchen on my tip toes. Allison noticed me from where she sat and laughed, saying, "What are you doing?"

"I can't find my house slippers and I'm looking for my Minnie Mouse flats. I was wearing a black Minnie mouse sweater and skinny jeans. Of course, I had the charm bracelet on, my bow ring, my locket, a love bangle and Minnie mouse earrings.

"Your flats are in my closet."

I glared at her and tip toed back upstairs to get my flats. What a bitch.

Allison drove us to school today and we blasted music the whole time. Allison doesn't want anyone to know it's her birthday but everyone will know it's my birthday and we were born the same day so they are obviously going to know.

Lydia put balloons and cards in my locker and she is so sweet, I just love her. She is like my best friend!

She wasn't in school today. Something happened to her and Jackson so I will have to visit her at her house my free period.

And where is my sister? And Scott?

He such a bad influence and I hate him because he stole my sister on our birthday. OUR DAY!

Really, need a life.

I haven't talked to Stiles lately and I feel kind of bad. And now I have a perfect excuse. I mean, I can call him any other time but what do I say. I am a hot mama but I am an awkward person sometimes.

"Where is Scott and where is my sister?" I asked him once I called. I have been calling her phone and she decides to not answer and I just want to strangle her!

"I don't know I'm calling him now!"

FML! My dad will kill me if I know she left school with her boyfriend and didn't tell him and I obviously know!

I would be very happy if Allison was here so I can snake my hands around her neck and squeeze so hard her head pops off like a jack in the box!

So much stress on my birthday! I have no car and can't visit Lydia so I'm WALKING! This is dorkier than Scott's bike! I am pissed at Allison right now. We couldn't she just take Scotts bike. They could get those pegs for the back! Or she could sit on the handle bars but leave me the CAR!

Her mom sent me upstairs when I finally arrived and I stumbled across the weirdest sight ever. Was Lydia giving Stiles a BJ? Why do I have this feeling in my stomach?

Yup, I'm jealous. Pissed too. IS THIS WHAT 'CALLING' SCOTT TO FIND OUT WHERE HE IS MEANS! NICE.

"Am I interrupting?" I asked from the doorway. I hope that I didn't sound angry and jealous because I said in a tude. Stiles jumped up and turned around, trying to explain his situation. I saw Lydia, her eyes closed and Stiles had his pants zipped.

Wow, getting jealous over a guy that's not even your boyfriend! Nice, Jocelyn. Like Lydia would ever want Stiles. Even though he's way better than Jackson, Seriously better.

"I can explain. She took some pills and," Stiles started but I held up a hand and said with a nod, "Don't worry, I get it."

I went to sit down next to Lydia and Stiles said all awkward that he was leaving. I shook Lydia and she woke up.

I smiled at her and said, "Hey, Lyd, I wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" she asked in her little drunken haze.

"Cause, it's my birthday," I said nice and slow. What a dummy.

"What'd I do?"

"I just said the locker thing!" I said. My anger kind of flared up again and I shouted a bit. I took a deep breath and said, "Lydia, how many pills did you take?"

"Um-" she started but collapsed on her bed again. Okayyyyyy. I'm just gonna go…Her phone made a noise and I grabbed it. She got a text from Allison! What the hell?! Allison ignores my calls but texts Lydia.

I tried to read it but Lydia's phone is so complicated and stupid! A video was playing. Apparently Lydia is joining the selfie nation!

OMFG! What in the hell was that. I looked at Lydia and how she was passed out because she was so stressed and had to take pills. Poor Baby. I pressed the mail icon and texted it to myself and then I pressed the little trash button so it would delete.

That's why she stayed home and that's why she took pills and that's why Jackson is all scared and crazy and wow.

Wow.

I wrote Lydia a note and then started walking back to school. I was going to be late and I called Allison, leaving her these very dirty and very mean voice mails she won't like. Then, I quit because she obviously is not going to answer. Because she is a bitch.

I'm cursing! Great! See what she does to me? I am in shape but I do not want to walk to school from Lydia's house! There is a reason she has a car and doesn't take the bus. There is a reason I have a car! Forget the environment; I am never carpooling with Allison again. Unless I drive so I can leave her at school and force her to walk!

I missed my class! So nice! I went home and no one was home. There was a not from my note saying, 'Hey! I went off to do a little business. Your parents went to the conference; I think they want you to meet them there. Happy birthday, girls. Love you!'

I'm again all alone. In my house. And I'd rather not go to the conference where all hell is probably breaking loose because Allison is 'missing.' I hate Scott! I want to run him over with a monster truck!

Oh no, my pops is calling me! That's nice! I answered and said all nervous like, "Hello?"

"Jocelyn, where are you and Allison?" he sounded angry.

Forget you, Allison. I'm saving myself, "I'm home. She went somewhere with her little boyfriend and completely abandoned me on our birthday. I had to walk to Lydia's then back to school even and I missed the class and walked for no reason and then I walked home! She isn't answering my calls so I wouldn't know."

My dad was like okay and he said he's proud of me and blah, blah, blah! I always get good grades; it's not a big deal!

I was lying in my room, sending these dirty texts to Allison. There were lots of threats and lots of curse words. I took my shower and changed into my comfy Pj's. It was only a t-shirt and shorts. WITH MY HOUSE SLIPPERS! I found them, under my bed. So I washed them and put them on. In harmony.

My Aunt Kate came into my room with a sad face and said, "You good? Alone on your birthday."

"Ok. I guess my mom got me a cake and my dad got some gifts and hopefully Allison gets grounded for her life."

"Pretty mad at her, aren't you?" she asked and I nodded. She gave me a hug. I wasn't crying or anything but she hugged me.

My dad installed my flat screen in my room and I got a much unexpected Katana and rack. It was purple and black. Very pretty. I loved it. And I got lots of kiz-ash to go shopping. I'm thinking about buying thousands and thousands of crop tops and high wasted jeans. Jewelry and shoes. Everything and anything.

My birthday was horrible but now I'm a little happy. Allison is in big trouble! So awesome!

In bed, I found myself fingering my wolf charm while I lied in bed…

**She finds out about wolves in the next chapter guys! Yes, spoiler! Sorry for not even updating but I will soon. Only two episodes for TW left! PLEASE DON'T LET ISAAC DIE!**


	6. Scott Is So Dumb!

I was concentrating hard. I was doing something important.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Right.

I was chewing popcorn and I needed it to be even. Everything needs to be even with me. I have OCD. One kernel one each side of my mouth.

Shut up.

I was watching a movie on my laptop. One of my most favorite movies, 13 going on 30. I don't know why I love it so much, I just do. Like I don't know why I'm so obsessed with Grease. I just am.

Someone knocked on my door and I knew who it was because only one person knocks in this house nowadays.

"Come iiiinn," I sang out, pressing the pause button. It was so convenient because all I had to do was press spacebar. My aunt Kate came in and I sighed. Thank god it was her.

"Hey, what's up?" she sat down next to me on my bed and I closed down the page I had open.

Did you know that I got in trouble because I didn't tell my parents about Allison leaving and I didn't stop her? What was I supposed to do?! I can't control her! God, I was so mad!

"Being bored. Doing homework. I think I'm going to start a blog called 'I hate my sister and wish I was an only child' because it's true."

My aunt laughed and asked, "Are you still mad at her for getting you grounded?"

I scoffed," mad is an understatement. But, it's not all her fault, I also despise my dad but why be a hormonal teen and yell, 'I hate you! Just leave me alone!' and then slam my door? I'm just plotting revenge."

"Well, what are you working on? Can I help?"

"I don't know. It's some report on some old family history. I don't think we have anything interesting about our family. I haven't started."

"Specific to your family?"

I shrugged and said, "Why? Do you have any ideas?" Maybe she can do my project for me because it is so brig. I mean, I'll type and she does the hard part.

She told me to type La Bete Du Gevudan. The beast of Gevudan.

I speak French, Spanish, Chinese, and of course English. I learned French first and then Spanish and I am learning to speak Chinese. I can write it even though it's really hard. I clicked Wiki and looked at the picture. Some animal. Still not getting how this relates to us at all, "What's this?"

"It's an old French legend that-believe it or not- has something to do with your family."

I looked at the first couple of sentences.

_The beast of Gevudan is the historical name associated with the man-eating wolf like animal. _

Yep. I'm lost. This is weird. I read, "In 1766 in a province of Lozere, la Bete killed over a hundred people."

"Mysterious animal attacks. Just like in a certain town called Beacon Hills."

This is just a myth right. My suspicious level is raising and I would like to know what this has to do with my family.

"But, these attacks are just mountain lions, right? I mean, my father shot it last night. What was it back then?"

Wolf like creature. What is a wolf like creature? A wolf? If it was why they didn't just say that? There's something more here.

Kate answered, "Nobody knows for sure. But I can tell you one thing. It definitely wasn't a mountain lion.

Okay. I'm gonna google what in the hell is a wolf like animal because it doesn't make any sense if it's not a mountain lion. And what does this have to do with Beacon hills?

"What was it?"

"What does it look like to you?"

"It looks like a wolf. But it sounds like an evil horrid Jacob Black."

She looked at me with a look and I knew I had to elaborate. I sighed, "A wolf? A werewolf!"

Werewolves are not real. They are fake mythical creatures that do not exist. When my aunt left the room I grabbed my phone and opened that message I sent from Lydia's phone. I stopped the video so it was paused on the wolves face. Time to do some research. Cue the weird suspicious something's about to happen music like they do in the walking dead. I searched the killings going on here and the ones from the legend.

It was very similar and didn't make sense to me. I think I'm gonna search Allison's necklace. I walked to her room and open the door.

OH NO! I AM BLINDED PLEASE HELP ME I CANNOT SEE!

I screamed and walked out, slamming the door. Allison boobs. Scott butt. Eww, Eww, Eww! Kill me now! I will never open my eyes again! Never! I am already way too close to my sister and we just got WAY closer.

MY parents came running to where I stood.

"What is it? Why are you screaming?! Is Allison okay?" My dad yelled. I nodded and swallowed. I will save her.

"Yup, just saw a spider. Right there." I pointed to the floor and m=y mom and ad looked. My mom said, "I don't see anything."

I shrugged and said, "What are you talking about! It's right there!" I pointed to a new spot as my dad walked away with a smirk. My mom looked for it and said, "Nothing, Jocey."

I sighed and shook my head, "Mom, I think you need glasses." I stomped on the non-existent spider and walked to my room. That was funny. A shudder ran through me as I thought about Allison. So blinded.

The only reason I am in Allison's car is because I'm reading about this wolf stuff and I can't read and drive. It is so awkward in here. To ease the tension I looked at her crazy through my hair. Like gave her one of those creepy stalker looks.

"Joc, stop. That's freaking me out," she said with a light laugh. I shrugged and opened my book. Allison started talking about her and Scott and me and some stuff. I wasn't paying attention. I mean, I don't usually pay attention to my sister but now it's like she doesn't even exist. Okay, it's almost always like that but now the feeling is heightened.

"Allison, you're not stealing my topic for our family history, right?" I had to make sure because I will kick her with my big toe. In her face. I feel so extra weird this morning and just want to go crazy! I didn't let my parents see what I wore for school today because it was bad. I red crop top and high waist skinny jeans with theses sexy black high tops with studs and spikes. I'm planning on begging my parents to let me pierce my belly button and they will probably say no but I'll use the only but not only daughter charm on them!

I walked in class and saw Stiles and Scott and was like why? I try to avoid Scott because I hate him and I try to avoid Stiles because I just, you know, have to. Or I blush and that no good.

"Wazzup!" I said enthusiastically to this girl sitting next to me. She gave me a weird look and I snapped in her face with a very tudey, "Well then!"

The teacher looked at me through his glasses and I jumped at him and laughed.

"Miss Argent, do I need to give you a detention?" he said. I sucked my teeth and let my jaw drop.

"I didn't even do anything! Oh my gosh! Just leave me alone," I said and put my head won. Teachers now days are pains in my ass!

I was a little crazy in all my classes and when lunch came I stopped at my locker. The book with the beast of Gevudan thing! I grabbed it and started reading. Some dud bumped into me and I breathed out fast and gave him a look of rage.

"Watch where you're going," I said with a tude in my voice. He rolled his eyes and muttered, "I'm not the one reading in the hallways."

I rolled my neck like Tyra and said, "Who's reading in the hallway? Oh me? Well guess what?! This is my hallway! So keep on walking, yeah just go." I pointed at a random dude and said, "you're lucky he's holding me back, you're so lucky he's holding me back!"

I sat down at lunch next to my sister and across from Lydia.

"Still got your nose buried in that book," Allison said with a laugh. I made a snarky face at her and put up my hand so she can talk to it. Whoa, SO sassy, Joc! Your just shutten' 'em up left and right.

"What is that book even about?" Lydia asked, taking a bite of her lunch. She eats?! I thought popular girls never eat in school, but stuff their face when they get home. Oh my god! I love Lydia. She's freaking awesome and better than everyone. Except me, because I'm a true G.

"The beast of Nevada, is it?" Allison asked me and I rolled my eyes. Amateurs.

"No, it's the beast of Gevudan, stupid!"

"The what of who?" Lydia asked. I rolled my eyes at her this time and slammed my hand on the table,

"The beast of Gev-ud-dan. Listen. "A quadruped wolf - like monster, prowling the Auvergne and south Dordogne areas of France during the year 1764 to 1767. La Bete killed over a hundred people, becoming so infamous that the King Louie the 15th sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it," I gave her an expecting look and she didn't return it or even look at me in awe. She just said, "Boring."

What?! I tapped my fingers and she gave me a look that was almost a challenging one.

"Even the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan," I pointed at her and then and hummed a 'humph.'

"Still boring."

I widened my eyes and looked back down at the book, reading, "Cryptozoologists believe it may have been a subspecies of hoofed predator, possibly a mesonychid."

I bet you dot even know those words! Because I sure as hell don't!

""Slipping into a coma" bored."

Oh my god, Lydia! Shut your mouth/1 just shut up! Just shut it!

""While others believe it was a powerful sorcerer who could shape - shift into a man - eating monster," I said and looked over at Allison who actually seemed a little interested.

Lydia rolled her eyes and moved her head and hand all side to side and said, "Any of this have anything to do with your family?"

"Yeah, what does this have to do with the Argents?" Allison asked and I held up a finger.

"This. It is believed that la Bete was finally trapped and killed by a renowned hunter who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature." His name was Argent." I said and made the mysterious hand move thing.

Lydia is so jealous right now, I know it! She is just putting up an act but secretly she wants to be argent. She said, "Your ancestors killed a big wolf. So what?"

"Your ancestors killed a big wolf. So what?" I mimicked in a whiny baby voice and then remembered the wolf on Lydia's phone and the picture in the book. "It wasn't just a big wolf. You recognize this, Lydia?" I turned the book around and showed her the picture of the wolf walking on two legs with red eyes and mysterious fog around him. Lydia blanked out and Allison went, "Lydia? Lydia?"

She looked up, snapping back into reality, saying, "Jocelyn, it looks. Like a big, wolf. See you in history"

"Yeah? Well I liked you better when you were in lala land!" I called after her as she walked away. Allison asked to see the picture so I let her. I saw Stiles look our way and I had the strange urge to fix my clothes. I fixed the red crop top even though I was pretty sure it was straight and even and then I put a hand up as a wave. He did the same and I looked past him at Scott who was hiding behind a book. I smirked and saw Scott peek his eyes out. I stuck my tongue out at him with a short laugh.

I watched Allison read but got really bored and was like, "gimme my book." She gave me the book and I stood up to leave. I had free period sadly and I have nothing to do with my life because I don't have one. Nice.

I was reading and spotted Jackson walking down the hall. He had free period too? Okay, I really don't like him but I can use this to my advantage.

"Jackson! Bruh!?"

He turned around with an eye roll, "What Jocelyn?"

I stopped walking and stamped my foot, "Oh, nice. You really shouldn't be so mean to me. We have a common enemy. And I am that common enemy's sister. You need me to get to Allison. You're a jealous ass mofo. I'm a bad ass mofo. You need me to get to Allison so you can get to Scott and I need you to give me a piggy back ride so do the math. We can be allies. I can help and you can help me so get on over here, come on."

He stood in the same spot for a second while I gave him that look that says 'are you really even contemplating this right now?' He sauntered over to me but was not relaxed, but angry looking. Then I pointed down and he kneeled down. I threw myself on his back and we were off!

I thought this was gonna be the worst free period but it wasn't! Jackson gave me a piggy back ride and we were on the lacrosse field and I saw that 'common enemy' getting hit with lacrosse balls! OMG! It was funny! The face shots, though!

And then shit got weird. He was doing some crazy flipping out shit and broke through tape and Jackson and I waited-waited for something more to happen but it was nothing. Nothing. But it was interesting.

And then I had to give my other enemy some advice on how to be friends with Allison and then the crazy dead looking boy went to the bathroom and I was glad. He looked like he needed to. That boy looked horrible, ugh!

At least my heavy body gave him a workout! Allison decided she was going to borrow my book for her free period and I was like fine. I sat through chemistry all bored and was like KILL ME NOW!

And then I had to go to this next class and Stiles totally tried to block Allison from sitting behind Scott and I was like WOW! Jealous much?

But maybe it was actually Scott's idea- the look is giving it away- and it's the fact that I haven't felt the urge to vomit today because I haven't seen my sister and her boyfriend acting all cuddly googly.

This was their pathetic conversation where my sister was clueless at Scott's intention to avoid her.

Allison: I haven't seen you all day.

Scott: Uh, yeah. I've been, uh, super busy.

Me: eye roll. How stupid do you sound? You were in school and you'd rather be super busy in school than hang with your girlfriend? Yeah, okay.

Allison: When are you gonna get your phone fixed? I feel like I'm totally disconnected from you.

Scott: Uh, soon. Real soon.

It is so easy to tell when Scott is nervous and lying. I wonder if he's gonna start a sentence that is true without saying, "Oh"

Allison: I changed lab partners, by the way.

Oh yeah, Allison traded me in for that dumb ass hole! I hope she enjoys failing!

Scott: Oh. To who?

What did I say?! Stupid! Is it not obvious?

Allison: To you, dummy.

Thank you. For recognizing that he is. A. dummy.

Scott: Me? I mean, are you sure?

Allison: Yeah. This way I have an excuse to bring you home and study. You don't mind, do you?

I MIND! OH NO! GUYS, I MIND! LOOK OVER HERE AT THE GIRL WHO MINDS!

Scott: I just - I don't want to bring your grade down.

That's what I'm saying!

Allison: Well, I mean, maybe I can bring your grade up. Come to my place tonight. 8:30?

WHAT?! WHAT IS THIS!? No one wants to run this by Jocelyn, real quick? You knowwwww….THE OTHER PERSON WHO LIVES THERE?!

Scott: Tonight?

That's what she said, you BUM!

Allison: 8:30.

WORST CONVO EVER!

I think Scott needs a haircut. Whatever. Okay, so Econ has officially started and did you know that he is crazy? I think he's an addict or he is on something because I don't understand him at all.

He said, "Let's settle down. Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading. Greenberg put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading. How about, uh – McCall"

OOOOOOOHHH THIS IS GOOD! I bet this dummy didn't even read.

Scott mad that confused look and said, "What?"

I smirked and cocked my head, looking at him.

"The reading," Coach said and sat on his desk. Scott asked, "Lasts nights reading?"

I did a major face palm. How much more idiotic can he possibly be?

It was obvious he didn't do it then. I knew it, that he was so stupid and dumb and I don't understand what Allison sees in him!

How many times must I repeat that I neeeeeeeeeeeed a life!?

Coach said, "How about, uh, the reading of the Gettysburg Address?"

I snickered and then rolled my eyes because m y time was being wasted. I wanna go home!

"What?" I think that's his catchphrase. He doesn't understand much.

"That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term "sarcasm," McCall?"

Scott looked back at Stiles and said, "Very." At this point I was just looking with my head down on my desk. I might fall asleep any second now and I won't be able to control it.

"Did you do the reading or not?" I think it's clear he didn't, coach.

"Uh - I think I forgot." Classic, you forgot. And he didn't even say that. He thought he forgot. I am so done!

"Nice work, McCall. It's not like you're not averaging a "D" in this class. Come on, buddy. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a "D." How about you summarize, uh, the previous night's reading? No? How about the, uh, the night before that? How about you summarize anything you've ever read - In your entire life?"

I raised my eyebrows quickly and positioned my head so I could see what was going on. I have feelings and yes I felt a little bad for Scott but HEY- I did the reading? Why couldn't he?" Yep, on drugs. Finstock is slamming desks! Oh, no!

"I - I, uh –"

Coach cut him off and I moved my eyes so they were on him as he flipped out on Scott in only a crazy on drugs teacher could, "No? A blog? How about, uh, how about, uh, the back of a cereal box? No? How about the adults only warning from your favorite website you visit every night? Anything? Thank you, McCall, thank you. Thank you, McCall! Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation. You just blew it for everybody. Thanks. Next practice you can start with suicide runs. Unless that's too much reading. All right. Everybody else, settle down."

I was hearing a massive beeping noise and it was pissing me off. WHAT THE HECK?! MAN! People are so rude with their phone games!

I looked over a t Allison to rub it in that her boyfriend just got in trouble and humiliating but I saw her holding his hand and I turned my head around.

Class was finally over and I was free to be free and live life like I wanna be free!

What a lame attempt to rhyme.

Ahhhh, shut it up!

"Leggo," I said to Allison and grabbed her arm. Then the stupid phone started ringing and she answered and it was probably mom or dad. I walked off a little and she caught up with me some time later.

"Well, since you decided to invite your little friend over, I'm gonna lock myself in my room and never come out again and never go into your room again. The nakedness, I almost died."

Allison rolled her eyes and said, "We weren't naked, Scott had one boxers, you only saw my-"

"NOOOOOOOO!" I cut her off with a scream and grabbed my ear buds and phone. Done with this conversation. When we got home I got straight into my car and went to Little Caesars, I ate me a small pizza, some kind of bread and had a soda. Then I went to the mall and bought an outfit, crop top of course, and then came back home. Scott wasn't there yet which was weird. I guess he's not coming and is gonna stand Allison up like the 'nice guy' he is. Ochay then, I took my shower and got Allison came into my room when I was in a towel.

I shudder all the time when I think of how close we have become.

"Scott is late, I'm going to go wait outside for him."

I shrugged and said, "Why? Want me to come and beat his ass for standing you up?"

\She smiled and shook her head no. I shrugged again and shooed her out of my room. I was just chillin' in basketball shorts and a tank top on my bed, watching tv on my brand new tv. I got a call from Lydia and answered in like thirty second. What? Had to at least let it ring.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Watching TV and looking at my pathetic sister stand outside, waiting for her 'nice guy' to show up."

"Who? Scott?" Lydia yelled through the phone, "HE STILL HASN'T SHOWED UP?!"

"No-" She rudely cut me off before I could finish my sentence and said, "Okay, bye! Get dressed!"

WHAT? Why do I need to become clothed?! Ugh, wow!

Fine.

**R&R, F&F! PLEASE!**


	7. Crazy Mode

I walked outside with Allison who gave me a confused look. I quickly had put on a baby blue V-neck that said American eagle and acid wash destructed skinnies and matching baby blue high tops. I left my hair down and put a black knit beanie on.

"What are you doing out here? I do not want you to beat up Scott!" She said and then looked at the knife holster on my thigh and the six knives in each sheath and shouted, "You're not going to kill him!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "I carry knives everywhere, I just don't want to rip a hole in my jacket pocket."

She sucked her teeth, "where are you going with knives on your leg?" She asked and crossed her arms.

I smiled, "I don't know, Lydia said get dressed."

"You talked to Lydia?"

Obviously if she told me to get dressed! It's not like we can communicate with our minds!

"Yup!"

"So you're going to freak out our friends with knives on your thighs!"

I giggled a little at her rhyme and shrugged, "I carry knives everywhere! I have some in my arm rest, didn't you know that?"

"No! What about when you're in my car?"

"In the place where you keep your insurance and shit," I said. She gives me a surprised look and I give her an obvious look and rolled my eyes.

Her phone started ringing and I looked at it. She answered with a, "Please don't. Okay, I'm sure he's on his way. He's only - 26 minutes late."

I wasn't sure who she was talking too and I just waited through the conversation. She hung up and said, "Jackson and Lydia are picking us up? Did you plan this?"

"No! I didn't know this piece of information. Why is she picking us up?"

Allison shrugged her shoulder and rubbed her forehead. "Please take that holster off."

"NO."

"Jocelyn, why do you need knives? Take them o-"

I cut her off, screaming, "NOOOOOOO!" I dragged out the O sound until I she shut it up and I smiled.

Am I crazy to carry knives? I always have them with me and I won't feel safe unless I have them on me or in the car.

It's not weird.

Jackson and his little silver car pulled up and I dropped my jaw. Damn! That car is tiny. I don't know what's going on here.

Jackson said, "Lydia gets what Lydia wants. Come on, get in. We can stop by his place and see if he's there."

And Lydia said this after Allison got a text, "Is that him with the best explanation ever of why he's half a freaking hour late?"

"Not exactly."

Allison, stop trying to e all mysterious, you can just say it! She showed me the text and I stomped. Why is he in school and why do we need to meet there? I don't but sadly, we already drove off. Next time, Lydia, give me a warning if we're going to go Scott hunting. Not my favorite thing to do, you know.

When we pulled up to the school, I waited for Jackson to get out and then I hurried out of the backseat, probably kicking Allison in the process. I've been watching a lot of bad girls club, did you know that?

"What're they doing here anyway?" Jackson asked and Allison showed him her phone, saying, "All I got was this."

Lydia butted in the convo and said, "They lock the doors at night, you know?"

I looked at the door. Really? The door is open, wide open. I don't think that's locked, you know?

Allison decided she was gonna point it out and said, "That's ones open."

Every time they say something, I mock them in my head because it's funner like that.

"You don't need me to state the obvious, right?" Jackson asked her. I rolled my eyes. I am so bored. I could be home, doing things that are funner.

"That it looks like they broke into the school? No, pretty obvious."

What is with this conversation, it is so annoying! I just wanna go find these guys and get out of here. Oh hey, look! Stiles jeep! I'll be riding with him and not in the backseat of Jackson's tiny ass car.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jackson asked Allison. I stepped in there, "No were good. I'm going in."

"Jackson gave me an angry look and I ignored it. He said, "Then I'll come with you both, you don't know what's in there."

I rolled my eyes, "do you not see my thigh? I'm pretty sure we got it covered."

"I heard throwing knives are not affective for self-defense," Jackson sad, sending a look toward my thigh.

Okay, he's pissing me off, "No, I'm an expert, they're pretty effective. They will make someone go into a fatal shock, break a rib if it's in the way, or kill someone. Especially with the heavy ones I have on my leg. Jackson, let us go or I might have to use one right now on you because your pissing me off and I want to go in the school and find Stiles and the other one."

That did the trick. I walked away and Allison apologized for my behavior. Yeah, well this dude is really thirsty and wants you.

I heard there private little conversation, "Hey Allison-"

"You have this look on your face like you're about to say 'be careful'."

"I am. What?"

"That concerned look on you, I've never seen it before."

"Well, I am concerned."

Flirt, flirt, flirt, flirt, flirt, flirt! We're here to find YOUR boyfriend and you're flirting with his enemy!

"Well, that's a good look on you. Don't worry. I'll be right back."

Lydia is seething. I already know and I am seething to and it takes a long time for me to be calm again. We probably have that in common. I just want to go.

Allison ran to my side and we walked in the school. I made a mad face at her and said, "Gimme." I snatched the flashlight out of her hand and she made a face at me.

"Why are you so mad?"

"Because I don't like Jackson and he needs a gallon of water to quench that thirst of his because it's getting on my nerves, and Lydia's."

"What are you talking about?"

I hate when me and Allison fight and she plays dumb! It's annoying!

"Don't play dumb. That little flirting going on there was gross. And it was right in front of Lydia, your best friend and his girlfriend! Not to mention the fact that you got a whole boyfriend somewhere in this school! Just because Jacksons a dirty whore, doesn't mean you have to be."

Where is Scott? This school is freaking big! There are so many places to look! Now is NOT the time to be playing hide and go seek. I hated that as a kid and hate it now!

"Allison pick up your shirt, no one want to see your tiny boobs," I said as she called for Scott.

"Well we can't all have big boobs like you."

I laughed. They're not really even big, just C. So I like Allison jealous. It's always been a joke between us.

"I know,' I shook my chest at her and she rolled her eyes and kept walking down the hall.

Well then.

This school has a pool? Why didn't I know this?! I could be swimming for my free time instead sulking over the life I don't have!

Why are we down here? It's pretty scary. I feel like I'm in a horror movie and Allison and I are the two stupid sisters who die first because were so stupid and stuff….

Allison picked the most annoying and scary ringtone ever. My ringtone is easy and funny. It's the what, what in the butt song and that is normal but her ringtone is scary as all hell.

I jumped when her phone rang and she laughed and answered it.

"Hey. I can't seem to find them. Okay, give me a second and I'll be right there," she said and opened her mouth to speak but her phone rang again.

She showed me that's Stiles was calling her. When did they exchange phone numbers?

"Stiles?" she said into the phone. I waited ad then she said, "I'm in the school looking for you, why weren't you at my place?"

Who is she talking to? I mouthed the words to her and she mouthed out Scott.

"On the first floor."

What is going on? Why doesn't she ever put the phone on speaker? I want to be included. No one ever calls my phone. Oh, well. I don't like half of our 'friends' anyway.

"The swimming pools."

And before she hung up, "okay, okay, were coming."

"Where are we going? Where are we going?! Argent sister explorers!"

"Shut up. The lobby," Allison responded and I rolled my eyes, she is incapable to have fun. She does not love me and that's sucks because were supposed to love each other but no!

We ran to the lobby and meet the two bozos in front of the trophy case.

Scott automatically was like, "Why did you come? What are you doing here?"

Awww, you're so worried but you invited her to the party!

"Hey, I greeted Stiles and he nodded at me. This is why it so awkward and I don't talk to him because he is weird and is shy and I don't know! Does he like me or not!?

"Because you asked me to," Allison sounds like a weak puppy.

"I asked you to?" Scott seems surprised which means it's obvious that he didn't send the text so it was Jackson! That sneaky son of a gun!

Allison showed Scott the stupid text and then was like, "why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?"

MAJOR FACE PALM! I am face palming because they make a perfect couple, they're both dummies who need someone there for them to state the obvious! Scott need Stiles and Allison needs me, which means Stiles and I are perfect too. But probably not.

"I've got two questions," Stiles said. "One, did you drive her? And two, why do you have knives on your leg?"

I laughed and said, "I've got two answers. One, no, Jackson did. And two, don't ask."

"Jacksons here too?" Scott asked and Allison said, "And Lydia." We were all-except me- freaking out and Allison's stupid phone rang AGAIN!

"Where are you?" and then Lydia and Jackson busted through the door. They scared me and it made me grab a knife off my leg and throw it but they luckily saved themselves by moving out the way.

"What the hell, Jocelyn?" Lydia yelled and said, "Someone take them. Someone take them form her."

Jackson was by the door, looking at the knife now embedded in it. Allison was blushing, Stiles was shocked and Scott was dumb so there you go.

"Don't do it, I'm sorry but next time announce yourselves. It's happened to Allison before," I said and looked at Allison with everyone else, she nodded her head yes.

"Whatever, can we go now?"

I nodded and then we heard some crazy exorcist crap going on upstairs and I was out of there like peace out girl scouts!

I looked back and saw the thing that was in the video. I looked at Lydia but she was shocked, wait, the red eyes, it was in my book, too!

What the hell is this?!

We were running for a door or something but we busted into the cafeteria and they started barricading the door. I looked at the nice, fact, row of windows and then looked at Stiles, who was trying to get his friends attention.

After a while of Stiles' weak pathetic shouting I went, "HEYYYYYYYYYYY!" like those Lego commercial dudes. I probably sounded like a man, too. Just kidding.

I gave Stiles the floor and he said, "Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone. Now - what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows?"

They're faces were like OH SHIT!

I laughed just a little bit and ran my sweaty palms over my hand. I'm usually the person who runs towards fear and not away from it and laughs at everything or tries to make a point.

When I'm scared, I laugh and make jokes but when I'm angry and scared, my palms get sweaty, I have to pee, and I hit things.

Allison said in all this hysteria, "Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here. And I would like to know why. Scott?"

He looked nervous and walked away so Stiles said, "Somebody killed the janitor."

What does this have to do with anything? Can you say why you're at school? What the hell?

Everyone was shocked and Allison went into crazy mode. Oh no, you do not want both the argent sister in crazy mode. I'm in crazy mode and she is in crazy mode. Our crazy modes very different, for her crazy mode she cries, yells, is in complete hysteria and doesn't think much. Almost like me, we only both yell and don't think but I hit thing and slam things and try to run up on people. It's bad.

Cray Al said, "What's he talking about? Is this a joke?"

Scott didn't answer her and still silently sat leaning on a table.

"No, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed –" Lydia.

"No, don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion." Jackson.

"Who was it? What does he want? What's happening? Scott!" Allison.

"I - I don't know. I - I just - If - if we go out there, he's gonna kill us." Scott finally speaking up.

"Us? He's gonna kill us?" Lydia.

"Who? Who is it?" Allison.

"SHUT UP! EVERYONE SHUT YOUR MOUTHS! JUST BE QUIET! JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HERE ANYTHING! SHUT IT UP!" I YELLED.

Then I slammed my hand on the table and said, "Yes, Scott! Speak up! Who was that 'person back there? Because it was obviously a human with red eyes and fur and teeth and huge muscles so who was it? The 'person'." I'm not stupid and I know that was the thing Lydia saw so why is everyone asking WHO it was and not WHAT it is?

"Its Derek, Derek hale."

Who is that? I don't know that person! I grabbed a chair and threw it, yelling, "The whole point of that was for you to tell me the truth, Scott! I'm pretty sure Derek Hale doesn't have red eyes, fur, huge muscles, and walks on all fours!"

I was seething right now and made a good point but Jackson for some reason thinks it was Derek Hale! Nooooo, it wasn't!

This idiot says, "Derek killed the janitor?"

Allison grabbed my shoulders and patted my back because I was leaning over with a knife in my hand and tapping the table with the blade.

"Are you sure?"

Scott got some confidence and said, "I saw him."

I looked at Stiles confused and almost shocked face and then looked back down at the table.

"The mountain lion-"

Lydia and her mountain lions, I swear she has a fetish. If she says that again I'm going to slap her.

"NO! Derek killed them!" Scott yelled at her.

"All of them?" Allison asked.

"Yes, starting with his own sister!" I just want to punch this dude in hi lying ass face. But I can't see it so he's lucky.

"The bus driver," Allison asked.

"And the guy in the video store - it's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now - He's going to kill us too."

Everyone always wonders why I don't like Scott, do you know now? BECAUSE HE LIES AND IT's OBVIOUS!

Jackson said, "Call the cops," I turned around and nodded at stiles who said, "No."

What the hell do you mean 'no? What do you think this is? A little party in the school? No! This is serious, cops are needed!

"Wh - what do you mean "No?"" Jackson asked and made an angry face. Wait, his face is always angry.

"I mean no. You wanna hear it in Spanish? Nuh," I laughed at Stiles lips and then was back to being miserable. I should've stayed home and lied in bed and Allison could've blown up my phone so I could rescue her but no! This is not what's happening.

"Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with."

That is a good point; I wouldn't call my dad over her even though we have a garage full of guns. It's dangerous, I get where he is coming from.

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him," Jackson said.

"I'm calling," Lydia said and I groaned. That's his dad! He doesn't want anything to happen to his last parent and no one cares enough to understand this but me apparently and I have both parents and a sister and an aunt. But these people-the one with the single one and the adopted parents don't seem to care. What assholes.

"No, Lydia, would you just hold on a sec –" Stiles started but Scott cut him off and let Lydia call the cops. Even Scott doesn't understand. He has only one parent so he should understand, too. It's his best friend's dad. Well, last night or whatever, he let him get hit by a car so…

"Yes, we're at Beacon Hills high school. We're trapped, and we need you to - but - She hung up on me."

Wow.

"The police hung up on you?" Allison asked and I laughed, I couldn't help myself.

"She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break - in at the high school. She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested."

"So call again," I said, now speaking up. Everyone gave me a crazy look and waited for me to go crazy again, I guess. I looked at the chair I threw and then back at Lydia and shrugged,

"No, they won't trace a cell and they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here," Stiles said. Thank god we have the sheriff's dad here.

Allison went into crazy mode again, "What the—what - what is this? Why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing anyone?"

We all look at Scott, even Stiles, who was here before us. I know Scott is lying, I don't know what's going on, but I know it can't be Derek Hale. It can't.

"Why's everyone looking at me?" Scott asked and I rolled my eyes and looked away. He's gonna play stupid. Nice! This makes everything better.

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia said. Apparently not, someone knew Scott was in the school, knew Allison's number, knew Scott's phone was broken, knew we would call the cops and made sure they wouldn't come. Maybe he is human…..

"No. I mean, I don't know." Liar, liar, pants on fire, I though Derek was his friend or whatever. I thought he knew and saw Derek kill the janitor.

"Is he the one that called the police?"

"I don't know!"

"All right, why don't we ease back on the throttle here, yeah?" Stiles said, I love his witty comments and he is so cute and ugh! Why can we not be together?!

Allison is mad at Scott and I kind of felt bad but who cares. Stiles brought Scott to the side and oh well, who cares, why can't we just get into Jackson's car and go home?! I have knives! I will hit him in the head and BOOM done!

"Okay, assheads - new plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that? Jocelyn why don't you put those knives to use or are they for show?"

I raised my eyebrows at Jackson and that set me off, "for show! Really, for show! How about I 'show' you what I can do with these knives but this time, don't move out the way!"

I grabbed a knife and then everyone like attacked me! Someone had my hands and I think Scott grabbed my legs, I kicked him in his chest and he let go, I pinched whoever had my hand and they let go of one of them and I swung myself around and fought against Allison so she can let go of my other hand and then I got picked up from behind by someone and Allison grabbed my other hand, holding them together and my fingers were down. I felt someone take the holster off me and I heard the sound of it falling to the floor and they were just holding me.

All the while I was screaming and screaming and Jackson was just standing there. Allison had me against a wall and I was yelling, "I'm not the one, today is not my day. I don't like you! Don't mess with me right now!"

I've been watching too much Bad Girls Club.

Scott said all out of breath to Stiles, "He's right. Tell him the truth if you have to, just - just call him"

Yes! The truth! Tell him the truth along with me!

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive," Stiles said and kind of turned to walk away.

Jackson said, "Alright give me the phone." He grabbed Stiles shoulder and he turned around and- GUESS WHO HAS ONE AWESOME RIGHT HOOK!?

Jackson fell to the floor, holding his nose and Allison let go of me to run to Jackson and I went to high five Stiles because he handled my light work for me. Lydia didn't even run to him, she just shook her head slowly. This is weird.

Stiles took his phone out of his pocket very roughly and called his dad. While no one was paying attention to my sneaky cute little self, I tip toed on over to my holster that these peoples threw carelessly on the floor and grabbed two knives out of it and put it in my back pocket.

"Dad, hey, it's me. And it's your voice mail. Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now. We're at the school. Dad, we're at the school."

Then the doors were banging and we all backed up. Yeah, I'm gonna grab all five knives. Everyone was freaking out and the doors were braking and we knew the barricade wouldn't hold.

Stiles said, "The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell."

Don't gotta tell me twice, forget ya! Forget Allison and Scott, Lydia and Jackson, and Stiles! Its Jocey all the way, I'm saving myself!

I heard growls on the way up and I know it's not human, it's an animal.

An animal….a wolf-like animal….

**Don't hate me for stopping here; I'll do the rest of this episode and the net in an extra-long chapter, okay! Tell me what you think, ask questions, just review and follow and favorite!**

**Hot topics: (when you review leave hashtags (because it's Jocey's thing) and it's a topic that people can add on too)**

**#TheArgentSisterExplorers**

**#crazymode**

**#Theknives**

**#wolf-likeanimal**

**#BadGirlsClubInfluence**

**#JoceyGoneWild**

**Love ya! Thanks!**


	8. The Wizard Of Oz is My Life

Don't you just love werewolves? No? ME EITHER!

Werewolves. The word sounded foreign in my head and I shook my head as I ran up the steps. I was far from everyone, even my asshole sister. I don't like her, not no more.

Chemistry scares me. And the combined noises of everyone out of breath and the growling of a wolf outside.

"Jackson, how many people fit in your car?" Scott asked. That stupid shitty car?!

"Five, six if someone squeezes in someone's lap." What a liar. But, I will sit in Stiles lap, hehe.

NO!

I'm mad at him. Well, he didn't do anything to me.

"Five? Jocey and I barely fit in the back!" Allison whispered angrily. Everyone turned to me and I shrugged, saying, "I don't really care what happens anymore. I can protect two people. Stiles and myself."

Everyone then looked to Allison and she shrugged. The attention was then averted to Stiles, who said, "it doesn't matter; there is no getting out of here without drawing attention."

"What about this?" Scott asked and led everyone-except me- to a door. I only turned to look at them. Why would I go near people I want to murder?

"This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in like seconds," Scott said.

I think he might actually have a brain! He's still the scarecrow. Jackson can be the tin man and Stiles can be the lion. Allison is the good witch and Lydia is Dorothy, I guess. Guess what? I am the witch! Except bitches don't melt me!

Aren't I amazing?

Yes? Why thank you.

"That's a deadbolt," Stiles pointed out. Maybe Scott doesn't have a brain. My initial thoughts were right. He is dumber than dumb.

"The janitors key."

"You mean the janitors bodies key," Stiles said. I am really tired of them sneaking away and whispering and being stupid and UGH! You know, I wish I was a witch so I can put a magic spell on them. And it would be really cool to have flying monkeys.

"I can get it," Scott said and then whispered some words to Stiles which made me want to break a bottle over his head. That would be fun. I have so many enemies right now, its not even funny.

Whisper, whisper, whisper, whisper.

Allison was like, "are you serious? You can't go out there alone."

"Someone has to go out there and get the key," he answered.

"He's right, I nominate Jackson!" I said and shrugged. Jackson sent a glare my way and I shook my head.

Scott shook his head and grabbed the teacher's rapist pointer thing. Using that as a weapon. No. Brain.

Stiles had a are you kidding me look on his face and I smirked, patting my pocket where my last five knives were. No! I'm not letting his get his hand on these, you wish!

Scott saw everyone's faces and said, "it's better than nothing."

"There is," Lydia finally said something. Wow!

"What are we gonna do throw acid on him!?" Stiles whispered and I rolled my eyes. You know, I'm pretty sure in the smartest person in the room. And Dorothy is kind of smart. I guess.

"No, like a fire bomb," she said all obviously like and then said, "Everything in there is what we need to make a self igniting Molotov cocktail."

OR I could use my special witchy powers on ya'll! I mean the Wolf! The wolf….

I did a major face palm and sucked my teeth at Stiles. He is so stupid but we're still perfect for each other.

He said: self igniting…?

Are you deaf?

"What? I read it somewhere!" she insisted as everyone stared at her. Ohh, I'm on to you, girl.

"We don't have a key to that," the scarecrow Scott said. I face palmed again and walked up to the glass, smirking. I broke the glass with my elbow and wiped off the glass of my jacket.

I come in handy.

Lydia mixed the thingy and it as awesome smarty stuff. So cool.

And then Allison went into crazy mode. I rolled my eyes at her tears as she was all like, "no. no, you cannot go out there."

Then Scott answered, "I can't just sit here ad wait for Stiles' dad to check his messages."

"You can die. Don't you get that?"

NO! He doesn't have a brain! Duh! I will continue to say this until it gets through her head. "He's killed three people."

"We're next."

No, you people are next because I am not dying. Never!

"Somebody has to do something," Scott continued. Yeah, Jackson!

"Scott, just stop. Do you remember - do you remember when you told me you knew whether or lying? That I had a tell. Well, so do you. You're a horrible liar. And you've been lying all night. Just - just please - please don't go. Please don't leave us. Please," Allison said.

I have two notes on this.

Finally! Someone notices that Scott IS LYING AND IS BAD AT IT!

And two: Wow, Allison is in this pathetic eww mode. I don't understand girls that way. I know that crying and snotting up all over a boy going to enter his immediate death is not really problem or me not only because I do not have a boyfriend nor life but because my brain is programmed to take everything that comes its way and not think twice at it. I'm a very badass hard person. Don't you just love me?

There was a moment where it was only Alisson's heavy breathing and then Scott was like "lock it behind me."

Then Allison pulled him back and they had a happy little make out session. I did not watch because it brings back memories. Shudder…

I hoisted myself up on the counter and Allison sat next to me, placing her head on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead and patted her hair down, whispering lies like 'It's going to be all right. He's going to be alright.'

I would be a great mother! Right?

Allison said after a while, "I don't get this. I don't get why he's out there, and why he left us. And I can't - I can't stop my hands from shaking."

She raised her hands as they shook.

What a wackadoo!

Jackson came up and grabbed her hands, saying, "it's okay. It's okay. It's gonna be okay."

I raised a brow and smirked, jumping down and cracking my knuckles. Ohh, Lydia you don't understand how much I love you.

And hate Jackson.

Lydia said, "Jackson, you handed me the sulfuric acid, right? It has to be sulfuric acid. It won't ignite if it's not."

Jackson's reply made me even more angry, "I gave you exactly what you asked for tonight."

Lydia shrinked back and said, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure you did."

I stepped up to Jackson and punched him right in his nose, kind of like Stiles! Before anyone could attempt to rape me like before when I threatened Jackson, I raised my hands and assured everyone I would be doing no more.

I leaned down and said to Jackson, "You're forgetting I know what you're trying to do and I don't like it. You see, you should be comforting Lydia, not Allison. She has me for that. Now, if you touch my sister one more time, I will personally break your nose. Because I'm not Stiles and I train so hard with a punching bag and swords and knives and guns and bows so I'm much, much stronger than all of you in this room. I can easily break your nose. I double dog dare you to touch Allison and be there for her more than Lydia, and don't speak to Lydia like that, ever." I stood up and patted his cheek, walking off with a smirk.

I'm pretty proud of myself!

I took out a knife and poked my finger with it, turning the blade round and round. The pain was actually welcome because, you know. I don't know.

"You had your knives and you didn't give Scott them?"

I shook my head at Allison, "He can't throw knives, it's hard at first, you know. You and I we've had experience. You didn't have as much as myself, but you get it. Some idiot like Jackson or Scott couldn't possibly do this."

I grabbed three knives and threw them one by one. They landed in almost, basically a prefect line, "but no one in here could do that."

Stiles muttered, "I find that very, very attractive."

I blushed and smiled at him. Not too many people would like that I could kill things so easily if I wanted to. I hope a Zombie apocalypse happens so I can use my strengths to the fullest.

We heard a loud growly thing that was that 'animal' and Jackson grabbed the back of his neck, collapsing and he was screaming and being dumb and okay…..

It was funny.

Lydia and Allison helped him up as he grabbed his neck and pushed away from them saying, "No, I'm fine. Like, seriously, I'm okay."

That definitely looked like you were okay.

"That didn't sound okay at all," Allison the captain obvious said and I rolled my eyes. This is the most boring conversation EVER!

Stiles asked, "What's on the back of your neck?" he tried to reach for it but Jackson swatted his hand away.

Wow, this is not Jackson's day.

Lydia said, "It's been there for days. He won't tell me what happened"

Jackson replied all attitude and stuff, "as if you actually care."

I sighed and said, "Can I just say something. In the wizard of Oz, Jackson would be the tin man because he would have no hart, whatsoever. I swear to god I hate you more than I hate Scott and that is an all-time low."

Allison then jumped up and said, "Where's Scott? He should be back by now."

EXACTLY! Where is the ass hole?! I wanna get out of here!

Then we heard a key break in the door or something out there and Allison went into her crazy mode and ran to the door and yelled 'Scott!' many, many times.

I pushed her away and kicked at the door. It wouldn't budge because it opens the other way so I grabbed my hair and kicked at a table.

Then Lydia shushed us because she heard SIRENS! YAY! SIRENS! WE'RE SAVED!

COPPERS! THE PO-PO! WE'RE SAVED! WE'RE SAVED! OMG YES, YES, YES, YES.

Allison was really upset and she was ready to go home and not talk to Scott. I felt bad for him because I knew there was a storm coming his way and he was not going to be happy! Nope, not at all.

I actually kind of like Scott, I guess. I don't know. I don't! He's kind of adorable. Not Stiles adorable. But, E.T adorable. Ugly but sweet. Ha-ha, that was an insult.

Allison and I were walking in silence when Scott yelled her name and ran up to us. She kept walking and gave me a 'DO NOT STOP!' look and I walked to the side as he ran up and asked, "Are you okay?"

Ohh this was gonna be bad. Well I'm going to eavesdrop with my sneaky ways and you know, do that.

"My dad's picking us up," she said, not even looking at him or turning towards him.

"You need, uh, you need anything from me? Want me to go with you?" he asked. NO! You can't go in my car! My daddy will not like it!

Allison shook her head, still facing forward and said, "NO. I don't."

Scott was still making his dumb confused face and didn't get the hint. If he wants to save his own ass then why doesn't he just leave! You need to leave or else bad things are gonna happen! I know my sister! Bad things are gonna happen.

Allison finally turned to Scott saying, "And I also don't know what happened to you in there. I don't know what you were thinking. Maybe you weren't, but - Right now, I don't - I don't feel like I can trust you."

The fact that she initiated the conversation meant that, well, he was done for.

"Allison, I can explain," Scott tired but she said, "I don't care-"

I watched as he cut her off and was probably about to cry and he said all pathetic like, "Okay, don't say anything else, please, just don't say –"

She cut him off and said, "Scott, I ca-"

He cut her off. What's with all the cutting off!? Can we get through one sentence!

"Allison, just stop. Please, just don't say anything. Stiles' dad is gonna give me a ride home. I need to make sure my mom isn't freaking out. I'm gonna get a new phone tomorrow morning, and - I'm gonna get a new phone, and I'm gonna give you a call –"

OHMYGOD! ANOTHER CUT OFF! WHAT THE FREAK?!

The one word Allison said made me flinch FOR Scott, "Don't."

WHAT AN IDIOT! YOU DON'T GET!?

"What?" he asked.

"Don't call. Just - Just please don't call me"

OMG! WHAT THE HECK?! I am totally making a twitter to freaking post all this crap because shit just went down!

Allison walked to me and we walked together, leaving Scott standing there like an idiot. When we were far enough waiting for daddy, she broke down and gave me a hug as she cried into me leather jacket which I did not like!

I patter he back awkwardly and took a Dunkin' Donuts napkin out of my pocket, sticking it up the space between my chest and her head. She grabbed it and used it before throwing it on the ground. HOW RUDE!

We went home and I sat on the toilet seat, speaking to Allison as she showered and then she did the same for me which is weird and I don't know why she insisted to do this. Or sleep in my bed.

I don't like comforting people. I never have been dumped so I don't know how it feels but I do know what the dumper feels like and I don't understand why she is so upset. It was a hard breakup but it's not like you did it or said 'I love you.' But whatever.

Allison woke me up in the morning and I groaned, shooting up and shooing her out of my room. Now she needs a life.

Desperately.

I don't know if my outfit would make Allison feel worst but who cares.

I put on a red LOVE graphic tee and distressed knee ripped skinny jean and my red high top converse with little studs on them. My locket, a heart necklace, black stack bangles, a ring, a cross barbell through my ear, a hearts ear cuff with a girly skull and bones dangling from it for jewelry and strawberry lip gloss. I put on my rainbow Ray-Ban wayfarers and threw my hair up in a ponytail to take some selfies'.

#SelfieNation!

I was in a good mood today and Allison seems to clean up well.

I was reading that Eminem fan fiction I totally forgot about and I asked my dad in the car, "Can I get my belly button pierced?"

"Sure," he said and pulled up to the school.

"Really?" I asked. I dropped my phone and lollipop.

"Yeah, you're seventeen, only one more year until you can pierce anything you want and belly buttons are harmless. You just have to wear long shirts."

"Yeah, sure! I don't care. I am doing this; don't think I'm backing out! You can't change your mind."

Allison rolled her eyes and tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. She sighed and looked at my dad's face. He was looking around and around. Kate was laughing and I tried my door. Oh, no! We're trapped!

"Dad, if you're going to insist on driving us to school, you at least have to let us out of the car."

True dat!

"Kate, what's your opinion on home schooling?" dad asked aunty.

She hummed and said, "Well, you know, I'm more of a learning - by - doing kind of girl."

What does that mean or have to do with anything"

"What's your opinion on overprotective dads who keep ruining their daughter's lives?" Allison asked.

No, no, no! Not me, you! I'm getting my belly button pierced and my tongue but he doesn't need to know about that…

Kate leaned over and smiled in my dad's face, unlocking the car.

"Thank you," Allison said and got out. I stayed and said, "Dad, I got to tell you something about what happened at the school. The attacker. He couldn't possibly be human. I don't think it's 'Derek Hale'- I'll tell you at home."

I got out and observed the faces of my aunt and dad. Shocked and happy.

I was walking by myself, looking at everyone and just observing when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away somewhere. They spun me around and when they did my first instinct was to chop the hell out the guy's neck but it was Scott.

"Don't touch me! And I gotta go; Allison said I can't talk to you."

It's true.

"When do you ever listen to Allison?" he asked.

He's got a point.

"Make it quick, we got a test."

"I just- I need your help with Allison. I made a mistake and I want her back. No one knows her like you and I need your help."

Everyone suddenly want Jocey's help now, right? First Jackson and now Scott.

I stood there, staring at his lips and wondering how Allison could've ever kissed him. Whatever.

"I'll help you. Let's go."

We walked in this comfortable silence to class and when we got there, I continued walking to my seat but Scott the scarecrow decided to approach Allison and tries to speak to her. I face palmed and got up as Mr. Harris told Scott to sit down. I grab his book bag strap and lead him to his seat. And when Allison's nosy self turns around and the teacher stops looking, I thump his head

"I didn't tell you to talk to her!"

He shrugged and I roll my eyes, sitting down.

Mr. Harris said, "You have 45 minutes to complete the test. 25% of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book. However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover, and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher. So let's get the disappointment over with. Begin."

I opened my test after writing my name and answered the first page. I notice Scott acting weird and staring at Allison. Weirdo! I cannot help him.

He stormed out of class and then Stiles followed. Wow! What crazy folks. Oh well, I'm doing my test. I can't run out there anyway.

But I want to!

Okay, I'm not.

I was skipping through the halls when I saw Scott sitting on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked and slid down next to him.

"Jackson and Allison are sitting together. I don't wanna be in there."

Awww, poor E.T!

"Don't worry. Jackson can't touch my sister. If he does I'm gonna chop off his hands and I'll give you some fingers for a souvenir," I said and nudged him with a shoulder. He laughed a little.

I'm trying to distract you, so be distracted!" I say and lower my head so I can look at him while he looked down. He looked up and said, "I just can't. I know he's trying to get to me by getting to her but what if she falls for him-"

I cut him off, "I know Allison, and she can't fall for him. He's ugly, inside and out. You're a good person and you're not bad looking. That's all I'm gonna say."

He smirked and I leaned over to grab his apple.

"This is now mine and I am leaving you to sulk because that's not my scene. I'm a happy person."

I took a bite and smiled, leaving him to his sulking. I am a happy person, right!?

I walked past Lydia and whoever she was talking to and skipped right over to Scott. I caught a little bit of their conversation and it made me very uncomfortable. He said, "Sexual desire from Jocelyn."

But they stopped talking.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. Where's Jacksons locker? I'm gonna go pull a prank." I said all hyper like while dancing like a train. Stiles gave Scott an almost pleading look and I cocked my head.

"If you're gonna act mysterious I'm not gonna pretend I didn't hear you say dirty words and then my name.

"Jocelyn, can I talk to you?" Scott asked and I shrugged. Let us go! Scott grabbed my hand and dragged me along with him. Stiles praised him from where he stood and I made a confused face.

"Nope," I was blushing because I was standing next to Stiles and his ears were red., "I really have to go. Bye, um, whatever you name is and Stiles. Your ears are red and um, I don't know why." I ran off.

Smooth, once again. I love myself.

When you say sexual desire, stand me next to my crush who is blushing, you're gonna make me blush.

Tomorrow, I'm getting my belly button ring and then my tongue but today, Allison is using a Taser while I perfect my Katana skills

Wow, I never used a Taser before but I have shot a gun and it can't be different. Who needs a Taser anyway, who uses Tasers anyway?!

I walked past Allison's room to go get another hair tie. When I heard and saw Allison crying. I'm running away now, got to get out of here. What? You think I'm staying home on a full moon?

Great Allison wants to come with me. Damn!

"What do you need from here?" Allison asked me as we exited my car.

I got out, too and said, "Arrow lube, scopes, gotta ask the clerk some questions."

She nodded," getting back into archery?"

I shrugged, "Maybe, I want fill a couple of spaces in my rack."

I was looking at come colored bow strings when I saw Jackson and Allison chatting it up, I rolled my eyes and continued looking around.

Well Allison is going with Jackson so I'm leaving. I called Stiles cell phone because I of course have his number. He didn't answer and I banged my head on my steering wheel.

A-lot of things are happening to me and I would like to get just a bit of a stress reliever! Seriously! My parents are lying to me and I know something's going on with this wolf-like animal. I am currently siding with Scott and I think he likes me and I really hate Allison right now.

Stiles called me back which snapped me out of my dream thing.

"Hey, have you seen Scott or Allison?" he asked.

"No, nope. I've seen Allison but not Scott. She's in a car with Jackson. Wanna come pick me up? I'll leave Allison my car keys."

I heard a growl and looked around.

"You should seriously come pick me up or I might be murdered by 'Derek Hale'"

"What?" he asked all shocked.

"I am hearing growls. But I'm in a store full of bows and arrows; I'll be fine."

I gave Allison my keys and Stiles picked me up which made me happy. Until we went to a crime scene which wasn't too happy and he thought his dad was dead which also wasn't too happy.

I saw my dad's red truck and I snuck over to the car as him and a woman I guessed was Kate spoke…

I opened the back door and they stopped talking. They were talking about Wolves.

**A/N: I don't know, this episode was boring and I didn't want to make Jocelyn kiss Scott but at first I did so we're going to make him have kissed Lydia. Yeah… WOLVES, WOLVES, WOLVES SO MUCH ABOUT WOLVES! Well, I don't know about this chapter but whatever.**

**Hot topics: (you guys can add your own)**

**#HateForJackson**

**#WOLVES!**

**#WizardOfOz**

**#JoceytheWitch**

**#ScotttheScarecrow**

**#JacksontheTinman**

**#Sticelyn**

**#Scott/E.T**

**#Scott/JocelynAlliance**

**#**


	9. The Hate For Jackson Is Real

**A/N: If you have heard, Daniel Sharman (Isaac) is not returning for season four of Teen Wolf. The story thing is gonna be Chris (Mr. Argent) and him go to France to grieve for Allison or do soul searching and whatever but when Chris comes back, Isaac stays or that's what Jeff Davis had said. So, you may be asking yourself…what is going to happen to Jocelyn? Well, we only have three episodes to season one but still a long way to go. When we get to the episode when Allison dies (insatiable) then we are going to take a hiatus so we can watch season four and see if Daniel Sharman does return because Jeff Davis (creator of the show) said there will always be a spot open for Daniel to come back to the show and something like that- Whatever. If he doesn't come back we're going to have to end the story at Insatiable for obvious reasons (spoiler alert! I know, I suck) OR I might do something else, I don't know. I'm not that talented to find a part where Isaac could fit in during season four or maybe I am. Let's pray that he comes back! Hopefully, I will not get to Insatiable before season four starts because there will be no chapters but I am posting a new story which is going to be a…Derek/OC and I might post a Scott/OC which eventually turns into a Stiles/OC and maybe, maybe a Jackson/OC in London. And I am going to take some time for TWD stories (you welcome, Alex) Okay, so yeah…..I put this in the front of the story because it's urgent! So right about now, I don't think I did a disclaimer-Did I? Who cares, I'm doing another one so deal with it! Love ya! **

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I said this stupid shit already- I don't own the show which sucks because I wish I do. Like, a-lot because…well some things are just too inappropriate to say online or ANYWHERE for that matter. But until that one day where I do own the show comes, I will continue perfecting my chamber of chains, whips and-BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP made especially for the men of the show.**

**On to the story my children….**

Soo, this is what happened last night.

Yours truly: What are you guys talking about?

Kate: Nothing, sweetie. What are you doing here?

Me: Finding out what you are talking about

Chris (daddy): Nothing you need to concern yourself with.

Me: Are you freaking kidding me?! You can tell me, matter of fact you can tell me everything and take me with you on your little adventures- wherever you go- when it's just you two! I could've died in a school building because some huge freaking ANIMAL- I know what I saw- went bezerk in there and it looked like the beast of gevudan, whatever the hell that's supposed to be which is a wolf and now you're talking about wolves and I know there's something more to our freaking little family and I'm not Allison if you don't think I can handle what you're doing and whatever is going on because I don't like secrets…or lies. From my own family.

Kate: We're not lying to you-

Me: Oh, yeah. Not telling someone something obviously very important isn't lying.

Kate: It's not. When the time-

(I have no idea why he cut her off but I know she was going to say when the time is right so obviously something was going to happen and my dad did not want it to. Him and his asshole ways.)

Dad: Jocelyn, there are some thing you are not ready for. I'm gonna take you home so you can relax and stop worrying about the person in the school-

Me: It was not that random person Derek Hale!

Poppy: The police are going to find him and everything gonna be okay. C'mere.

(He kissed me on my forehead and took me to Wendy's even though I do not eat fast food and he knows this. At least it wasn't McDonalds I could never trust their meat. He took me home where I ate my food angrily on my bed and then took a shower.)

The mysterious behavior continued. The two snuck out once again but loaded their cars and have been gone since. How nice. I'm on my bed, playing Sims like a good girl would except I have a mod that remove the censor blur and that is how I act rebellious.

So I noticed something. On my charm bracelet, every charm has an engraving except for the katana because it is new, the other are obviously older. I cannot figure out what the engravings are and I cannot search them for some reason because I do not know how but this does mean I am an idiot, okay!

For school I put on a crème colored sweater with four all black birds on a branch and ripped knee skinny jeans with all whit sneaker wedges. I am on Allegiant now and the book is so good, I was reading while I got dressed and put on my jewelry and when I did my hair. It wasn't hard, I just blow-dried it and curled some parts while looking down at the book. If you haven't noticed, people, I am getting some piercings today and it is going to be like fire!

Hot!

I skipped past Scott and Stiles and heard them talking like wierdos like usual. Stiles stopped me by grabbing my arm and looked expectantly at Scott.

"Hey, Jocelyn can we borrow something of yours?" Scott asked.

"Of course you can. As long as it is not food, money, clothes, jewelry, weapons, soap, my washcloth and towels, my body, my soul, my school stuff, and I think I covered anything basic. What do you need?"

Stiles jaw had dropped and Scott had a distressed look on his face.

"Nothing. Nevermind," Scott said and I rolled my eyes.

"It was one of the categories? Fine, shoot and I'll think about it. Except my body and soul and food and money and weapons and soap."

"Your bracelet," Scott asked nervously while pointing at my wrist. I lifted my wrist and looked at the bracelet my aunt gave me.

I shrugged and took it off, handing it over but then I burst out laughing at their relieved and happy faces, snatching it back.

"Three things you need to know about me. One, I'm a great actress. Two, I will never give you a gift to borrow. And three, I'm a mean person."

I skipped away, singing that annoying 'la, la, la' song. It was in my brain and I couldn't shake it out. I saw Jackson smiling as I walked down the hall and gave him a look that made him frown. My soul purpose is to make his life a living hell. For now, anyway.

Lydia is starting to act bitchy again...I might just punch her in the face. How come my loyalty and clique status changed from being popular with Lydia and Allison to being a dork –well I've always been a dork- with Stiles and Scott. A person I used to hate?

Life is messed up.

We were in class and all I see is Scott being stalkerish and saying, 'Allison' even though I have not instructed him to do so. What a little hard headed bastard!

He is un-helpable!

Scott did something that made Allison run out of the room and then he ran after her and why don't I join the part and go too? But I gathered my stuff and was going to comfort my sister after slapping Scott for being an idiot and doing something stupid.

I hid in the corner as Allison said, "Why did you send me those? Are you trying to make feel bad for braking up with you?"

Scott replied with, "no, I thought you would like them. I thought they would remind you of us."

She said in her shiny voice, "Are you trying to hurt me? Are you getting closer with my sister to get back at me? Where the pictures a part of a plan?"

Oh, wow, what a punch to the stomach. Or I'm just really hungry.

I like chicken.

"No," Scott said, sounding defeated.

"Please don't talk to me, kay? I need more time to get to just friends, okay? And just leave my sister alone, please?"

I rolled my eyes and face palmed at her jealous ways. I don't like Scott! I came out after a moment of silence with a glare ready for Scott. I gave a 'what did you do?!' motion before flicking him and running out after Allison.

Soo, I'm a little wierded out after Allison showed me the pictures Scott's idiot no brain having ass sent her. Who was there, taking pictures of them while they kissed in places like woods and parties?

Yeah, that's what I'm saying!

Like, what the hell? That's freaking creepy! I would be like WHO the HELL took pictures of us kissing? That is crazy!

For some reason, I sat with Stiles and Scott for lunch. And you know how my family changes their conversation when they talk? That's what they did. So now their speaking about how girls are psychotic and I'm and not psychotic! Okay, that is not true.

Ahh, shut it up!

"If you're gonna talk about me, I'm leaving. And by the way, Jackson is staring daggers at you which is making me uncomfortable. So bye," I said and hurried away, trashing my lunch and looking back at Jackson being a weird pervert.

I don't like Lydia right now so I don't want to sit next to her. I might just hurt her. Seriously.

I'm seriously serious.

Okay, um I heard some words form Jackson when I walked by him standing up that made me furious. I'm am breathing heavily and seething right about now. Shall I tell you what I have heard? Yes, well good.

"I'll bet my new co - captain's gonna score a bunch of shots tonight, aren't you? And while you're pretending you're not a lying cheat, I'm gonna ruin your life if you don't give me what I want. And you know what I'm gonna start with? Her. I'm gonna destroy any chance you'll ever have with her. And when I'm done with that, I'm gonna get her all alone, and I'm gonna get my hands all over that tight little body. I'm gonna do everything you never got the chance to do, and, Scott, she's gonna beg for more. I'll bet she likes to get loud. Maybe she's even a screamer. How are you gonna feel, Scott - When she's screaming my name?"

I walked right up to the little pervert with a smile.

"Jackson, let me ask you something. Were you just talking about my sister? I thought we had an agreement! You are really lucky I can't stab you with anything right now or you'd be dead. Try something with Allison and I'll kill you. The only reason I'm letting you two be buddy, buddy is because she needs it. Next time you want to talk to yourself about your dirty pervert fantasies then make sure I'm not around."

OH MY GOD! THIS IS THE MOMENT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! STICK THOSE NEEDLES IN MY, PLEASE!

My aunt signed the paper and then left me to do some looking at tattoos. Good, my tongue ring can happen first! But it didn't. I had to ask my aunt to sign another paper but I lied and said it was a copy of the other and I wanted to keep it as a souvenir or whatever.

What a dummy

I was laughing and so over joyed as they disinfected the area and then marked the spot inside and above for the piercing and jewelry. When they put the clamp on my stomach I was tapping my fingers so hard because I knew the corkscrew was next which meant the piercing was next. I took a deep breath in and then out as she stuck the needle through. It didn't hurt too badly but I shrieked loud and fast. But she started messing around with the ring and the ball.

Next, after using mouthwash, they marked my tongue and I looked in the mirror, suddenly very scared. I'm gonna die. My stomach hurts! And how am I gonna hide this!

I hate those damn clamps! They are so stupid and painful! More than the piercing itself. I blinked as she stuck the thing through and I gripped the chair. She put the jewelry in and was all happy and lovey!

So, my tongue is gonna be swollen for 7-14 days. I don't know why they couldn't just say about a week or two. I can't eat spicy or acidic foods and need lots of freezer pops. I need Motrin and soap for the jewelry so yeah, that made my life a little easier. Plus, I need to go back to the tattoo shop to get my thingy changed.

Okay, so yeah, I'm going to wear a crop top to the game so I have to hide it under a big jacket so my dad won't see. Whatever, I don't care. I have lots of digging to do, you know? Like lots and lots of digging. I have to find out this secret about my family for one. I have to go dress shopping for the formal before all the good ones are gone. I need a date, too. I also need to get my book back form Allison but that's not important. I need to kill Jackson but that's not very urgent. I need to go shopping for anti-bacterial soap and Motrin. And…..that's all I can think of for now.

I need to put a list on my wall, too. I've got stickers, posters, paintings, and pictures up there for decoration but all over my two desk cabinets, there are calendars, sticky notes and reminders. Its organized, though. My room never is dirty or unorganized.

I went for a run. Allison and I always do but I was going another way today so practice with my bow even though I'm basically a pro. I have a five hundred dollar custom made bow and arrow sheath. No, not for your hip, it goes on your back. The regular sheath is there but there's a special place for my bow to go and I can take it out easy. I love it. I get all my custom made stuff from that place.

I passed this house. Gray, dark, scary, weird. Derek Hale. Werewolves. Damn! I gotta go, yes I do, I gotta go inside.

The place was not so scary. A fire had happened here, I think. I heard something about it. I took out my bow but didn't load it, she held it in my hand like a paranoid person.

Better safe than dead. Yeah, I said it. Even if it is not loaded.

I looked around, observing and just looking. I don't what for but I was looking and I don't know why. I just need something to go off on. I learned enough from books and internet. I need something real, something right on front of me. I got down one knee after swallowing a knot in my throat I can't believe I'm about to so this.

No I'm not proposing, I swiped some dirt with one hand which almost made me throw up and then, after it revealed some claw marks, I traced them with my own nails. What the hell is this? I know is claw marks but who could've made it? They would have to have had long and very sharp nails. Nope, I'm not gonna believe it.

Eww, I'm disgusted with my hand.

I felt like someone was here so I looked up but after I grabbed an arrow and stood, shooting it in the direction of the doorway.

What? I learned to shoot first, look second when someone sneaks up on you.

It's an instinct. Like if you pull me or grab me when I'm not expecting it, ill punch first, look later.

My aunt Kate was there and I breathed a sigh of relief that there wasn't an arrow in her and that she moved just in time.

"Damn! You've got some killer reflexes," she said, looking at the arrow now lodged in a wall.

Literally. Killer.

I laughed and shrugged and then said, "Did you follow me here?"

"Well you can't blame me for being concerned about my favorite niece, can you?"

"You should've followed Allison. She needs protecting more than I ever will."

My Aunt shrugged and cocked her head and asked, "What are you looking for?"

"I don't know," I said and shook my head. It's the truth and I tell the truth.

"I'm searching for something. Anything," I explained and watched for her reaction.

It wasn't any different than usual, she just said, "Answers, right? To questions like…"

"Who-What Is Derek Hale. II don't understand why he would want us dead? Why no one is telling me anything."

She looked around and completely changed this subject which pissed me off. Why aren't you telling me anything I just lied down so many hints to what I want and you completely ignore me!

Dumbass.

She said, "Well, I mean, come on, look at this place. Could you imagine if your father and I were trapped in something like this? It might do some pretty interesting things to your head, don't you think?"

Why not Mom?

Just kidding.

Maybe.

Anyway, I'm pretty crazy already…

"I'd kill the people who started the fire if you all dying in our house DID make me a psychotic killer but it won't. I wouldn't go after a bunch of kids trapped at school. But that's not the point. The point is there's something more to it. Something more to it all and I need to know the answers. From you. My dad. Anyone. I felt so weak and trapped in that school but I thought I didn't stand a chance against whatever the thing was. I had five knives but I was too scared to go out and protect myself because I didn't what was out there. I wasn't raised to be afraid of things that go bump in the night. But I was afraid and I don't want to be," I took a shaky breath, "my logic is, if I knew that Michael Myers was there, I'd go out and face him because I'd know how. But I don't know what is out there- and Michael is not real but that was real whatever or whoever it was. Every time I try to get the answers from my FAMILY it's a no, something is just too big or I'm not ready. I'm ready, if it's that big I need to know about it. I wish you'd just stop saying no. When my father first got onto archery and stuff, he said, 'better be safe than sorry.' But he laughed it off and said it's a hobby that's different and fun. Now I know he wasn't kidding, I only was taught this stuff to protect myself from whatever's out there. Whatever our family has to do with wolves out there terrorizing French cities and now the recurring variable is wolves."

I raised my brows for a second and again waited for her reaction again. Yeah, I can be serious. Even though I've been serious before but now I'm more serious because a person can only be fed so much bullshit. Which I will never eat.

"Jocey, I don't want to say no. I want to tell you everything. Just, just give me some time. I think I can give you exactly what you need."

**that was the best ending I could ever come up with so, yeah! I had a lot of laughs with this blast to the past episode with lots of Miguel, shirtless Derek ad sterek moments. And when Derek got his ass whipped at the hospital- made me laugh. That's not the point. So many thing were uncovered (that's the word, right?) but I wonder why Jocey wasn't herself this episode. I don't know. I have a project to do for Latin so I'll see ya next week. Not see you just-forget it! Oh and yes Jocey is weird(in that good way of hers) but normal is boring! EMBRACE YOU WIERDNESS MY FRIENDS!**

**Hot Topics:**

**#JoceyBreakDown**

**#GettinWhatYouNeed**

**(I'll keep this up since its pretty big) #WOLVES!**

**#BodyPiercings**

**#EngravedCharms**

**#Spoilers**

**#foreshadowing (so MUCH last chapter and a bit this chapter)**

**Alex gave me an idea so #LOVEDTHISCHAPTER**


	10. What In The Actual Hell

I'm back. TEEHEE

Ever mention how much I hate lacrosse? Well, here I am once again? Being forced to watch a game. Allison drags Dad and Dad drags me along because I'm like the black sheep in this family.

Well, I don't even know what that is really. Allison went into the locker room and dad went to grab her and then we left.

"So I know you spent a lot of money on that room full of weapons for some reason- but I'm broke as hell and you need to buy me a dress for the winter formal. I guess Allison too."

"You're so sweet, sis," Allison says with this goofy look like. She was talking to Scott and that's why she looks so dumb. Even though I always thought she was dumb. Let's be real, who's the better twin?

"No problem! Dad, watcha say?" I shout smiling. He ignores me and keeps facing the road. What a bummer. I'll just take some money later.

I'm not a bad girl.

Allison woke me up because she has no ability to be quiet. I usually lock my doors and tonight I guess I didn't. She was trying to snoop through my stuff. Like what the fuck.

"You have my necklace?" She said, turning my bedroom light on. I can barely keep my eyes open and I am literally surrounded by a sheer curtain that makes me even sleepier somehow.

"Do I look like I need your necklace?" I have to crawl to the end of my bed just to slide the curtain open which is pretty annoying, now that I think about it. It's still amazing, so. "My shit is right here." I say and open my bedside table drawer.

Oops, no it isn't. "Allison, did you take my bracelet?"

"Jo, if my necklace is missing, and yours is too, then someone obviously took them. I'm gonna check the car." She grabs MY little jacket and I get up, slipping my slippers on, to check with her. Like I said? I have a best room and I'm not going to bother looking for my bracelet because I know I only put it in one place.

Allison goes into her car and I check mines until I hear the garage door start to slide up. I look at Allison through my rear view mirror and we both close our doors at the same time because, twinsies.

Aunty and daddy walk in, arguing like they always do because they are brother and sister. Right now they're talking about an arrowhead and I can't even get a good look without being seen. It's not normal, I know that because I have so many.

"All I'm saying is that during those thing so close by is bound to draw some attention," Kate says and she's messing with something herself.

"These things have saved my life more than once- and I know how to be inconspicuous when I need to," he tosses the arrowhead into the trash and that shit looked fucked up like it exploded but stayed in tact so I don't know. What does my dad need to be saved from?

"This coming from a man who's preferred weapon is a crossbow. You know these are some skills you can be teaching your daughters?"

Now I'm more interested than before.

"Not yet."

"If not one, than the other," Kate says and I know she's talking about me. Allison is more fragile than me and she thinks with her feelings. Dad shakes his head and, "not yet."

"Ever?"

"Not yet," a moment passes and then dad says, "you coming."

Kate looks around and puts something down before walking out to go with my father wherever they are going. I wait until they both go inside before getting out and running to the table to beat Allison there. I pick up the arrowhead on the table and Allison looks in the trash which doesn't surprise me.

"Look," she says and I hold my fresh one up to her crazy one. Like I said, one is all beat up and nasty. They're really strong, like the ones that can really kill you but they're made of steel or some type of different material.

I wake up with Allison next to me because she's obsessed with my bed. After I brushed my teeth and got dressed for the day, Allison I'm going shopping with we and Lydia even though I wasn't aware that she tells me what to do. Like bitch, no. Then my mother tells me I have to go and she's an even bigger bitch even if she pushed me out of her vagina.

I tell Allison that we're going to the woods first and I pack my beautiful bow with me. She can't believe that I'm going to try out the arrowhead but I'm Jocelyn- everybody knows that I'm nosy and a bitch, so. Lydia, of course, comes along, dragging me down.

Everyday, Allison crimps her hair and I straighten mines, proving how different we are. I'm leading the other two and Allison and Lydia are gossiping.

I have big news that is orgasmic. Stiles got some balls! He got some balls and asked me to the formal! After I tried to control my overwhelming happiness, I said hell to the fucking yeah of course you sexy mother fucker. But just in my head, I said yes in real life because I have to be the cool one even though I'm not the cool one.

"I don't know why we let Jocelyn take us out into the woods before we go shopping," Lydia says and I roll my eyes. "I'm helping you get exercise, considering your putting on a lot of weight. I know how much of a problem you have with being big ever since Jackson broke up with you."

It wasn't meant to be rude, I was just joking of course because every body type is beautiful. Lydia has always been a bitch but it just increased when she she broke up with Jackson. Scratch that- he broke up with her. I try to stick up for people but I'm bipolar. I think.

"Oh, Lydia, I have to ask if you're okay with something before I forget. Jackson asked me to the winter formal," Allison says. Jackson, oh Jackson. The rejected wanna be Channing Tatum horny fucker.

"Did he?" Lydia says and I can hear jealousy in her voice even though she's trying to conceal it. I look back at Allison with a smirk and Allison looks at me the same way. We're both evil, deal with it.

"Just as friends, but I just wanted to make sure you're okay with it first," Allison says.

"Sure, as long as it's just friends."

"Yeah, I mean it's not like I'm going to take him into the coach's office and make out with him or anything."

I cover my mouth. DAMNNNN. Wait, when did this happen? You know what, oh well, not my problem. Lydia's going through some shit. Some whore type shit.

Lydia stops walking before stuttering over her own words, "um, about that-"

"No, it's fine," Allison cuts her off and is too walking to pull my Bow off my back and string it up because I didn't have the string in because I'm a smart girl who takes care of my shit unlike Allison. I then take out an arrow and screw the beautiful arrow head right on top.

"What is that?" Lydia says and I shrug while Allison says, "we're about to find out."

"And I found another one, just for you, Al," I turn around smirking. I can't wait to show Lydia how easy it is for me to kill her. Not that I want too. I like being a threat, okay? It's very satisfying knowing at least someone is scared of you.

After I load it and aim, I pull back the string past my cheekbone like usual, take a breath and let go. The Arrow flies through the air with a lightning speed until it buries itself into a tree. A bunch of sparks fly when it makes contact and a small fire starts.

"Holy shit!" Allison says and I bring my bow down, keeping a straight face as j examine the bow from afar. "Wanna try?" I turn towards Allison and she shakes her head.

"Why would dad need that?" She mouths at me and I shake my head, motioning to Lydia because I want to discuss it but not around her. "well, good job! Anymore lethal weapons you want to try out, Laura croft?" Lydia says and I give her an annoyed smile. I don't say anything, though, because we hear a branch break. Who the fuck is that creeping on us. Um, no.

"Take this," I give Allison my bow and start to walk away. "where are you going?" She asks.

"I'm hearing something and I'm going to find out what it is."

I hear her say 'take this' too and see Lydia holding my bow. Lydia looks shit-my-pants scared so being a bad friend like I am- well Ima good friend but I talk a lot of shit about her in my head but I understand- I say, "it's probably nothing."

"Well what if that nothing is something and that something is something dangerous." Allison grabs an arrow and gives it to her, "shoot it."

"Maybe I should take this," I grab my bow again and then give Lydia a small knife from my boot. It's now weird. "Just throw it. But not at me or Allison. The 'dangerous' something.

Allison and is walk ahead because she wants to along with the college sister like always. There's this weird fog and she's watching my back I guess while I've got my arrow pointed another way. I hear her taser going off and I turn around to see Scott getting fried. Oh my god. I don't want to laugh but I do because. SCOTT IS GETTING TASED FOR CHRISTS SAKE!

I run my fingers through my hair and give him an evil eye because be being creepy. He never listens, I swear. Allison starts talking and I leave them to do some soul searching or whatever the fuck dumb ass couples do. They make no sense half of the Ike so why bother to figure it out, right. I have to walk back to Lydia and anybody know I don't like being with her. When Scott and Allison hug, she rushes over to me and gives me my bracelet.

"Scott had it?" I ask and she nods with a sad expression.

"He said he found it."

"How? I never took it off. Scott was asking about it the other day. Did he take me bracelet? I mean how did he get her necklace and my bracelet? Weird.

We never got to go dress shopping and Allison left me to go somewhere- she didn't tell me- like always. She expects me to tell her something-everything! But she tells me nothing. Kate isn't gone and I really need to talk to her. I know she left that on purpose and now when I actually need her, she's being a bitch and deciding not to be here.

I'm up in my room and I'm deciding not to read that eminem fan fiction because that would just be torture. I need to stop. I don't want to exercise either. I guess I can video chat with Stiles- he's my only other friend.

When he answers in red and smiling so wide that I don't think it's normal. "What color is your tie going to be?" I ask because what other topics do I have to bring up.

He shrugs and then asks me why do I carry knives with me. We always talk about random things- our conversation topics are usually very engaging and very...weird.

"You look so sexy when you're handling those things." He says and then makes this face like he didn't mean to say that. I blush when he blushes and then I start shaking my head.

His phone starts ringing And he stops talking to me, to talk to Scott. Scott always ruins things for me like we were flirting hardcore and then he calls him. "Hey J, I really have to go but I'll call you back later, Ok?" He asks and I nod, smiling awkwardly. He hangs up and I spin in my chair and throw myself on my bed. Life is great. Kinda.

I get a message from my aunt a while later. She's bringing me into this awkward scary places. "What is this hostel looking place?" I ask and she laughs.

"Well, let's start with the basics. Every family has its secrets. Ours are a little different." She opens a door and leads me inside, turning on a light for me to see...

To see an animal. No, a man. A wolf. No.

A werewolf.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-""-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-""-"-"-"-"-"-""-"-"-"-

Attempting to be mysterious and I think I did good. Sorry for not updating but yeah? Isaac is gone. And I don't know if I want to kill Jocelyn or if I want to kill Isaac for the chapter. Write below what you think of this chapter- it's been awhile since I wrote for this story and I don't know how my writing changed. I'd really appreciate it. And if you think Isaac should die then tell me and if you think j should tell me. I might have a poll but not if people don't vote. Also, I'm in my lien so sorry if something is wrong.

Btw did anyone notice that Tyler's (Derek) name isn't in the intro or whatever like he isn't a part of the show anymore or something. I will be so mad. Like they make Stalia a thing, Derek is gone, Isaac is gone, Allison died. I might stop watching. If you do like Derek go read my story forgiveness where I try to make my own op mystical creature.

and if you like the walking dead go read SO DIFFERENT IN SUCH LITTLE TIME. It's a Glenn story. Or you can read Alone. But not all over again. Ok. Bye. Love you all for at least clicking on this shit.

If I kill Isaac it might become a sticilyn instead of issalyn but yeah make sure you tell me.


	11. Fuck The World

THIS TOOK FOREVER BECAUSE EVERY LINK TO EPISODE ELEVEN IS BROKEN I WAS SO PISSED OML Everytime I ask for your opinions you never give me them. Maybe people don't read Authors notes tho. HELLO IM ASKING YOU IF YOU THINK JOCELYN SHOULD DIE OR NOT. IN THE EPISODE WHERE ALLISON DIED IN TEEN WOLF SHOULD ALLISON AND ISAAC DIE OR JUST JOCELYN AND MAYBE ALLISON ?! TELL ME IN THE COMMENT/REVIEW SECTION OR SHOULD I JUST MAKE A POLL ON MY PROFILE?! Jeez maybe you saw that now. ALSO IF ANYONE LIKES JACKSON WOULD YOU READ A STORY ABOUT JACKSON IN LONDON AND HE MEETS A GIRL AND STUFF AND ITS AU?!

I'm not sure what exactly to do with my life, considering I just saw exactly what I was looking for but am not happy with it.

"What are you doing to him? Are you killing him?" I ask because at first I'm worried. He's human, isn't he?

"Oh please, lighten up kiddo. Don't get all ethical on me. He's just a dumb animal."

I CAN LITERALLY SEE THE SPARKS TRAVELING UP THE WIRE BUT I'M SUPPOSED TO BE JUST DANDY?! Seems easy.

Kate walks up to him and opens his mouth for me, "see these?" She shows me his fangs, "these are canines. They're made for the tearing of flesh. He's a predator."

Ok Jocelyn, you can't be scared. After my pep talk I walk forward to get a better look. "Not something you find on those cute leaf eating herbivores is it?"

"I don't get it, how is that possible?" I ask, crossing my arms and deciding I'm gonna be a big girl about this.

"They're all over the place. It's kind of funny."

"Wait, so it was him at the high school? How come he isn't fully a wolf?"

"There's actually three of them in this little town. Another young one, like him. Those are betas. Then there's the alpha. He leads the pack. He's bigger, stronger, nastier. Those are the real ugly ones. The one in the school."

He was pretty ugly. He was really ugly. Derek was ugly, too. He had the most amazing abs though. Love those.

Kate started leading me out of the room. I'm sorry but I find this extremely exciting considering that it's a fucking werewolf. My dad wasn't encouraging me to learn how to kill people for no reason! Pretty cool.

"When was my dad going to tell me. He prepares me my whole life and doesn't tell me."

"Your dad thinks Allison isn't ready; and she isn't. But you, you're ready, and he's looking at Allison and judges you the same way. Frankly, Allison is a frightened little girl. But you, you're strong. You've got natural talent."

Well thank you. "That's not fair," I say because Allison and I are polar opposites. My dad can't judge me based off of how Allison is. She worries about petty things. "They also think you're going to abuse it. They don't trust that you're mature and practical. I know you're smart. You wanted to feel more powerful and here it is. Now's your chance."

"So I'm supposed to become a hunter? What do I do with this information?"

"Be a normal, beautiful teenage girl. Have fun. Just be prepared for the next part."

"What next part?"

"You're going to help me catch the second beta."

I'm elated. I have a purpose; I'm not just sitting here and playing with bows and knives for fun. I have to go and protect people from these monsters. I was raised a certain way and I'm finally finding out why. Who wouldn't be excited?

I went home and after a while of thinking, I try to tell my sister but Allison doesn't believe me. I tried to tell her and she doesn't understand. I'm telling her everything so thoroughly. "This is why they didn't tell you anything. You can't handle it. You're weak." I get up off of the chair I'm sitting in and Allison shakes her head, "That was the stupidest thing I ever heard you say. You really just said that to your twin sister."

"I really just told you the truth. Hopefully you'll be smart enough to recognize that not everyone is an amazing person. I'm not lying."

Allison and I drove separate cars today. And we didn't talk this morning. I don't care. Kate was right about everything she said about Allison. Being away from Allison made me realize I have no friends so I just find the two idiots I always surround myself with.

I grab Stiles from behind and he jumps. They are looking at Allison from the corner. Like being creeps. "You two are weirdos. Scott, I don't know why you must be a creep."

"Um, I'm just-" he starts and I shake my head, "being creepy. It's okay. That bump I heard outside my window was probably you last night."

He swallows and laughs sort of nervously. What?...ew. "Then you would know about the argument Allison and I got into. Now I have no friends. And now I have to go dress shopping with her and Lydia. My mom forces me to hang out with them half of the time."

Stiles and Scott keep giving each other looks. They're so rude. I don't like being ignored. I actually like being the center of attention. When it's good attention anyway. "Fine, I guess I'll leave you two because you're obviously not interested in anything Jocelyn has to say. She can take a hint, don't worry."

I start walking away to save myself from any more embarrassment and Stiles yells, "Text you later."

I'm smiling until I heard Scott say, "I forgot to tell you that Jocelyn-" and then I got too far to hear the rest considering he was whispering. I might as well not think twice about it considering it isn't the first time I heard them taking about me. And it's never bad stuff, that's the crazy part. It's always the weird shit.

They are weird little shits.

I'm walking way ahead of Lydia and Allison because they are both annoying. She's my sister and sisters fight but I never expected her to completely disregard our whole family history. My dad gave me money. A lot of money so I'm pretty much going to go to the food court, eat and then with whatever's left buy some dress and I guess jewelry and whatever else I need. It's not even a prom, it's a winter formal. I'm doing my own hair and if I feel like putting on press on nails then I will. That's just how J rolls.

I see Stiles and he's spraying himself with perfume. My taste in boys continues to amaze me. I look back to the other girls and wave buh-bye. Lydia makes a throwing up sign and Allison nods her head but doesn't look at me. Whatever!

"Smells good over here," I say when I reach him and he nods with this awkward smile.

"I really have to go dress shopping but we can always go eat. And then you can help me later," I propose with my devilish smirk and he nods his head. I grab his hand and drag him to the food court laughing.

Stiles keeps me busy the whole day, and I have to buy a dress last minute. For some reason, we are wearing short dresses for a winter formal and that's the first thing I don't understand and second I'm too skinny for my own good because I fit into a dress nobody else fit into. I mean I have no ass even if I like to lie to myself. My boobs aren't small but the dress fit perfect. Stiles likes it, anyway.

It's blue and white. The top is ombré crystals that start with sapphire, pale blue, and then white until it goes to the white circle skirt that's 'vertically pleated' fashion stuff like that. I honestly do like Stiles but I don't know when I'm going to move again and if my soon to come lifestyle will be able to work with him being my boyfriend.

Now I feel terrible because I'm leading him on. Just months ago I was banging my head on tables for him and now I'm wondering if I even want to be with him. Kate doesn't have anybody and she's obviously doing pretty well being a badass. Besides, what if Stiles is secretly a wolf? Nah, that could never happen.

That must be why Kate is alone, she can fall in love with someone and then find out they're exactly what she has to hunt. Do I want that? That's what it takes to be an Argent. Well, I don't really know much about this hunter thing anyway and I doubt I'm gonna go fall in love with a wolf. Especially if I like boys like Stiles. Well, I don't know.

Stiles jeep is not as good as my car but it's whatever. The whole ride we were cracking the most irrelevant jokes and being too silly for our own good. He's making me feel better because even though I just found something amazing out, my sister and I aren't talking, and Kate hasn't told me what I'm supposed to do with this new information.

"Do you believe in werewolves?" Stiles asks me. What? That's such a random question. Why does it matter and where did he pull that topic from? No, he can't be a werewolf.

"What a question. Not the type that would make me want to let you get to first base. You do want to get to first base, right?"

"Ummmm."

I laugh at how nervous he gets and roll my eyes. He's crazy. Not my crazy, but crazy like damn what is wrong with you I keep dropping hints and you don't even care. I don't even know if I like you and I'm wasting my time! All making me cuss. I didn't cuss. Shit. Ok, I cussed. Stiles is hot as hell. Literally opening my pants for him to get inside of them because why not.

"I believe in lots of things. It's crazy, really." I say with a shrug and look away. He's a total buzzkill. Now I want to think about wolves and the amazingness of it all. Not stiles. I need to go home now.

Weirdest thing a girl can do before her winter formal is kickbox and throw knives in a locked room while listening to rock music. But that's me. I was in there for two hours straight. Sweating and grunting. Finding ways to fit my knives on my leg so they wouldn't show with my dress. And every other piece of clothing.

But before the prom I was locked in a bathroom straightening my long hair and doing my makeup. I watched so many tutorials and did some crazy methods like putting tape on my eye. I looked hotter than normal. I wish I was stiles so I can just see me and I really have a problem.

We should've taken my car but no I'm in this crazy jeep. It's fine, though, all good. Stiles can't stop complimenting me and I'm feeling so good about myself. I'm feeling good about everything. The knives aren't even uncomfortable.

What is a winter formal?! We are all dressed in short, sleeveless dresses. At Least I have nice blue colors. Lydia was sitting down with Stiles' and I, just chilling. Eventually, though, she got up and went to find Jackson who was with Allison but I guess not anymore.

"Do you want to dance?" Stiles asks and I nod because hell yeah. Somehow, I lead him onto the floor and I lead him through the whole dance. Even after some big scene happens with Scott and the coach. I'm happy my sister is having fun because even if I hate that bitch, I love her too.

"You know you have a really perfect nose," I whisper into Stiles' ear as we slow dance. I see his smile out the corner of my eye.

"Your eyebrows are perfect," he says with a small chuckle and I shake my head. He's ridiculous.

"You also have really perfect eyes, too. And lips," he continues and holy crap I'm melting.

"Then why...don't you kiss me?" I say and he moved his head so fast to look me in my eyes that I can't help but smile. He starts leaning in and I close my eyes and lean in as well until I hear Scott whispering.

"Wait." I stop Stiles and then hush him so I can hear what he's talking about. I hear him saying my name and even Derek's name so anyone can see why this is peaking my interests. They aren't really finishing any sentences because they're cutting each other off but it's suspicious.

Kate said something about a young 'beta'. I turn around fully as fast music starts playing, still ignoring Stiles who's asking what's wrong. Scott and Allison are kissing. What did Derek and I have to do with Allison and him kissing?. The way he was talking...

"Jocelyn, are you ok?"

"I don't know. I'll be right back," I start running and Stiles follows me. Once I get out the doors, I bump into Jackson who's crying or something. What the hell is up with him? Luckily for me, he gets Stiles attention and I can run outside. I need to breathe because all of the stuff that's in my head is making sense, but no making sense. It can't be Scott.

"Have you seen Lydia?!" I turn and see none other than Stiles who looks worried as hell. I shake my head and he holds up his hands as if to say stay and then runs away. Stiles is weird too. He whispers my name and talks me with Scott. If Scott's a wolf, then he must be something, too. IF Scott's a wolf. I hope he isn't. Because...because doesn't that mean I might have to kill him? No.

That means I have to kill him.

-/-

So in doing a double update for this so don't you worry guys. READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE. PLEASE COMMENT WHETHER YOU WANT ALLISON AND ISAAC TO DIE OR ALLISON AND JOCELYN TO DIE ! And if you would READ A JACKSON FANFICTION AU IN LONDON. THANKS GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL AND ALSO WERE ALMOST TO SEASON TWO WHICH MEANS ISAAC AND STILES DRAMA AND I DIED AT THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE STICELYN THO.


	12. Curse words

READ THIS

THIS EPISODE LINK SUCKS ASS AS WELL BUT BESIDES THAT KEEP READING. I checked my email and I see a beautiful review by a Hurricane.'97 that made me get up off my ass and search for this link because I LOVED THAT SHIT AND THAT REVIEWER IS MY PERSONAL FAV FROM NOW ON OK?! Ok...IF U GUYS WANT TO SEE JOCELYN WITHOUT ALLISON AND ISAAC I WILL GIVE IT TO YOU OK!? And I MISS DEREK LIKE WTF TYLER H I DONT SEE U IN ANY MOVIES (that's why he left) GET BACK OVER HERE AND DONT BRING UR SHIRT B!

ALSO, I'm not buying the season one episodes especially because I'm one away from 2 and it's not on Netflix or mtv SO if anyone has a way I can watch the second season free can u pm me because I need that shit. Btw my computer is completely gone and I'm getting a laptop but idk when probably around the middle of the school year so I watch it on my android or iPhone and wire in my android or iPhone even though it sucks. So yeah, PM ME

Btw Jackson and Lydia are so otp I'm episode 12

-So here I am freaking out, ready to call Kate and tell her everything when I see my dad. Then I follow his car and he tries to run over Scott for having sex with Allison. But not at all that. Because Scott is a wolf. My first instinct was to grab a knife and throw it. But I don't. Because it's Scott. He's my friend. But he's a wolf. I have to kill him. Or maybe Kate can because omg.

I run to the bus Allison is coming out of and go to my sister. I love her even if I hate her. My dad comes over and I shake my head at him. Why would he do that in front of her.

"You were right, I'm so sorry. I can't believe..."

"Shut up, Allison. I'm sorry. You're gonna be okay," I say and caress her face like I was her mom or something. I look towards the woods for one second and then lead her to the car. We have to go.

My dad brings us home and I bring Allison up stairs. I'm not allowing my dad to speak to Allison. He probably traumatized her. It wasn't his place to make her find out her boyfriend was a werewolf on her prom night after he just said he loved her. He's insensitive.

At home, we both go to the bathroom and I sit on the toilet and she undresses. It's weird for a second but I don't care. Of course she didn't take off her underwear in front of me THATS SOME WEIRD SHIT. Don't want to be that close to me sister ever.

"Just get in the shower, relax. Don't stress about it."

"How can I-" she sobs, "how can I not stress out? I don't- I don't- I."

"Allison, you can't freak out. You have to make mom and dad believe that we're strong. Scott is my friend. But we have a job to do as werewolf hunters. Mom and dad will never trust you if don't take this seriously and calmly. Don't freak out. I have to go."

I walk out of the bathroom to let her think and run down the stairs, stomping so my heels make even louder clacking noises. I throw a painting on the floor and stomp into the living room. My father is yelling at Kate but I make things worse because that's the Jocelyn everyone knows and loves. I take the holster of knives off my upper thigh and drop it on the table.

My father looks at Kat's with so much rage but I'm looking at him the same way.

"You've got my daughter wearing knives to her formal?! And you!" He points at me, "you knew- you shouldn't have told Allison!"

"You just tried to kill Allison's boyfriend in front of her! This is your fault. We were gonna find out sooner or later. You waited so long! We could've been dead by now! We could've died in that school! You're not protecting us! You're making everything worse!" I yell and he starts to yell but he cuts himself off.

"She's right- you knows she's right," Kate says quietly from the couch.

"Why did you come back here? I hate this town. I have plenty of connections closer than you but you called first. Why?" I look at my dad as he speaks to Kate

"I'm sorry, do you not want my help?" Kate answers my dad and I look at her until I look back at my dad.

"I'm not sure who you're trying to help," my dad says and I look at Kate with wide eyes because this is getting good.

"Oh, cmon! I'm here to catch the alpha," Kate exclaims and my dad looks at me.

"You don't need to be here for this," he says and I stare into his eyes for a second before I sit down, still looking him dead in his face because bitch try me.

"She needs to know! There is an alpha running around killing people at random!"

My dad sighs as Kate sticks up for me and then turns around to pick up glass that's randomly on the floor. He must've thrown it earlier or something. "It's not random. The sheriff can connect every murder back to the Hale fire."

I look at Kate and she sinks back into her seat with a shocked look but she tries to mask it. Her voice doesn't sound as headstrong as it did before when she speaks again, "w-well then that's even more reason that the girls had to know. B-Because they've always blamed us for that fire."

"Great," I sigh. I understand why we would be blamed but who is blaming us if they're all dead. No one else knows we're werewolf hunters? Right? So why would we be blamed by anyone other than the Hale people who are dead as hell?

"I guarantee they're going to circle back to us as their last target," Kate says and I shake my head. Am I ready for this? I need to give myself a pep talk real quick.

'Bitch, you got this.'

There.

"I know. That's why you're taking both of the girls out of here tonight. You drive them to the house in Washington and you stay there until I call you to bring them back."

I start to interject but my aunt stops me with a hand held out and a scoff. "Are you kidding me? You're gonna bench your star player in the last quarter," she stands up and I stand up to because bitch I'm the star player. Get that straight real quick.

My dad throws all the glass he just worked so hard on picking up on the floor and comes over to my auntie, pointing in her face, "get your things; I want the three of you on the road within an hour." He says with so much anger and it was all scary and goddamn, dad.

Throwing glass is dangerous.

My dad looks at me, daring me to challenge him but I ain't about that life- not when he's looking like that. I'll go pack.

To make things worse my annoying mom keeps bugging me to pack clothes but I'm laying on in allisons bed because it's not fair she's packing for Allison and I have to pack for myself like hoe please.

Allison's phone rings and we all get up to get it but mom grabs it first, sadly, and hangs it up and THEN turns it off. I'm happy my phone is in my room because that's not even right.

"Was that Scott?" Allison stutters and I roll my eyes. Really?

"Nope. Somebody named Jackson," mom says and thinking about Jackson made me think about Lydia. Did she ever go back to the school?

"What are you gonna do to him?" Allison asks and that grabs my attention because I want to know obviously.

"Well, it depends. There's a moral code we follow, especially with somebody that young."

"But he never killed anybody-"

"It's a very long conversation -"

"I wanna know now!" Allison half shouts. Damn, girl. I never expected that to come from her.

"What you want right now doesn't matter! What you need is to stay quiet. You're catching a glimpse of something you're not quite ready to see. And there are others outside of this family who are not ready for you to see it staying quiet is the best protection. Do you both understand?"

Allison nods and I roll my eyes but this crazy bitch randomly screams, "say it!" Gosh, she's annoying. Bitches will be bitches. I mean mom will be moms. Oops.

"I understand," Allison says and I get up and walk out of the room because in fired of this nut job family and then always thinking I'm not strong enough for something. Fuck Washington and Kate. I've got my own things to handle.

"Jocelyn!" She yells after me but I keep walking. I'm kind of disrespectful but that's why I'm me.

I pack. I pack knives upon knives and my bow and arrows because I'm not that good at using a katana yet. I put the knives and arrows in my suitcase and then take my bow apart to fit in there too. I Put all my clothes and sweaters that I need on top with the gloves I use to shoot and clothes that are easy to move in. One Allison and Kate are ready, we get in car and Lucky me, I'm sitting in the back. Yay! Smiley face emoji!

total sarcasm. I'm ignoring my dad with my headphones and loud ass panic at the disco. This is gospel to be exact because why not. I don't hear him talking to Allison but he smiles at me and I smile back because he doesn't know I'm not going to Washington

.

Before we even leave, Allison is upset and crying, though. I can't be in the car with so much depression but I understand how she feels. I'm not in love with a wolf and I never will be but I get it.

A couple minutes later Allison is asking Kate to go to the hospital because something happened to Lydia. I hate that girl but I love her and I hope she's ok. Sometimes she just really pisses me off but other times she's really funny and chill. But I don't know. I don't want her to die. Maybe get punched once in a while. But not killed.

When we get to the floor she's being held on, Allison is walking but when I see Lydia lying in bed I run to the glass. What even?! Who could've did that to her?

"Jocey, you're right. Kate's right. We have to...we have to make sure this doesn't happen here again."

"What does that mean Allison?"

"It means we would have to get rid of all the wolves here. But do they all do this?" She whispers and I smirk. She finally gets it.

"He's my friend. But so is Lydia. They all do it and they can't help themselves. You have to listen to Kate. Next on that bed could be me- or even you."

Allison nods and turns around to go back inside the elevator. I'm going to do this. We're going to do this. And I know Kate will be on my side. Gots to be strong. And I know I'll have to kill Scott myself to prove I can do this. I'm fine with that. Kind of. I don't know. Yes.

The sound my bow makes is amazing. It feeling of pulling the string to my cheek and then letting it go just to hear the soaring noise and watch it hit its target makes me feel like a queen. I hit Derek in the shoulder. Allison hits him in the leg and I enjoy how this feels. I love how this feels. My sister and I doing this together. Allison shit her flash arrows and I threw two knives, both at Scott. I hit him in his shoulder and grazed his stomach. Kate didn't tell me to but I don't need her to tell me what to do.

For some reason we're watching Derek get up and pull Scott away, so I grab my bow and strut after them. I'm picturing smoke and slow motion at I walk. Kate is behind me and so is Allison. She probably can't handle this. I'm just thinking of Lydia. Anyone else that I love that can be hurt by them.

"Jocelyn, Allison! I can explain," Scott whines while pulling out my knives.

"Stop lying," Allison struts towards him with anger. I want to get this over with and slay his ass but it seems like she wants to have a pointless chat. "For once, stop lying."

I load my bow -an orgasmic gold and shiny compound bow with black pulleys and gears- with an arrow and point it at Scott's head but Allison walks in my way.

"I was going to tell you the truth at the formal. I was going to tell you everything," Scott says while backing away. I walk up next to Allison and crouch down low to hear whatever pathetic story he has to say. Lydia. Stiles. Allison. Me. My dad. My aunt. All people that can be killed by him. Can't have that.

"Everything that I said. Everything that I did-"

"Was to protect me. I don't believe you."

I smirk at Scott and his dumbfounded face. Thank god. Now we can get rid of him and finish this job. Right, Allison?" I look up at her with a smile. She shakes her head and turns her head towards Kate.

"You said we were just going to catch them," she says all innocent and I scoff. I wish she would understand that they have to be dead. I have infernal battles too. But Kate told me I'm saving so many more people by getting rid of these ones. These evil dumb animals with no self control. I wish it wasn't Scotty but I didn't like him in the first place. Just have to channel those feelings.

"We did that. Now we're going to kill them," Kate says and shoots Derek. I look at him and feel no pity. Maybe a little because of this perfect abs going to waste. "See? Not that hard!" She shrugs and continues walking towards us two.

Allison is gaping and confused. She has to do this to prove she can handle it. I wish I could but I can't.

"Oh no, I know that look. That's the you're going to have to do it yourself look. Unless Jocey?" Kate turns to me and I look up. Ok maybe I wasn't thinking I had to kill Scott.

"Uh, ok," I hold out my hand and she put the gun in my palm nice and slow. Allison starts speaking to me and telling me to stop but I point it at Scott's head and turn my head so I don't look at his face. He starts talking to me to in a pleading baby voice. I can't think about that. Kate pushes Allison down when she tries to stop me but I don't loose focus.

"It's what has to be done," I whisper to Scott and put my finger on the trigger. It should be easy to shoot a gun. Right? 1...2...

"Jocelyn!" I look to my left and see my father.

"Put the gun down, sweetie."

"Shoot," Kate says and I look at my dad and at Scott but then at Kate and what she expects me to be.

"I know what you did, Kate," my dad says and I look back to Kate. Huh?

"I did what I was told to do," Kate says and I slowly lower the gun. She looks at me and I shrug. What are they talking about?

"No one asked you to murder innocent people," dad says again and my hand completely drops. I can't help but look at my aunt with shock.

"What innocent people," I murmur and she grabs the gun and pushes me down next to Allison, putting the gun right back to Scott.

My dad motions to the house, "there were children in that house. Ones who were human. Look at what you're doing now, you're holding a gun to a sixteen year old boy. No proof he spilled human blood."

What? Was she responsible for the fire. Kate wasn't bad ass, she wasn't doing any good. She was ruthless. She just pushed me to the floor because I wouldn't kill my friend. What the fuck is wrong with her? What's wrong with me?

"We go by the code," my dad speaks again but Kate still has the gun trained on Scott. My dad speaks in French and I piece it together in my brain. "We hunt those who hunt us."

So we don't kill every wolf. Just the ones who kill the innocent. Kate lied to me. She lies to Allison. I look at my sister with that look. That look that means anything but she knows what it means and puts her hand on mines. I turn to Scott and when we lock eyes I mouth sorry and kind of look sad but I don't really care. Because we all make mistakes.

Kate starts to pulls the trigger and then OH SHIT my dad put his gun to her and says all bad ass, "put the gun down."

Kate looks at him in school and this whole time I'm kind of wondering why in the hell Scott hasn't kicked the gun out of her hand or even me for that matter. Actually he should, I'm not about to get shot.

I jump as my dad shoot and we all look to the tree that just got rekt. (I've been watching pewdiepie)

"Before I put you down," my dad says. What even is life because Kate is like an animal and she's worse than Scott. Maybe she should die. I don't know. I'm just kidding I like her more than Scott.

Kate lowers her gun and I can't help but smile. Yay. Scott looks relieved too.

WHAT THE FUCK I DIDN'T KNOW THIS WAS PARANORMAL ACTIVITY WHY IS THE DOOR OPENING HELLO WHO'S THERE?! YES THE HALE HOUSE DOOR WHICH FOR SOME REASON IS IN PERFECT SHAPE IS OPENING BY ITSELF. IM A WEREWOLF HUNTER NOT A GHOST HUNTER LIKE I WILL PERSONALLY CALL GHOST BUSTERS FOR THIS SHIT I DON'T FUCK WITH GHOSTS NONONONO BYE BYE.

Yes, Im a pussy. I start backing away and then I realize who I am. Bad bitch. Duh. Allison takes over the pussy role and the rest of us except Derek -who's been lying there this whole time being useless- look at the door.

"What it is?" Allison asks and I look at Scott to see his eyes changing colors.

"It's the alpha."

He said that so mysterious if we were on a tv show that it would be a commercial break.

But nope.

Randomly this weird wolf runs out and starts circling us way too fast. We try to keep up. Allison pointing her bow around crazily now. I realize I can be faster with knives so I dropped mines and have like five in my hands. Reloading is work.

My dad gets knocked down, and I throw a knife. It hits a tree because the dog was too fast but I'm still bad as hell so round of applause. Thanks.

Ow. I got knocked down. Goddamnit. I'm not getting back up. It's probably not a good idea. But hey, he thought I was the second biggest threat so how about it. Plus I'm really in pain. Allison grunts and then Scott because he kn Ike's then down. My vision is a bit blurry because of how hard I hit my head so I'm not even opening my eyes. Plus I don't want him to think I'm awake. Kate is yelling c'mon because she's crazy as hell. Chick all you got gun.

I open my eyes and see some guy holding her hand as she grains and cris. Holy shit! I can't really go for my knives so I just have to watch him grab Kate's neck. She makes a face that anyone would make if they were being choked. I don't want my aunt to die! But also I don't want to die myself, so!

He throws her all in the air until she lands in the burnt porch of the Hale house. Insert damnnnnnnnn meme. Just as fast, he walks over and picks her up and drags her inside. Yay I can get up now. I scramble over and grab her gun and get up to run inside of the house.

Jocelyn!" Allison yells and then gets up as I run to the door. She's following me but I shake my head at her and motion for her to stay. She'll only slow us down

I get inside and see Peter holding his Kate's neck. I raise my gun and he smirks and tilts his head as if mocking us and says, "she is very beautiful, Kate. She looks like you. Probably less damaged. She's on the road to destruction because of you, though. I'm going to give you a chance to save her. Apologize."

I let out a sob. I don't really cry but I know what he's going to do to her. I know she isn't going to apologize either. I don't want to loose my aunt. I don't know how to cope.

"Apologize for disintegrating my family and leaving me burnt and broken for six years, and I'll let you live," he says and I can see he's on the edge of tears but I give a solid zero fucks. I look at Kate as she hesitates. Bitch you better.

"I'm sorry," she whispers and even I can tell that was the fakest thing ever but she said it, right? I start lowering the gun I've been holding up and wait for him to throw Kate down or something.

The only thing I see is the blood that splatter against the window and Kate's body as it falls I drop down to my knees. I don't know what else to do.

"I don't know about you Jocelyn but that apology didn't sound very sincere," he says and looks towards me. I can't move or speak and can barely breathe so when he starts walking I just look into my aunt's dead eyes.

I hear a growl and look towards my left. Scott is there. Then I hear footsteps and look towards the right. Sexy ass ugly wolf Derek. He's a sexy guy but an ugly werewolf. Just saying. "Run," I hear Scott growl but I can't move. Someone grabs me, though, and pulls me up. I'm still looking at Kate with my mouth wide open because what even. My aunt. Is dead.

When I get outside I look up and see Allison. She's got tears in her eyes but she's more composed than me. She didn't see Kate get her throat ripped out.

"Come one! Come on!" She says. I look away at the burned house to hear the fighting noises inside. I don't know what to do with myself.

"Jocelyn I'm will pimp slap you!" Allison yells at me and I look at her for a second. Pimp slapping is a thing we always resort to. I don't where I got it from but it all started when Allison wouldn't share the Barbie stuff and I 'accidentally' pushed her down the small flight of steps. She wouldn't stop crying so I pimp slapped her and we do it now when we're crazy. I don't know.

Someone flies out the window which ultimately makes me jump up and back away. It's Scott. Allison looks over to him and we see that big as wolf come out next. I grab Allison and we run over to my father and both make an effort to drag him farther away from that beast.

Randomly, Jackson's car pulls up and Stiles jumps out after honking the horn. He throws some random bottle and the alpha catches it in his hand, even angrier. Allison puts a knife in my hand. I grip the beautiful cold steel and the world seems to slow down as I focus on the bottle. I flip the knife in the air and put all my energy into cocking my hand back and letting the knife soar through the air until it connects with the glass bottle.

His arm goes up in flames and I smirk. I'm back bitches. Jackson throws another bottle and it hits him in his chest, setting the rest of his body ablaze. What a waist of a knife.

Scott kicks the alpha as he in transitioning between human and wolf while burning, which makes him stumble to the left a little before falling into his knees and then on his back.

Allison grabs my hand, hugging me, before letting go and making her way towards Scott. Reality runs me over as I look back at the house and remember my dead aunt is lying there. I let myself fall onto my back and bring my cold hands up to my face to slightly hide it as I cry. The hands that grab me this time are more manly and I let them hold me. I don't know who it is but I don't care, because I need it.

its 12:28 and I'm still writing guys prepare for season two


	13. So I Just Gained An Ex

Welcome to season two are you happy cuz I am tirrd of being so far behind and season three 4 some reason decided to have 24 episodes like nobody told them they can do that. Hey guys. Isaac appears in this episode.

My life has maybe drastically changed. I've cut all ties with Stiles- us dating anyway- even though he still likes me. I've been training. My dad kind of teaches me the ways. I don't have time for relationships. Unlike Allison who only decided to stop seeing Scott because my father tried to kill him. My father almost killed me when he found out I had holes in my tongue and stomach but what's done is done. I thought I was hiding it so well.

Also, I kind of chase Scott now and play cops and robbers on full moons for practice. Yes, he lets me throw knives and shoot arrows at him. I'm good at using the katana and my father's been working on ways to have it be discreet but besides that, I'm a happy bitch.

Stiles is definitely having a wet dream and I made the mistake of coming to see Lydia obviously. I heard Allison having sex with Scott and I left because she's a nasty hoe. Ugh. Well I didn't hear them having sex I heard her say wrong hole. Yeah. Scott is more of an idiot than I ever thought.

I kind of died when she screamed that.

I went to the bathroom and when I come out I see Stiles hugged up on a vending machine. He literally looks like he's raping it.

"I didn't know this is how low your standards were after me," I say and he jumps back off the vending machine.

"No, it just won't give me my Reeses," he grunt and grabs the top of the machine and starts shaking it. I watch him for a second, not bothering to remind him how many deaths by vending machines happen yearly. Happens a lot in sims. It pisses me off.

Stiles jumps back as fast as he can as it FALLS LIKE I PREDICTED.

I shake my head and run over to the turned over vending machine. "Don't just stand there, help me get the snacks out of here!" I quietly shout at him.

He looks left and right before rushing over and helping me lift up the vending machine. I feel so cool. Like a stoner who got the munchies but decided spent all his money on weed so he had to rob a convenience store.

Once we lift it up barely, I start reaching under and going between the broken glass to grab the candy. I pull out a bunch of things as I use my knees to help support the weight of the vending machine.

Randomly there's the weird ass scream that sounds like a hyena got ran over or saw his family get shot or something. Stiles and I both look at each other before bolting towards Lydia's room, yelling for her as if it was going to do something.

Her dad, Scott's mom, Stiles, and I all run into her empty room and then into the bathroom. It's also empty but the showers running and her clothes are there. Stiles taps me with his knuckles and I look where his eyes are trained. An open window. Well then. Looks like Lydia just went to take a midnight stroll.

But seriously, wtf.

Stiles, Scott, Allison and I are going on a hunting trip. Mainly because my father is going on one and they won't tell me or my sister what their going to do. Everything is after Kate's funeral. I'm not looking forward to that at all. Scott's got his head out the window like a freaking dog and I have the urge to pet him. But he's directing us wherever so I don't know if that's appropriate.

"What have you got on you?" Allison asks and I open my jacket and pull out a 12 piece knife set and shake my head.

"Don't you keep knives in Stiles' jeep?" She asks and I shake my head furiously.

"What?" Stiles shouts and I shrug as he looks back for a quick second.

"Don't know what she's talking about..."I trail off and slip my hand under the driver's seat to grab the other set of 12. "Hey look! I have 24. How random is that, am I right?"

Stiles shakes his head and Allison laughs at me this is her fault. Now I need a new hiding place.

"Are you sure this is where the scent leads?" I ask Scott with the most confused look ever because we are at the hale house. The place I hate with every inch of my body. Every centimeter. Every millimeter. Every mini meter. Every single atom.

"Has Lydia ever been here?" He asks and Allison shrugs while shaking her head.

"Great. Can't even rely on the only wolf we have in our friend group, now what?!" I say and start walking ahead of everyone slowly. I grab Stiles hand and pat his shoulder. "Piggy back ride? I know you still love the hell out of me!l I nudge him and he chuckles deeply. Still hot as hell.

"Still very hot," I say and pinch his cheek very gently. I walk away from him to look around. I've grown closer to Lydia and have a new found love for her because I feel really bad for her and I realized I'm a bitch too.

Something catches my eye by the ground and I bend down. A trip wire? Derek wouldn't put that there. Had to be my dad.

"Guys look. It's a trip wire," I motion for the other three and Stiles comes next to me. When Allison comes over, I tap her shoulder. "It has to be dads. Why would Derek put a trip wire here? He's a wolf."

Stiles grabs the trip wire and pulls on it. Nothing happened. "Huh," I say and shrug.

"Stiles?" We hear and turn around. Scott. Is. Hanging. Upside. Down. Why does God literally try to kill me with laughter? I fall backwards laughing and Scott says, "next time you see a trip wire; don't trip it."

"Noted," Stiles replies and Allison looks down at me with a goofy smile. They go to cut him down and I'm still crawling on the floor and catching my breath. It's way more funnier than it sounds.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Scott says and shushes me. "Someone's coming! Hide!" He whisper shouts and Stiles grabs my arm, dragging me up and pulling me out Into the woods with him and my sister.

I see my dad and the two guys he went hunting with. He's whispering to Scott. He's talking stupid shit. Like trying to threaten Scott like always bits annoying now. Get a life, dad. It's getting old. Even I hate it now.

When my dad leaves, us three run out and go to Scott. Still upside down. Hahahahahahh. "You okay?" Allison asks.

Scott sarcastically laughs and shakes his head, "just another life threatening conversation with your dad."

"I sincerely apologize. He does it around the house, too. I know how you feel," I say and throw my hands up in the air like praise Jesus that my dad left.

"Over here," Allison says, standing by the pulley system suspending Scott in the air. Before any of us can try to get Scott down, the rope snaps and Scott stands there like he just win the Nobel prize with his claws out and says, "I think I got it."

I don't know if Allison and Stiles are impressed but they're not following Scott so I don't because I don't know if we're supposed to or...? Or what, Jocelyn? Don't know. Goodbye

Waking up, I felt really good. I felt hot; like bitch step to me, I am mother fucking Jocelyn Argent. I took my shower and and blew out the frizz I call hair so it was straight and long just how I like. I didn't even want to put effort into my outfit so to be literal I put on my black 'don't care, never did' crop top (which made dad mad but momma has my back) with ripped jeans and black and white Jordan's. Also, to be retro I put on a black choker but those ones with flower cutouts, and stack rings. How amazing. I am so amazing. I drive my own car now, so I left way before Allison with only an apple for breakfast. Good day. Good day.

Today seems different. Not sure why. First period was a nice test. Hahahaha. Love it. I was in my seat next to Stiles and I was allllll smiles. I was trying to ignore him as he distracted me by whispering to Scott about Lydia. He ended up getting detention. Yippee Kay yay! Now who am I supposed to hang out with. I kick him under the table and he sucks his teeth at me. We are something special.

I love him, I hate him.

After class, I surprised Allison at her locker. It's not going to be a good day because of Kate's funerals but also who cares.

"Hey 2nd baddest bitch alive. Turn that frown upside down! Everything is gonna be ok. Don't worry bout a ting," I say to cheer her up. (Btw I typed ting and my phone auto corrected about to bout)

She pulls out her dress and rolls her eyes, "Kate is dead."

"Yeah, no shit," I say and grab the folded paper I see in her locker. I unfold it even though she's trying to grab it. "Be...because I... love you!" I finally read and she snatches the letter. Ew. Gross love stuff. Allison smiles to herself and enjoys that letter way too much. She's in love and I'm just eating food, so.

"Bye..." I say and wonder off. I need to get my own dress. Then I hear it.

"She was her aunt."

"That crazy bitch who killed all those people?"

"Yeah. I'd hate to sit next to her.l"

"Bitch! The fuck!" I yell from where I'm standing across the hall. This is not helping my social status. A lot of people stop to stare at me. I'm popular because I'm bad in class and talk to everyone so a lot of people know me.

"What the hell, Jocelyn?" The girl says and her friend makes the most basic chick face ever.

"Are you talking about her? Like did you forget she was my sister. Did you forget I was walking right by? Do you want me to make you swallow your teeth? Anyone who wants to talk about me, my sister and my dead aunt can get their asses whooped. Plain and simple. Now please, carry on with your mother fucking day," I say and then keep walking. I love being me. Allison is cherry red and about to cry. I don't have to comfort her. Because Scott walks right into the room. Great Going.

Technically, I should've gotten suspension or even a detention but the principal/ teacher said I was acting out because I was 'grieving' and he would let it slide. Yeah. Ok.

Basically. I. Hate. Cameras. And. Funerals. I had on my nice black dress and black heels and my dad has to hold my hands because I punched someoned camera. It was quiet as we got ready and quiet when we got into the car then it was quiet as we drove to the place. Then bam! Light camera action. No, I'm not fucking with paparazzi. I am not famous and there's no need for them to be taking pictures of me like I am one.

The police had to escort us. Like its so rude that they are taking pictures while we are trying to grieve about our dead aunt. Then I saw him. My motherfucking grandpa. I hate him. He's crazy and weird and I know why Kate is the way she is. Was. I watch the old crabapple hug my dad and cheek kiss my mother before he walks over to my twinsey and I where we sit. I don't like him standing over me.

"Do you remember me?" He says with a crazy smile. I look away and my mom gives me this devil like look that means "little bitch behave." She knows me so well.

Allison doesn't really answer and I smile the fakest smile I could muster because I ain't fake. It was hard. I am fake. Actually. I can be fake as hell.

"I don't suppose you girls will call me grandpa. I haven't seen you both since you were three. I remember you Allison, the quiet one who was focused on her toys," he looks over to me, "and you, Jocelyn. Who was mouthing off and running around. Just call me Gerard for the time being." He's speaking all low like he's trying to be mysterious and it bothers me.

"But id prefer grandpa," he says one last item with the same kind of threatening look my dad gives us when he wants us to do something. I scratch 'lol' on Allison's hand and she looks at the white marks my nails left and chuckles. We do that all the time when we need to communicate.

Thankfully GERARD sits next to my sister and I'm sitting next to my mother which is only a little bit of an improvement but still. A step up. Allison turns and waves towards Scott and Stiles who I see behind. A tombstone, watching us. Wouldn't expect nothing less.

I'm still dedicated to being a hunter, and no outsider is going to come in and think I'll be as friendly with him as I am with Scott. Scott's lucky he's with my sister and I like him because otherwise those little games we play on full moons will be real and he will be dead. So.

After the whole funeral, we had to go home and Allison's and I took showers- separate, of course- and then lied in my bed, just talking about the craziness that is our lives. All of the adults left for some reason and we had to sit at home. I know they were doing Wolfy stuff and I'm never allowed to come because they still don't think I'm mature enough. My dad has been telling me a lot about things, though.

Everything is fine with life. I like how things are going. I hope something or someone doesn't come in and fuck it up.

-_DID YOU THINK WAS THE end? THINK AGAIN! Seeing Isaac getting abused is making me sad but let's go!_

I'm taking a lovely stroll through a lovely neighborhood here with my jackets lovely little compartment filled with knives when some kid runs out a door and hops in his bike. His dad comes out a bit later yelling, "Isaac!"

Weird shit. I analyze the guys face as gets into his car and then decide I'm bored and nosey. I wait for the car to pull off and then dart into the house because the doors wide open.

"Jocelyn!" I hear a very familiar voice and don't turn around because they don't know it's me. "Jocelyn?" I hear again and I don't move from inside of the house for like five minutes.

First I see broken glass everywhere and food thrown on the floor which actually hurts. They look like they've got money and they obviously aren't a very happy family. I see pictures of a woman. She's very pretty and she's with a younger boy. He's got nice curly hair and he's pretty cute. I guess that's the boy that's all grown up and was speeding off on his bike.

I've got time. I run upstairs and open the first door. Bathroom. Second door? Linen closet. Ugh. Third door? Jackpot. It's a teenage boy's room. He's got lacrosse stuff and looks really boring. Ok, I mean he does look kind of cute. There's barely any pictures.

I sit on the bed and smell the pillow. Smells good. Not like cologne, but some nice smell that I can't place. Wonder what Allison is doing right now. Probably with her boyfriend and I'm smelling a strangers pillow. Fuck this. I'm leaving.

I take one last look at the room and shrug. Oh well. Buh-bye. I feel really good right now.

Ah, another morning I'm awake and another day where I feel weird as hell. Nothing eventful happens in My damn silly life. What the fuck?! Peter made things so interesting now it's like wake up, break into people's houses and then sleep. This morning I was definitely feeling dressy so I wore a black paneled skater dress with pretty flowers on them. And mesh at the bottom. I looked better than Lydia and Allison combined. And I was wearing heels. What?!

We had to give Lydia a ride to school which meant we were in Allison's car today. I can't even. Lydia had on a skintight red dress and her okay cleavage was showing. I say okay because if you compare her boobs to mine, you won't even give her a second glance. I don't know why boobs are important to me, ok? I carry a jacket full of knives. Focus on that. We were talking about Lydia's weird romp through the woods. Naked.

We walked up to the school doors laughing because Lydia lost nine pounds not that anyone is going to notice.

"Are you ready for this?" Allison asks Lydia and Lydia scoffs.

"Please. It's not like my aunts a serial killer," she says and I narrow my eyes at her and the I decide to flick her. Lydia being Lydia. Jocelyn being Jocelyn.

Lydia opens the doors and struts in. Everyone stops and looks at her. She looks nervous as hell so I fluff her hair and whisper. "Be the bad bitch you are."

She clears her throat and flips her bang. I hear her whisper, "bad bitch." Then she struts away. I smile at Alison and nod. Lydia's back. Don't know whether to be happy or sad. Or both. Probably sad.

This was a very uneventful school day, I had the most boring classes even though I got in trouble for not having my homework but I forgot all about that. I don't have anything to do now.

GUESS WHERE IM GOING? Lacrosse practice. Hahahahaha. I still hate lacrosse but I'm just chilling here because I don't have anything better to do. Scott is the goalie and for some reason he's trying to break his teams legs or some shit. He's hitting everyone and running out of the goal. It's been like three people that got rekt because of him.

Poor Danny. He's next. I love Danny. Ok, now I see what's going on. Scott is being weird. Why is he sniffing people?

What the hell? This is actually fun. Next up is Jackson but he chickens out because like I've always said, he's a little bitch and if I never said it, I thought it. Next is.. drumroll... number 14. Prepare to be destroyed by some werewolf meat by the name of Scott. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

He's got the ball! He's running! Scott's also running! They hit each other! And...14 falls on his hands and knees? What even? No, he can't be.

I stand up and run down the bleachers as they both look up. How did he not get pummeled? I run into the field and push the kid over while ignoring the coach -who I'm pretty sure is on drugs- yelling.

He looks up at me with wide gray eyes and I look at Scott with a shocked look. No way. This kids got master lacrosse skills. And he's cute. Like so cute that I don't realize that the coach is calling me because i'm trying to study his facial features through his mask.

"Argent! What're are you doing?! Why are you on my field?!" Coach shouts and I look up at him, now realizing how crazy I must look.

"Uh, I saw McCall hit my- my boyfriend and I got so worried that I had to see, um, if he was okay," I stutter and pat the kids shoulder pads.

"Lahey's your boyfriend?" Coach asks in the most skeptical tone ever. Don't know who he's insulting right now with that tone but I'll go with it.

"Uh, yeah! L- Lahey is definitely my boo!" I try to smile as best as I can and hope this Lahey kid isn't giving it away that we have never even met. I grab the gloved hand and pull of the glove. Oh my god am I really about to do this. Ugh. Blegh. I slowly lift his fingers that have probably been on his dick and asshole, to my lips and place a soft and weak kiss on them. That ocd is really kicking in. I've been feeling good for weeks, too.

I look up the sound of walkie talkies and see three cops walking towards me looking like the men in green or something. What did I even do? I didn't do shit? That's some crazy shit.

Lahey looks to Scott and mouths something that I can't make out. Uh, what? I see how it is. "You're keeping secrets from me! I'm your girlfriend! You're supposed to tell me everything! You're cheating, aren't you. How are you going to tell him a secret right in front of me?!" I yell and stand up abruptly, placing my hand on my forehead and sighing.

"Take this piece of tin," I take off one of my stack rings and throw it down at the kid, "you said forever and you lied. We're through!" I yell dramatically and look towards Stiles' dad and the other officers. "Take this scumbag away!" Then I storm off the field in my heels. I don't know why I threw the ring but I feel like I had a good performance and people will believe we broke up.

I don't know why I had to do that. Now, sheriff wants to speak to me about the Lahey kid who I now know is named Isaac, and who I know recognize as the kid who's house I broke into! Apparently his dad was murdered. And Jackson said I was at their house last night. So not only am I his ex, but I was at his house the night his dad was murdered.

"So, did you know Isaac's father was abusing him?" Stiles dad says and I shake my head slowly. I probably look nervous as hell.

"How long were you two dating exactly?"

"Uh, well. It's a long story- I never keep track of dates. Probably about half a year."

"Have you even lived here for half a year?" The sheriff asks and internally grown. If I could just grab his gun and maybe shoot myself.

"See? I'm never good with dates! We've been in love for so long it feels like twenty years but it's probably a couple months." Nice save.

"Ok, uhhh, what happened the yesterday night when you arrived at the Lahey residence?"

"I was looking for my boyfriend-"

"Isaac."

"Yes, Isaac, and I saw him riding his bike... and his dad followed...him in the car. I ran after them...calling for..."

"Isaac?"

"Calling for Isaac...but they sped off and it started raining so I left."

"Jackson said he saw you go inside of the house."

"Yeah, I left inside the house. I saw broken glass everywhere and... I dropped to my knees and... cried over the broken glass because... it reminded me of an old dog... who choked on glass...and then I went upstairs in Isaac's room and... Then decided I should just leave."

"So you saw Isaac, your boyfriend that you were in love with who you also dumped today, speeding off on his bike, his dad chased him and you tried to chase them but you decided to leave...inside of the house. Cried over broken glass...went into Isaac's room...and the left?"

I nod my head at his confused face. He stopped writing a long time ago. I probably remind him a lot of Stiles. "We're done here. Thanks Jocelyn."

"No probz. Can you tell Isaac that I actually do want that ring? I need it."

"Sure thing, Jocelyn."

I get up and run out the room. Well that was embarrassing. My grandfather was the one who called me down there. MY GRANDFATHER IS THE MOTHERFUCKING PRINCIPAL! He's been here for one day. When did this even happen? Why has today turned out so extremely weird? More importantly how did I just gain and lose a boyfriend so quickly? And why am I such a bad liar?

"Since when have you had a boyfriend?" Allison asks me as we leave school. She stayed to wait for me.

"Don't ask." Wait... "How do you even know?!"

"A lot of people have been talking about how you dumped up with him on the field today. In front of a whole bunch of people. Plus he's a suspect for murder."

"Oh my god! I just want to go home and die!"

"I know you're upset about your breakup, but just calm down, everything will be fine. I sure he didn't murder someone."

"ughhhhh!"

Even my dad knows about this Isaac kid and I'm in trouble because I've had a boyfriend and never told him. Like what even. He told me to go up to my room and do my homework but like a hour later, He called me downstairs to have a private talk and so that's why I know something is up.

"Tell me about the boy. To get to the point, Was he a wolf?"

"Do you really think I'd be dating a wolf? Look, dad, we weren't dating. I don't even know him. I just lied to the coach and it all backfired-" hold up...WAIT A MINUTE THERE CHICKEN DINNER, "why does it matter? Do you think he's a wolf?! What's going on?!"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Now that I know you never dated him, don't worry about it at all," my dad says and I grab his arm.

"No! Tell me now. I deserve to know! You can't drag me in and kick me out, dad!" As I say this, my father shushes me and sighs.

"He might be. And he might've murdered his dad-"

I reach for my katana that's sitting on a rack to my left but my dad grabs my hand. "No! We've got everything handled. Jocelyn, you cannot go and kill everyone you think is a wolf. There's a code we follow. You know what happened to Kate."

Fuck you.

Allison was eavesdropping and told me that my father and grandfather sent a cop out and I've been watching closely to everything that's been going on since then. I waited for the perfect time and then I snuck out. With my sword this time.

I made the best attempt to follow him to the station but this stupid bitch mother effer stopped and got out of the car so I had to pass him and pretend I was going to someone's house. It was a weird apartment building that looked abandoned but he went with it, checking his tires and shit. Well that is until he got shot with an arrow.

Allison. Or some other crazy fucker. Most likely my sister.

They have a plan and I have to get there first. I don't know what she's doing but I have to. Thank god my car is fast. I don't know if I'm against someone, but if we're racing I'm going to win. Pulling up to the station, getting out of my car and unsheathing my sword was the most amazing thing I have ever felt. I'm doing something.

I'm killing my ex but it's all good, he won't mind. Hopefully he actually is a wolf. It'd be awkward if he wasn't.

"Jocelyn!" I turn around and see Derek and Stiles. That's who I was racing. Really?

"That's a big sword," Stiles says while taking a step back.

"Put it down!" Derek says confidently. I smirk at him. Does he really think I'm going to listen to him or something?

"Or what exactly? You gonna kill me? You wanna do that, alpha? With no pack?" I put emphasis on every single word so it stings a bit. I feel good right now.

"You're going to walk into that police station holding a katana? Who do you think you are?" Derek laughs a little with the last question and I scoff.

"Jocelyn Adriana Argent. Matter of fact, I know who I am. Isn't that funny?" Now I know the kid in there is a wolf. That's nice. I can do what was intended to do by that cop Allison shot.

"Let me do what I'm doing. He's innocent. He hasn't harmed anyone and he doesn't deserve to die."

"Isn't that your ex boyfriend?!" Stiles says angrily and I roll my eyes.

"You know what! Fine! Take me in there and show me that the kid isn't a beast and I won't attempt to kill him. How's that? I'm going in with you no matter what."

And so the plan is created. I have to leave behind my knife but I've got my jacket so I'm not worried whatsoever. I need to prove to my dad and to Kate wherever she is- heaven or most likely hell- that I'm worthy. That I can be a hunter. They need to be gone. And I'll be coming for Derek sooner or later.

Derek is charming the front office lady and Stiles brings me into his dad's office where he tried something until realizing that's that's. Fucking fail! He's so dumb and useless

"What's wrong?" I ask and he shrugs, pretty speechless.

"Cmon!" He says and we start awaking through the halls of the police department. I don't know where I'm going but this place is cool. It's cool Stiles dad is the sheriff because we wouldn't get away with anything.

We run into a guy who's bleeding, carrying some type of needle and has a arrow in his leg. Obviously its the dumb cop that can't do his job for shit.

"Oh, sorry we were just.." Stiles trails off and the officer looks at his leg and back at us. What? Fucking Allison, man. The Guy hits me and then He grabs Stiles and tries to stick him with a needle.

Am I about to kill a man? This dude just hit me. This dude just hit me. This dude. Just hit. Me. BITCH ASS MOTHERFUCKING POOPY HEAD!

I reach into my pocket from the floor and get up. That hurt. He's dragged Stiles into some back room and I can hear the fire alarm he must've pulled. Whatever. I walk inside with my knife ready to throw right at his head but I see what he's looking at. The broken open cell doors. I've got bigger problems.

I jump back as something runs across the room and grabs the man, throwing him from side to side. I kind of want to help him but I crawl over to Stiles, not sure if I want to bring that beast over here with only throwing knives.

Maybe I'm not ready. He's breaking this guys arm and slamming his head. Okay, I've got to do it. I stand up and throw a knife just as Derek walks in shouting no.

Almost perfectly it hits Isaac in his shoulder and he howls, looking at me. I've seen a wolf before but never has it been looking like it wants to kill me! I reach into my leather jacket and pull out another knife. I can do this all day buddy.

Derek growls this crazy manly growl that makes him even More sexier. The growl makes Isaac crawl into a corner and in a ball I drop the knife as he looks up at me, now in his human form. We lock eyes and the fire alarm fades nose fades away slowly and I can only focus on him.

I have real pain in my heart thinking about how I just stabbed this boy. I find myself running over to him, in the corner and letting myself fall to the floor so I'm sitting next to him.

I pull out the knife and rub my hand over his wound once. Now it can heal. Because I took the knife out. Not because I ran my hand over. Duh. He's a poor kid who gets abused by his father and I just stabbed him in his back. Worst ex ever.

I don't know what's going on behind me because all I can focus on are these compelling gray eyes that I can't look away from. What am I doing? Why is it so different?

Well, I'm caressing his face and calming him down. Why is he so scared? Is it because Derek growled? Shame on Derek. Shame on me. What I saw at the field through his mask was only the beginning. Now that he's right here, shaking and leaning into my hand, I realize that he's not an animal. And I let him put his hand on my thigh. He doesn't do anything but place it there, still staring into my eyes.

Someone grabs my arm and lifts me up, "what is wrong with you?" I turn to look at Stiles who's got the major stupidest look on his face.

I look back at Isaac who's looking at me and I shake my head slowly. Um, ok. "I- I don't know."

"I have to go," I say and run out of the building. I get into my car and and drop my head onto the steering wheel.

What. In. The. Actual. Fuck.

/./..

It's 5:56am goodnight I just watched two teen wolf episodes and I don't know why it's been four hours. Probably because my links always stop working and I have to wait to continue where I am. I hate writing sad/happy/love scenes in first person so sorry if this is shit but I tried

LEAVE A REVIEWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEE

Update, I wrote this before so any reviews I'm not replying here probably in another later chapter right now its 2:29 I finished chapter 16 an hour ago. Or 15


	14. I Got Kidnapped

I'm almost cried last night thinking about how Allison is going to die and what Jocelyn is going to do. I just wanted to add that but I wrote this a couple days ago. Dear HURRICANE BTW I SHOWED MY BEST FRIEND ALEX WHO WRITES REVIEWS ON ALL MY STORIES AND SHE EVEN SAID- hold I'm going to check- "comment fucking slayed" then I agreed and I sent her a video of some boy twerking and that got our attention.

I may or may not have just went to watch that video again.

Ok. Here we go. Btw I HAVE THIS WONDERFUL BANNER IF U WANT TO CLICK THE LINK FOR THIS STORY IT'S SO CUTE I MADE IT IN SCHOOL LIKE TWO YEARS AGO when we're supposed to look up environmental stuff

Halfway through writing this, planet of the apes came on so excuse me.

-_====++++++*+*++/

"So then, I was in the car and Derek brings him outside and the whole time Isaac is staring into my face and it was crazy."

"That's so cute. Maybe you can get back together," Allison says in reply from the story I just told her. This bitch.

"We were never dating!" I shout and flick her in between her eyes. Annoying. I hate annoying people. I don't know what's wrong with me but seeing Isaac like that was like me punching a baby. He's innocent and he hasn't done anything to anyone. I just feel really bad. Like when I almost killed Scott. I don't know, I just have this thing. I want to finish what Kate started but I don't even know what Kate started. What she wants is unknown to me. Peter even said I'm on the road to destruction, on the path to be just like Kate.

"Kate is dead. And no one is asking you to try and kill every single wolf that exists. That's not our job. Whoever threatens our friends and family are the ones that we go after. Isaac is harmless. You're going to go crazy and get yourself killed trying to live up to the ridiculous standards you set for something you don't understand. Make a promise with me, we work together, as sisters, and we don't get behind each others backs and against each other ever."

Well damn, never thought my baby sister would make more sense than me.

"Somewhat like that. I promise we'll never go against each other and I won't try to kill every wolf." My promises mean nothing. Even at this moment I know I'll probably kill someone. If I was a wolf I'd probably be the most dangerous wolf alive. Cross me and I will put you through hell. Now I want to be a wolf.

"Fair enough. Now let's talk about Isaac and how you're so in loooooveeee," she exclaims and I hit her with a pillow and shake my head. Annoying. Loser. Lame. Irritating. Stupid. Overbearing. Nasty. Allison. And she just hit me with a notebook. If she had a b in her name it would be for bitch. But now I'm going to grab this pillow and have a perfectly cliche pillow fight with my sister.

WHY IS SOME CRAZY SHIT ALWAYS HAPPENING TO ME.

I've been taking a lot of night drives and walks lately and tonight I decided to to get some Popeyes chicken, not a big deal. So there I was, got my chicken, ate, and then I was like, 'oh shit! I need gas!' So I drive to the gas station to get me some gas.

I saw this creepy guy but whatever. He left and the lights went out. I didn't know what the fuck just happened but I was getting the fuck out of there. So I took the pump out of my car and got in the driver's seat. Guess what? No keys. Now, I know I left my keys in the car. I looked in my car and then went outside to look. I'm thinking Michael Myers is out here or something. I hear someone jingling keys like they want to taunt me.

I will never fight Michael Myers but it's unlikely it's him, so I pull out my blade and wait for someone to come up to me. AND I GET KIDNAPPED.

I just came to my senses and some guy pulled the black bag off of my head. I look left and right so I noticed I was in the Hale house right away. Then I looked ahead to see my dad sitting across from me. Now I'm even more confused. We're both tied to chairs the same way. I'm not really scared because it's MY DAD he's Chris Argent. Duh.

What if Isaac or Derek is getting revenge? I will fuck Derek up. And Isaac. I was kind of hoping to see him again. Only to let him now I was being a fool two days ago and then hurt him. Plus, I need my ring. Never got that back.

Where's Allison? She'd probably freak out if she was here. I would freak out but there no point. I already tried getting out. I don't really panic under pressure, I think. OK maybe sometimes.

"Wonder what happens when a hunter gets bit? Jocelyn, ever wonder what happens if you get bit? What do you think your father would do?" I look up as some creepy, disembodied voice comes from nowhere. I look at my dad who's really struggling. I never thought of that. Oh, what if Derek is going to bite me?

"What do you think he'll have to do?" This ominous voice is really annoying me. I'm uncomfortable and the fact that my dad cannot get out is bothering me so I start struggling in my chair, too.

I jump as my dad breaks his chair IN HALF. I start nodding and wait for him to come over here and untie me.

A guy in a hoodie walks up behind my dad and I start screaming as best I can with this gag in my mouth. All he does is give my dad an iPhone and my dad shows me the ominous voice is just a stupid recording. I roll my eyes at his annoying ass.

The hoodie guy is really creepy guy from the gas station. Creepy dude shall forever be his name.

"Everything changes with one bite," my dad says, now calm and on his feet like he didn't just break a chair in half. Sorry I don't remember when he became the hulk. Slowly, he walks over and takes my makeshift gag out of my mouth

"Why the fuck am I still tied up?" I basically growl out at him.

"Watch your mouth. Your official training begins now. Do you know what happens when a hunter hesitates?" He asks that and I immediately know he's referring to the fact that I didn't kill Isaac because I'm stupid as fuck.

"Allison shot your guy. It wasn't my job."

"I know, it was with this arrow," he says and shows me her arrow... Ok...? "You could've died! You could've been bit! Why is Isaac alive?"

"He's innocent! If you're going to kill a 16 year old boy, you're going to kill Scott for fucking your daughters brains out!" I say and then smile at his anger. My dad won't hit me and being tied to a chair is punishment enough so I'm honestly just saying whatever.

"Isaac is going to die when we find him next full moon."

"Sure, if you want me to decapitate Scott on Allison's bed," I say and then smile even more. That sounds fun. Very fun.

"Killing Isaac is a tough choice we had to make," my dad says to me. I'm sure he's completely fed up with my bullshit right about now and if I was him I would be too. But I'm me and Jocelyn never quits.

"His eyes weren't even blue! You don't want to kill him, Gerard does!"

"No- see, our family has a surprisingly progressive tradition. Knowing most wars and violence are started by men, we leave the really tough decisions with the woman," my dad comes over and whispers in my ear. My evil ass mother? Then I'll throw Scott's head at her, I guess.

"Our sons are trained to be soldiers and our daughters are the leaders," he puts the arrow in my hand and walks to the side of me. What? Oh no, no, no. I'm not about to do this shit. He plants a kiss on my forehead and then walks away saying, "your training starts now. Timer."

Creepy guy starts the timer and leaves. This bitch. Fuck that, I'm not sitting here trying to cut a role with this tiny ass arrowhead. I look around and see my dad's broken chair. OK. Whatever.

I swing my chair back and it takes me like five minutes to just roll over there and get into position. I grab a piece of wood and use the floor to help me break it off of the chair. It's not the leg but it's big enough.

It hurts like hell and I scream profanities non stop, but I stick the piece of wood in-between my hand and the rope. The back of my wrist has marks and its bloody but it's loose. I untie my feet and then I realize I can't untie knots with one hand, especially when they're behind my back. Great. That's what they should teach me, not lock me in a room.

I awkwardly walk with the chair on my back to where I dropped the arrow. Time to saw away. Yaaaaaaayyyyyyyy...

I ran outside a long while later, not sure how many times I rapped 50 cent and Eminem lyrics to myself. It was the most boring time of my life and I wish I would've had a book to read while I did it anyway.

Creepy guy and Allison were standing there, waiting for me beside my car. "Congrats," he says, showing me my time.

"I'm bleeding and it took me a whole hour and twenty minutes," I say, grabbing my car keys from my sister.

"Why are you even here?" I ask Allison who has the biggest and most annoying smile.

"I did mines yesterday and don't worry, you did way better. It took me two hours and a half," she explains. Way to boost my ego.

"Took me three," creep says and I smile even wider than I already was. I put my hand under my chin for a second and then open my car door.

Allison says bye to creep guy and then gets in my passenger seat. Ah, feels good to not be tied up. Especially if you're not my boyfriend. Then you should never tie me up...I never said I like to be tied up.

I didn't wake up feeling good, I got in the shower and wasted a whole hour standing under the water. I left my hair to dry naturally and be wavy. I've been treating it with this thing that isn't a full perm, but let's it be naturally wavy. I don't really want curly hair because that just seems like extra work.

The first thing I found in my dresser was a black sleeveless tank top so I put it on and went to the closet. White skater skirt? Yep. I took out a whole bunch of jewelry like my choker and two more necklaces, my stack rings, and bangles. Simple enough. I almost walked out of the house with house slippers but my mom told me my vans were in the dryer. That would've been embarrassing. So embarrassing.

Yes, I had my leather jacket and yes it had knives all on the side, six this time. Our school obviously has no security anyway so its not like I care.

I actually had a pretty good day being lonely and Stiles not loving me anymore. I wrote a note so I could remember I'm not Allison and I'm not soft because I swear I think I am. It was on my special notebook that said, 'I am an Argent. I hunt werewolves. The woman of our family are born to be leaders, the men soldiers. I will be one. Unlike Allison, who has a werewolf boyfriend. I will kill werewolves with either my katana, throwing knives, bow and arrow or gun. That's what I was born to do.'

It took me all day to write that down because I have the least creative brain ever. I feel like I'm all brawn and beauty and like a little brain but only if it's backing up my brawn. I just have a good survival instinct and stuff. Whateverz.

Stiles is way more into Lydia now that I'm not into him that much. Sure, we can flirt, but nothing is the same. Something's different. With me, not him. His smile, his eyes, his everything that I used to fall for is no longer appealing to me. I'm not even sure about what I'm into anymore. No cute boys gets me excited- not the dirty type for dirty minded freaks -but the cute guys aren't even cute.

When gym class rolled around, I had totally forgot to bring clothes. Luckily, I had period tights in my locker. Those backup pants that I've never even used actually did come in handy. I also had a white crop tee in my book bag for some reason so that worked great. Apparently no one cares if you wear crop tops in gym.

I honestly enjoy rock climbing and I'm kind of the best at it. After four people, coach wouldn't let me race anyone anymore and called Allison and Scott to climb. They were talking and flirting and obviously taking way too long. JUST CLIMB THE WALL ASSHOLES!

Scott eventually falls and I die laughing because I obviously enjoy his pain and suffering. Stiles and this epileptic girl, Erica are up next. I'm not sure why she's climbing the wall but if coach says to then whatever.

She starts panicking about halfway up the wall but of course the crackhead of the coach is asking stupid questions like is she dizzy. Sometimes he makes me want to kill myself just so I never have to hear him again. Anyway, I'm not paying attention to Erica, I'm talking to this boy who thinks he has a chance. He's asking about my belly ring and my tongue ring all while leaving dirty hints. No, you're ridiculous if you think you have a chance. JUST BECAUSE I WAS WITH STILES DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE LOW STANDARDS!

People start laughing and I look up to see Erica jumping off the wall in a panic. She looks like she's about to cry and I really hate people.

I start yelling and everyone should have an idea of what I said. "Fuck you ASSHOLES! You're laughing at her when you're all ugly hoes and pathetic bitch ass fuckboys!"

So I got sent to the principals office. It was an awkward talk with my grandpa but I obviously didn't get in trouble so yay fucking me!

I had to go to the gym and shower, then change. While I was in the shower I guess Erica decided to climb the wall with no mat to fall on and no suspenders to help her out. She had a seizure and Scott saved her (Allison told me this) and that basically means I saved her because if it wasn't for me, Scott would be dead and she would also be dead. PLUS, I was showering and not worrying about her.

We had to go to lunch after and I was sitting next to my not so best friend, Scott and across from Stiles. They're going to the ice rink and Stiles asked if I wanted to go but I decided I didn't want to hang out and he's taking the next set of tits, Lydia.

Then some girl walked in. She was blonde and looked like the mother of all sluts decided to come to highschool. She had bigger boobs than me but I don't really care. Lydia's mad, I'm mad, every girl is mad and I don't even know what to say. WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO THAT ACNE FACED, NAPPY HAIRED, EPILEPTIC GIRL FROM EARLIER?!

Scott and Stiles run out after Erica and that's when I know something's definitely up. I have to go the bathroom. Just to regain confidence and Lydia joins me.

"Is she prettier than me?" Lydia asks and I scoff.

"She's not prettier than either than us. That cake face will melt away if we threw water on her," I say to Lydia as she fixes her hair. She nods and then looks at me through the mirror.

"She doesn't have as much ass as either of us neither," Lydia says and I turn to look at my body from the side.

"I don't have an ass, do I?"

"Yeah, its one of those butts where you're skinny so it looks big. I have a naturally big butt, though," Lydia replies. Lydia is the type to compliment you and then try to oneup you. I'm used to it by now.

"I wish my butt was bigger," I say, still examining myself.

"No, you look fine as you are. You're oozing with sex appeal, especially now that you have those piercings. I would get them but I don't want to mess any part of my body up and look ugly," she says and then grabs her purse.

Did she just insult me, or compliment me? Lydia really does confuse me most of the time.

"Are you coming?" She grabs my attention and I nod my head, grabbing my own purse and following her out of the bathroom. OK then.

When we went home later, we all went into Allison's room and while Lydia and Allison made small talk, I was thinking of Erica. She has to be a wolf. Great, another wolf. Derek must've turned her but why is he only going after teenagers. He's going after broken ones. Isaac- he was getting abused. Erica- she has epilepsy. Who could be next?

My dad gets my attention by knocking on Allison's door frame and asking, "heading out?" I was still in my skater skirt except now I had on white fishnets and an oversized knit cardigan. Lydia had asked me to come, only because she didn't want to be alone with Stiles. She doesn't like Stiles and its obviously only because she's in love with Jackson even though they aren't together. I've already told Stiles multiple times that we are not getting together and I probably lead him on because half of the day I'm calling him hot and flirting.

I'm probably not going to stay at the ice rink for even an hour because I don't even like ice skating. I like roller skating but only because it's easier and less cold, but that's my personal opinion. Like how much I hate hoes. Like Erica. She's a wolf so technically I can kill her now. Right now my only goal is to use my sword on a real living thing. I haven't shot anyone since Derek and Scott and its really bothering me now that I realize that. I like shooting people.

I think I'm gonna go hunting and shoot a turkey and then leave it in the kitchen counter to freak my mom ouf. That seems fun.

Lydia invited me to come take a selfie and we end up taking 20+ like the conceited bitches we are ssmd after each one we just talk about how good we look. It's coming...#selfienation

That felt good.

I was skating for a while but it wasn't fun, I didn't feel like I was fourth wheeling that much, I just felt alone and annoyed. My whole life I've been independent and now I feel lonely. So many crazy things have been happening.

I drive all to Isaac's house, even though it was intentional. I was just driving around and decided to stop there.

I don't remember when I just sat and cried for no reason. It's when nothing happened to you but your emotions just pile up and you just want to cry. That's what I need to do. My life has become this big crazy thing. I've always beencranonevenqevenn broken by the way I reach to things. I can see it now. I have no idea what I have to do. Why I have to do it all alone.

The first tear rolls down my cheek and I bury my face. No one is here but I'm not the type to just cry out loud in front of everyone. Sometimes a girl breaks. Noooooo. Who I am doesn't allow me to sit and cry. I'm Jocelyn Argent. Not just a regular girl.

I wipe my tear stained cheeks, looking up and seeing a pair of golden eyes watching me and a male silhouette. Jocelyn Argent.

I reach behind me into my backseat and feel around on the floor until I grab my katana. Luckily we never take my car anywhere.

When I turn back around and look through my windshield, the glowing eyes are gone its just me. I am not crazy.

"Come on!" I yell as soon as I get out of my car. I probably do look crazy to anyone looking out their windows. Young girl with a katana in her hand screaming into the darkness.

I yell again and this time whip my body around. Nothing.

After a minute I lean back onto my car and run a hand through my hair. What is wrong with me? Something has really got me fucked up.

Or someone.

I actually cut off some parts of this chapter and in all the next chapters you'll probably read about not finishing this chapter because I was editing and now I have to go read it again so feel free to kill me now. I've ready written up to chapter...18? There's a lot with two episodes in one chapter.

Don't be lazy leave a review!?


	15. Well, I'm Not Lesbian

Everyone has left except my mom. More wolf business. I've been keeping a diary where I write my little ideas and findings. Last page kind of looks like this.

Isaac Lahey.

Isaac. Lahey.

Isaac Lahey.

But on every single line.

It's crazy and I can't get him out of my head. Now that I know I've got something going on because I like him or...or whatever.

"Isaac Lahey?" I jump and look behind me. It's Gerard.

"The kid that killed his dad," I stutter, trying to play it cool. Ha-ha, why is he in my room?!

"Is there a reason you're scribbling his name?" Gerard asks and I smile the fakest smile I can manage. He's so annoying. Gerard doesn't want to forget about it so I shrug and shake my head.

"It's an old page. I used to have a crush but now I obviously don't. I was just thinking about it," I come up with that last second and Gerard smiles.

He sits on my bed, nodding at me. I close my book and look up at him. Not sure why he's here at all. "You know, you remind me a lot of Kate."

"How?"

"She was passionate about what she did. She died doing what she thought was right," he says and I scoff at that. Kate was who I looked up to but I know now that she was never right and is no one I should be trying to impress. Also because she's dead.

"Her intentions may have been a bit misguided-"

"A bit? Really? I guess burning a whole family to death isn't that bad," I say sarcastically, putting lots and lots of emphasis on that.

Gerard chuckles and in his deep and annoying raspy voice he says, "like that. You and your sister remind me of her. But you, you're just like her. She always challenged me."

I don't say anything back to him. I don't want to be like Kate. No emotion or feeling, no love and no empathy.

"Kate died because you made her think that she had to do kill them all. She was trying to live up to and impress you."

My grandfather shakes his head and taps my shoulder. "You're just like Kate, except you're second guessing yourself. Isaac Lahey should be dead. You should've done it. Just know, when all else fails and no one is there for you- your family will stand behind you at all times. Not your friends. I need you to trust me. Can I trust you?"

I look him into his eyes. They look so dull and evil. He reminds me of Kate. Don't compare me to Kate, please. "With what?"

"Don't question me, just yes or no!" He yells and I give him a look. Are you crazy? Holdup...wait! You're not my dad, I'm not scared of you.

"Yes, you can trust me," I lie, making him smile wide. I'll always be family over friends but forcing yourself onto me isn't going to make me trust you. But he's right. So when he leaves I rip out the page in my book, and throw it into my trash bin. I take out my personal note and read it again. 'I am an argent...

My grandfather has invited me to the lacrosse game at my school. More like forced me. Allison is there and I can tell through twinsie powers she's scheming. I'm surprised she hasn't said anything to me but because she hasn't it must be with Scott and werewolf things. I've been pretty alone anyway. She claims she's cold and my grandfather gives her his coat which makes him look at me and hug me.

Do. Not. Hug. Me. If. Youre. Not. Bae. Who told you to hug me? I'm not cold and I never was.

All I can see is this big guy who looks twenty-one reking every single person on the field and it's really sad, honestly. I'm really bored, honestly. Coach is yelling like always so I don't really pay attention until I see everyone look back. Boyd is standing up and taking off his jacket. Is he going to play?!

I don't think Allison even knows he's a wolf but if he plays she will and so will my grandfather. OH MY FUCK! what is he doing?! Is he stupid?!

Boyd get on the field and knocks down big dude, making everyone cheer. I literally pull out my hair. Scott is even trying to talk to him. This is not good.

My grandfather seems clueless until Scott gets knocked over and there's an audible snap. THATS A PENALTY OR FOUL OR WHATEVER BUT ITS WRONG! NOT THE LEG...the fact that big dude just hit him after he scored.

Allison is on the field quickly and I try to make small talk with my grandfather so he doesn't notice how twisted Scott's leg is so when it heals its like nothing happened. He's ignoring me, trying to see what's going on down on the field. Until he gets up and WALKS DOWN THERE!

HELLO YOURE TOO OLD TO WALK! TAKE A DAY OFF, WHY DON'T YOU?! I'm running after my grandfather and when we get to the fields the first thing we see is Scott standing on his leg and people saying that they saw how it was definitely broken.

"We should go," I say to Allison and she nods, also trying to convince Gerard to leave.

"Hold on, I want to ask him one more thing," he replies and Allison gives me this look. YOU KNOW WHAT, NO! THIS IS YOUR BOO AND NOT MY PROBLEM! IM DONE. I GIVE UP!

HE INVITED HIM TO DINNER AT OUR HOUSE. I tried keeping a straight face the whole ride. I remember last dinner. It was amazing. For me.

As soon we pulled up to the house, I ran inside and found my parents, leaning on the counter with a smug look. Oh goodness. This. Is. Pure. Gold. I'm enjoying this so much.

"Oh good, you're back. Dinner's almost ready," my mom says to me while cleaning a knife. I nod and turn as Allison walks in with her eyes on the floor.

"How was the game?" Dad asks and I burst out laughing. When he looks at me I stop and have the biggest grin.

"Why don't you ask the star player?" Grandfather says. I'm starting to like him. Scott walks I'm with the most awkward look in the planet and says, "hi!"

I can't. I died. Literally.

Now I'm really dying. No like serious, I'm dying. I have to sit next to Scott because Allison can't and now I'm not having fun. We're really quiet and weird, like before. Scott should stop having dinner here.

"Alright, why is everyone so quiet?" Grandpa asks and I start laughing.

"Jocelyn," my father says sternly and I look away from him with a smile.

"Is it that uncomfortable that they dated?" Grandpa asks again and I catch the quick look Scott gives Allison. Way to be secretive.

"Did you ask them if they'd be uncomfortable?" Dad asks and now I'm bored. Just as bored as last dinner with Scott. Scott's boring. This time, Gerard is replacing Kate and my dad is going to torture Scott again.

"We're fine," Allison interjects and then asks Scott if he felt the same. The way he looks at her makes my mom and dad so pissed that I start giggling again.

"Then why'd you break up?"

I can't. I burst out laughing and this time I do this weird hiccup laugh, trying to catch my breath. I should excuse myself but I have to hear what Scott says.

"She...dumped me," he says and I gasp. My whole family gives him murderous looks except me who's gasping for air.

"No offense, Scott but I think Allison felt you two had just...grown apart," my dad tries to save and it was pretty good but grandpa didn't want to hear it.

"As if the father's opinion isn't biased. How do you know they weren't as passionate as Romeo and Juliet?"

"Romeo and Juliet committed ritual suicide; could use a little less passion," dad says and I scoff. How do wolves commit suicide. I guess they can come to our house like Scott seems to like doing. Maybe he's suicidal.

"How about we change the subject?", Allison tastefully suggests but me being me I decide to stir some trouble.

"Allison fell for a different guy but then that guy dumped her," I say to my grandpa and he starts chuckling and telling a story. Allison kicks me under the table and my mother is staring daggers at me but I'm trying to suppress the insane amount of laughter that's about to burst out of my mouth. Oh, my laugh box.

"It's time for dessert. Scott, mind giving me a hand?" My dad angrily says and I shake my head and finish my veggies. I hate veggies, no offense to all the veggies out there, but I want dessert.

Scott slowly gets up with the scariest look ever. It's funny. It's hilarious. When dad and Scott come back, I don't care about what goes on, just the food. Cake and some apple pie type of thing! YYas bitch. I start to dig in and Allison asks to be excused but my dad doesn't think it's appropriate that they go up to her room. Little slut. Gerard approves and they run upstairs. Nasty. Nasty. Nasty. Whatever I'm enjoying my cake. My mom is trying to fatten me up. Even though I think my grandfather made this pie. I love it.

I'm basically tearing up this food and getting ready to spend hours on the toilet. It's food. It's delicious food. Dessert food. It's worth it.

Woke up in the morning feeling P. Diddy. No I felt really good and shit even though I did spend hours using the bathroom. Tmi? I know.

So I went to school or whatever and guess who's there. My ex fucking boyfriend Isaac Lahey. Ok, he isn't my ex but whatever. I didn't know what to expect. First of all, I walked into class and he's in my seat. I didn't know what to do I was literally stuck standing there.

I walked up to him, and let the metal in my jacket clang in the table. "Wrong seat," I stutter. I thought that was going to come our confident but I guess not.

He smirks and pulls out the seat next to him for me. "You sit here now"

I make my way to my new seat- or the one right next my old one. Isaac is smirking nonstop and when I slide on my stool, Isaac turns to me and I turn away to gulp. God, he's hot. So I'm not a lesbian! I mean, I wasn't attracted to any guys so I was wondering...

When I turn around, he's in my face. WHEN DID HE GET SO CONFIDENT LIKE I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU WERE BEFORE!

"Uhh, yes?"

"I've been out for some time, do you think I could share notes with you," he bites his lip and I cross my legs because my FUCKING OVARIES!

"Y-yeah, sure. I have no problem... With you," I say. GET A GRIP, JOCELYN!

Isaac reaches his hand up and takes a stray piece of hair, tucking it behind my air. So cliche but it's still working. I'm digging my nails into my hand so hard right now. I don't like him touching me or doing any of this to me at all because it makes me weak and now he knows what I like. Him.

The whole class, he was leaning against me and looking at what I was writing. Sometimes his leg would touch mines, or his hand would gently graze my arm. I was so happy when class ended. I was packing up before it was over and when it was, I ran for my life.

When I did run out, Allison pulled me aside and told me so much shit that's going on about kanimas and STUFF I SHOULD KNOW. They only told me because they need my help protecting Lydia which I think is bogus. Oh, only tell Jocelyn when we need her because otherwise, she's irrelevant.

So we go to our next class and In chemistry I sit next to Allison because Scott sits next to Lydia with Stiles' on the other side for some reason. He does know its only two to a table, right?

I'm telling Allison what Isaac did to me, how he mentally raped me which means he mind fucked me into forgetting that I'm Jocelyn freaking argent.

She's really insecure about Scott and Erica's slutty ASS but I think it's fine. We all have to switch stations but make sure either Erica or Isaac didn't get the chance to sit next to Lydia and guess who didn't change when he was supposed to?! Stiles?!

I don't know what we were they were planning but something bad obviously happened because Scott is yelling at Lydia. So we're having a meeting.

"Derek's outside waiting for Lydia," Scott says once we get into the locker room. Yes, Allison and I are in the locker room. The boys room.

"To kill her?" Allison asks and Scott shrugs.

"How about I take her in the car? I'm the superior sister over Allison, so I think I can provide enough protection till my house," I offer but Stiles shakes his head at my perfect idea.

"No, what about after that and after that?" He says and I nod my head. Okay, that makes sense but when am I ever helpful? at least I tried and they they just didn't even notice how nice I'm becoming.

"Soo, we have to prove it's not her before three. Should be easy," I say sarcastically and shake my head. Why is the world this way?

"We can check the beastiery. " Allison suggests and I find myself nodding along even though I rarely agree with her.

"Yeah, a 1000 page book in complete Latin that none of us can read. Good luck with that!" Stiles says passionately and I am shocked about how much he feels for Lydia when he was just obsessed with me. I see how it is.

"Well I like Isaac!"

"What?" Stiles says and I lookup . ha-ha. I said that out loud. Nice, JJ. Scott and Stiles both look extremely confused and weirded out. I'm not sure how to explain that one.

"You know what? You guys get that translated, I'll distract Lydia and work on my personal problems because I obviously have a lot." I say and then run out of the locker room. Why are we even in the locker room of all places?

I don't go to find Lydia, I bang my head on a locker and decide I should probably leave. Go to a range or something like that so I can blow off steam. Class has already started and I'm in the hallway, about to be late. Whatever.

Allison is dragging me into their plan and making me cram into Stiles' Jeep and go to Scott's house. I'm getting annoyed by Lydia and I'm annoyed by Allison who's bringing up the Isaac thing but really he was still controlling me when I said that so all of those hoes can suck his peepee.

Allison got her crossbow and I had to GO BACK TO SCHOOL to get my car and drive back so I had my sword and knives. There's a bow in there but I'm so much more advanced. I didn't make an effort to hide my katana from Lydia and now she's really freaking out.

Jackson had to calm Lydia down and hide her so Jackson and Lydia are upstairs doing whatever and Stiles isn't keeping his hands to himself. All of Derek's pack is outside and all hell is about to break loose. So what does stiles do? Pick up my sword and then a blade and then tried to throw a knife and almost cut himself. It's annoying me. I'm always annoyed.

Stiles and Allison are waiting for Scott and not letting me Kill every single one of those bastards. Except. Never mind. Allison is trying to call dad now but really all I'm doing is sitting in the window, playing with a knife. I'm bored.

I wonder what Lydia and Jackson are doing upstairs. I would go but literally I feel like I'll walk in on them having sex or like the pack will break in.

"Jocelyn's right. We need to shoot one of them," Stiles says and I jump up at the offer. I do a little twerk and then grab my bow and two throwing knives. I love the feel of that cool metal.

"Are you serious?" Allison asks, holding out a hand to stop me. Bitch DONT TOUCH ME! Hoe, I don't know you, don't be touching me like that! Your nasty hands probably been up a butt or something. I'm just fucking around. Ghetto Jocey needs to go away.

"We need to give it a shot. Alright? We have to fight. Shoot one of the three," Stiles tells me and I know I'm going for Erica before I even know it. Think about that.

"There's only two out there," Allison says and I look out the window. I know who's missing in an instant.

"Where the hell is Isaac?" I ask, whipping around and going to another room. "Allison shoot one of them."

I walk through the rooms and get grabbed by my neck and slammed on a wall. Once I open my eyes is see the way too familiar blue-grey ones. My first instinct is to try and hit him but before my fist connects, he's got both my hands above my head. I try to get in a kick but he pushes forward and starts KISSING ME! Yes, kissing me! I try to fight the urges to kiss back but I can't deny that he's fucking hot. It's like when your crush finally notices you and you just want it last.

I kiss back. OK I know I'm stupid but it felt so good before I know it I'm running my fingers through his curls and making out with him (I don't regret it). He grabs my waist and lifts me up, putting me on a counter or table, I don't really care. All I know is nothing. Yep.

He stops kissing me and goes to my neck, I give him plenty of access and I suppress a moan as he kisses and sucks softly on the side of my neck even though I know I'm going to get a nice hickie.

I'm letting Isaac work literal magic until I feel teeth. Not teeth. Fangs. And claws. I feel his claws in my back and I feel his fangs graze my neck so I come to my senses. HOlY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT ASS HOLE. NO.

I grab a regular knife or whatever I feel on the counter and ram it into Isaacs gut, and while he steps back, shocked, I push him on the floor. His fangs and teeth are out but he isn't in his werewolf form. I run to the foyer where Allison is whispering to Stiles.

"Well?" Stiles says and before I say anything, Stiles is being thrown across the room. I gasp and then push Allison towards the steps to get Lydia and Jackson to safety. He's got me fucked up. SO FUCKED UP. I'M SO PISSED, IT ISN'T EVEN FUNNY.

I dropped my sword so I just kick Isaac in the face and off of Stiles. I hear Allison calling me upstairs, screaming about how the kanima was here. That's more important, Scott's almost here. I run upstairs and into the room, looking out the window, careful to avoid the dripping substance.

Someone kicks in the door to the room and I see that bitchy ass blonde. Allison points her crossbow at her chest and I pull out a knife, swinging it around in my hand. One Argent sister? That's a battle for you. But two? Just walk away. Especially when they have projectiles. Because even if you kill one of us, the other will fight like there's two.

Erica hums like something is funny. No, bitch, nothing's funny.

"This might make me sound like a bitch- but I've always wanted to know what it feels like to steal somebody's boyfriend. I bets its a real rush of power. You know what? I think I might try it with Scott," Erica says, Allison's cross bow is still trained on Erica and I see her backing towards the window. She gives me that look.

Time for ghetto Jocey to come out again. I drop the knife, taking off my jacket, and start clapping along with every syllable as I say, "bitch! Who's boyfriend are you stealing? Not Allison's! You're not cute and you're annoying, shut up! You still peed yourself on camera- you wanna act BAD because you don't have epilepsy anymore? I can be mean, bitch! You needed to become a wolf to clear acne, Allison was already perfect! Bitch, I'll still kill you even if you're a wolf, try me! You're not special. Scott doesn't like you and he won't give up Allison for you!" I'm throwing in hand gestures and bobbing my head. It's great.

Allison is back now so I can stop that damn charade. It actually felt good.

"Why would he wait around to spend ten minutes with her when he can spend every and all day with me?" Erica laughs and now I wish I had my sword. Can I just chop her up? I've been wanting to kill her for the longest.

Allison shoots an arrow at Erica and the blonde catches it with her super speed. I dont know what Allison's plan is but why did she make me distract Erica for no reason?

"You didn't really think that would work, did you?" Eris asks smugly.

"Actually... I did." Allison says and I don't know if she's teasing or being for real even if she is my twinsie.

Erica looks at her hand and I can see the venomous slime that Allison must've treated her arrow with while I was all up in Erica's face. Erica groans and then falls to the floor a second later.

Allison looks at me with the widest smile and then gets down to Erica's level, reaching down and pulling her blondness back so it isn't covering her ear. "I thought you were psychic, bitch," Allison whispers and then gets up to leave. Yes! Go Allison! That's my sister! Yas.

I walk up to Erica, "I would walk on you, but you're paralyzed from the neck down...so-" I kick her in the face and then grab her feet to drag her down stairs. Of course, I just push her down the steps and watch that bitch Isaac and Scott fight. I'm cheering for Scott, isn't that funny? Isaac's still hot. And a good kisser.

Scott knocks Isaac unconscious and then throws both him and Erica out of the door and onto the lawn for Derek to see his pathetic pack. Scott runs out shortly after and Allison, Stiles, and I all follow. I feel really good.

"I think I get why you keep refusing this, Scott. You're not an omega. You're an alpha of your own pack," Derek says after scanning his eyes over all of us. The three humans look at each other and I just have to say I AM NOT IN A PACK, I AM NOT A WOLF, I'M NOTHING CLOSE TO A WOLF, I DON'T LIKE WOLVES, AND I KILL WOLVES. If I was in a pack, I would be the alpha. Fuck Scott.

Derek smiles his purty little smile and continues on with his irrelevancy, "but you cant beat me."

I do a tiny dance as I hear the sirens coming from down the road.

"I can hold you off till the cops get here," Scott says and Derek looks confused or angry or something. He tells Boyd to get Erica and Isaac out of here.

There's a hiss and we all run off the porch to join Derek's pack on the on the grass. I finally see this ugly Ass they call the kanima and it looks like some nasty alligator had a baby with a nasty ass snake and they made a nasty ass baby.. The kanima growls and then scampers off the roof.

Lydia runs outside and screams, "will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?"

This is going to be a great story to tell.

# #

Don't be lazy, write a review. And It's been three days of non stop writing and this is two episodes in one so sorry it's so long. I don't know when this is going up either

IMPORTANT: I like the idea of having at least two times the amount of chapters in reviews. We're at 28 right now and I'm going to be updating WHEN WE GET TO THIRTY REVIEWS. so if two people review, chapter 16 gets posted and so and so on..I already have up to chapter 24 written so yeah I'm in season three right now and I can't wait for you to get there, too. So much Issalyn.


	16. I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING (I do)

"How are you guys? Are you enjoying the story so far? Do you like Jo?

SORRY GUYS I DIDN'T HAVE MY PHONE AND I DIDN'T REALIZE I HAD 31 reviews!

Yes, I'm protecting Jackson and I don't know school today, my grandfather just randomly called my sister and I into the office and questioned us about Jackson. He literally gave us a lie detector was checking our pulses or something.

I fought him because I didn't want him to touch me neck and all that crazy shit. We are not friends. Not even my friends touch me like this. Allison failed, but me? I was calm because Scott isn't my boyfriend. And this guy tries to apologize afterwards. Like no.

"Why Is he putting up cameras?" Allison asks us once we speed walk out of the office and back to class.

"He's crazy as hell. He reminds me of a fucking rapist. It's scary."

"He thinks Scott has Jackson," she whispers and I nod.

"Well he knows he does, they don't know where. I don't know who they're after. Jackson or Isaac"

"What do you mean?"

"Why would they go out to catch Derek and Isaac when they can use Jackson to find them. Derek and his pack are after the kanima. Find them, kill them. Then off jackson," I whisper my crazy theory just as we walk into class and find our seats. Allison is going to speak to Scott most likely.

Or maybe not.

"I'm afraid your teacher was feeling...ill today and had to leave early so unfortunately you're stuck with me as a substitute." I know the voice that haunts me when I'm home in an instant. My MOTHER?! Omg no no no no.

I'm sure this is much worse for Allison but now I can't sleep in class and I hate English. I hate poetry. My mother looks at me and then Allison. I don't even know why she's looking at me, I'm a good student. Lol.

"Can someone catch me up to speed...Mr. McCall?" She says and so yeah, this is going to be worse for him than me and Allison combined. Not only because Scott is dumb as hell, but because he's dumb as hell.

Why does my mother call Stiles the odd one? I was basically dating him a while ago and now it's so abnormal for Allison to call him. Allison gets into more trouble than me, and more talks than me.

"Scott threatening again," Allison says after my mom lets her out of the class. She had to talk to mother because she can't hide the fact that she's dating a werewolf. Still.

"OK, good. I thought it was going to be about Jackson."

"No, they'd go to you about Jackson. You're more trustworthy in their eyes. You have to lead them on," Allison says as we go to our lockers, ready to grab our things and get the hell out of here. We have so much business for teenagers. Not the average business either.

"By the way, mom brought up prom. Who are you going with?"

"I don't need a man to keep my happy. If anything, I can get any guy here. But I don't like any of them."

"I know you, Jocelyn. I know who you like."

"You don't ever know your own ass, Allison. Now I'm going to go talk to Stiles and maybe do something productive," I angrily growl out because I hate when she assumes and her assumptions are correct. What are the perks of having a twinsie? Nun. I still love her. To an extent.

I drive out to the woods, where the boys are keeping Jackson. The whole ride I was thinking about who I was going to go to prom with. I'll probably just go with Stiles if Lydia says no. Which she most likely will. I don't like love triangles.

When I pull up to the super secret location, I see oblivious Stiles and decide to quietly sneak up and make him shit himself.

"Boo!" I yell once I get to where Stiles is. He was texting and it was easy to scare him. It's always easy to scare him.

"Don't do that! You scared me half to death!"

"You know what else is going to scare you half to death? The fact that I'm about to kill you. They know Jackson is missing. Now they know it's Jackson!" I yell quietly which is surprisingly hard for a girl like me.

"That can't be right, I've been texting his parents since last night, they don't have a clue," he says and I roll my eyes.

"His parents told the police. They know. My grandfather told Allison and I earlier."

Stiles holds up the phone with two fingers and starts gasping. What the hell? Then he throws the phone at me. WHAT? NO! I drop the phone and follow Stiles to the front seat of the police bus. He's running and even if I hate running, I run after him.

He turns on the scanner. "All available units please report to beacon hills preserve as instructed with caution until Sheriff Stillinski has arrived."

Stiles looks back at me and I shrug. What do I do? I don't know what's going on!

"Get in!" Stiles shouts and I hope into the passenger while he makes his way to the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" I ask and he dials a number on Jackson's phone before throwing it out the window.

"Somewhere very far from from here."

Why is he taking me away from here. Very far away? Far far away?

Shrek. Haha.

OK, it isn't that far, but Scott and Allison are here now so like always its the double date. It'd be so cute if I was into Stiles because best friends dating the twins...but we all know who I'm into. Fuck.

Apparently Jackson made a fucking tape of himself and it's missing. So anyone can have it and I don't know what to really think about that. No one wants to take on the pressure of knowing supernatural beings exist.

It was in Danny's trunk and now it's missing. For some reason, Jackson tried to kill Danny. This is why Danny needs me as a best friend. I won't try to kill him.

Ok, forget that I said that.

"If Jackson doesn't remember being the kanima then he definitely isn't going to remember stealing Danny's tablet," Scott sighs and explains to the other three of this dream team. If we took on Derek's pack, we'd still probably lose. Stiles really needs some guns. I'd have to be with Boyd or since Boyd never fights...Isaac. But then again Scott can take on Boyd and Isaac, Allison can do Erica. I can take Derek. I can pretty much through 24 knives accurately in under a minute and then I Have a katana so. I don't know, probably not. I'm the most valuable player after Scott but only because of his wolfiness. I hate wolves. They're just hairy and ugly beasts that are annoying.

"He didn't steal it. He doesn't even know what's on it. Someone else who knew Danny was restoring the tape had too," I say and then Scott nods along.

"Someone is protecting him then," Scott adds. We all do this nod our head dance where we put things together.

"Like the beastiery said, the kanima needs a friend," Allison says and I mean why can't Jackson come to us. We're his friends! Or Lydia. Nah, not Lydia. Does Jackson even have friends?! Oh yah, Danny. But he tried to kill Danny so I don't know about that.

"So, hold on. Somebody knows Jackson made a tape of himself and then erases it so he wouldn't know? Who would do that?" Stiles asks and then it's Scott's turn.

"Well doesn't the kanima go after murderers?"

"No, because he tried to go after all of us, remember. I don't know about you two but I haven't murdered anyone lately." I nod along with Stiles because it's true. I'm murder free even though I'm sure none of them would believe me.

"I don't think it's trying to kill us. The first time it was with Allison and I it ran right by us. And you at the mechanic's garage, it just paralyzed you."

"Yeah but what about the pool with Derek and I?"

"Maybe it was trying to keep you in!" Scott says loudly. Maybe Scott does know things. We are like the mystery team or whatever scooby doo's friends were. I want to be shaggy but I'm not a pothead or a punk. Maybe that's more of a job for Stiles.

"I feel like Jackson is very smart. If he'd have came after me, I would've killed him without hesitation. I do feel like he is just making sure not to include me though." I has to add that little part in.

"Well I feel very violated right now," Stiles says and I shrug.

Scott is still piecing everything together. That's the only thing his brain is good for, obviously. "Yeah because there's something going on here that we don't understand. We don't know anything about what's going on with Jackson or why someone is protecting him."

"Know the enemy. I think my grandfather is using Jackson to get to Isaac and Derek," I say but Allison shuts me down.

"Then why would he be sending him after all these random people, it doesn't make sense. How would he have known Jackson was bit... It doesn't add up," Allison says and I narrow my eyes at her. None of that matters. I'm right you're wrong, I'm big you're little, I'm smart you're dumb.

"I have an idea, why don't we just kill Jackson," Stiles says and we all look at him with the 'shut up, you're dumb' faces.

"We can't. He risked his life for us. Against Peter, you remember that?" Scott says and I don't really remember anything about that. What did he do besides throw a bottle? I don't know.

"Yeah and he got the bite from Derek. Isn't it funny he just so happened to get what he wanted by risking his life for us?"

Truuuuuuuu...broski

"That doesn't mean he's still Isn't worth saving."

"It's always something with him, though."

"He doesn't know what he's doing."

"So what?"

"So...I didn't know either..." Scott yells and I'm getting annoyed by them arguing now.

"You remember when I almost killed you and jackson? I had someone to stop me. He has nobody." Scott is so passionate about Jackson that I'm starting to feel maybe he's...bi? No? Sorry

"That's his problem."

"It doesn't matter. If we can save him, we should try."

A while later, Stiles left to talk to Lydia because she's pissed about something and I didn't want to be with Allison and Scott so I pretty much took another drive. I don't where I'm going but I'm not going home.

My car takes me across the street from Jackson's house. I'm not there for Jackson's house, though. I'm here for Isaacs. I'm such a creep but I like coming here.

He isn't even being investigated anymore but there's still caution tape. This time, I go inside of the house and it's easy because the doors unlocked.

Nothing has changed from last time, still broken glass and stuff. Isaac is barely going to school simply because my grandfather is the principal. I'm sure he leaves wherever him and Derek stays.

I go upstairs and into his bedroom, just because I'm curious. Yup, his clothes are gone. Well.

I don't really know why I'm here. It makes me feel less lonely. Going through all of this is depressing. Stiles and I aren't the same anymore. Allison isn't helpful. Being here just makes me feel like I'm in a relationship or something. Every time I come here, I want to cry.

I don't know, maybe it's going through all of this all alone that breaks me. I have to find myself. Ew, no. I can't be a Strong girl apparently. My little note is in my pants and I'm wearing a black skater skirt. I always screw myself over.

Why is Isaac a wolf? Otherwise I'd probably be making him out with him or something. Maybe he supposed to be a wolf. Maybe this is God or whatever teaching me a lesson. It just doesn't make sense.

I just want a companion. And I can't fall for anyone but Isaac. Hahahahhahahahaha. Way to screw me over. I'm leaving.

I get up and then pull a picture out of a frame. It's Isaac. Before he was a wolf. Before I knew him. Just Isaac. He isn't smiling but he doesn't look depressed.

I leave Isaac's room and go into the living room. Be strong, Jocelyn. He's just a boy. That's it. You don't need anyone. You got this whole thing, bitch. Yes.

Someone touches my thigh while I'm giving myself a pep talk. Yes SOMEONE.

All I feel are fingers running up my thigh and grabbing my skirts edge. I am not about to get raped.

I whip my body around and my face meets and chest. A nice manly chest. Oh...OK. Hmmmm.

I kind of don't want to look up considering the arms connected to this chest are clad in leather. Who else wears leather jackets beside me? Derek's pack.

"At my house again?"

I look up into his grey- blue eyes and then immediately look away, backing up.

"Touching me inappropriately again," I say, "how do you know I was here before"

"My room smells like you more than me."

I'm blushing so much. I don't have anything on me except my skater skirt, plum colored square crop tee, vans, and jewelry. Not exactly enough to kill a werewolf.

"I went to your house first, smelled some of your clothes and found you here," Isaac explains and I make a face. That's so creepy. I mean, so is being in his house. I don't smell his clothes, though. And then find him.

He holds out my ring that I'm surprised he even has. I reach out with shaky hands to grab it but he pulls his hand back. "Who's the kanima? I know you guys know and I need my alpha to focus on teaching me things. He needs Scott's help apparently and he does so...?"

"I'm not telling you," I chuckle and walk away to sit on the couch. He leans on the wall with an annoyed look.

"I don't want to hurt you," he says, leaning back on the wall with his head down. Right now he's playing with my ring until he stops and looks into my eyes.

"You're not going to. For a long time I thought you were kissing me just to kill me. You were sent to hurt me, but you wanted to kiss me before you did. And you only wolfed out because your heart rate was rising. You like me, Isaac."

He starts walking over to me and in a cocky tone he says, "you know there is something extremely appealing about wanting something I can't have. You being a hunter and all. It works because you like me too."

I swallow very hard, and I watch a smirk grow on his face after I do. He must hear my racing heart beat as well. "You're wrong; you can have me. It's me who can't have you."

"Meaning?"

"Derek isn't stopping you from kissing me. Being an Argent is what's stopping me from kissing you."

"Does that mean you want me to kiss you?"

"Maybe. But it for sure does mean that I'm going to keep protecting you-"

"Protecting me?"

"My mom wants you dead. I don't, obviously. You're going to make sure you're nice and secure on the full moon and nowhere to be found. You're also going to make sure Derek gets Scott's help."

"Is that all?" He asks with a small smile. He must like that I take charge. I like that he likes it.

"And you're going to make sure you meet me here tomorrow."

THIS EPISODE GAVE ME SO MANY SCALLISON FEELS. LIKE OMG ARE YOU SERIOUS! SHE WAS TALKING ABOUT BEING TOGETHER TILL AFTER COLLEGE AND I WAS LIKE NOOOOO! IDK IF I EVER SAID IT BUT I WATCHED THE EPISODE ONLINE IN SCHOOL AND cried WHEN SHE DIED ! EVERYBODY WAS LIKE WHATS WRONG I WAS LIKE GTFO MY FACE

BUT OMG I JUST READ ALL OF THE PLOTS AND SUMMARIES OF THE LAST EPISODES OF SEASON TWO AND ITS 1:44AM AND I JUST SHOVED MY BLANKET INTO MY MOUTH BECAUSE I SCREAMED AT WHAT IM PLANNING YOU GUYS ARE GONNA GO NUTZZZZZ. Now it's 3:49 and I'm updating soppoo.


	17. Kissing is Fun

Let me tell you guys something. I had all the way TO SEASON THREE written on google docs but they were offline and my stupid self didn't know that so the phone I wrote them on I….traded in for my new iPhone and lost the documents FOREVER. SO WE ARE BACK HERE DOING THIS SHIT.

-—•—33$/$-&-& - - - - / /'sbbuilqbvsvb

Am I doing this?

Yes, I guess I am. Maybe I'm suicidal, I don't know.

It's like 10:30, so I'm casually ten minutes late. I told my whole family I was having an early night and took my shower and went to my room, of course.

As quietly as possible, I got my new dress and slipped it on. It was a black pink rose floral print chiffon Cami...Skater skirt. I just out in some black strappy sandals and curled my hair but not so it was all noticeable and like I wanted to look cute. For jewelry, a three layer golden goddess necklace, a gold wrap bracelet, stack rings, and nine drop chandelier earrings. Yes. They were big.

I had to Lock my door and shut everything off so people would stop bothering me and then I had to walk. I had a gun tucked in my compression shorts just in case. Plus, I was carrying my laptop and cookies.

It was the longest walk ever and I had to sing to myself so I didn't go crazy.

My heart is literally racing and my whole chest hurts. What if he isn't even here? What if he tries to kill me? Hahahahhahahahaha, don't be a bitch. You have your gun and you're good.

OK.

I open the front door slowly, with my hand on my gun.

There's someone lounging on the couch who turns his head immediately. Whew, just Isaac. A smile quickly grows on his face and he stands up.

I can't help the smile that graces my face when I see his face light up.

"Uhh, I brought my laptop and my Halloween 1 and 2 discs. You might have to walk me home after. And some cookies. I don't know if I'll share these." Isaac laughs at what he thinks is a joke. I don't really share. Especially cookies.

"Here, let me take this." Isaac walks towards me and takes the stuff out of my hands. I don't know what I'm expecting but I'm surprised when he puts them on the floor. Ok, whatever. If he thinks I'm lying on the floor he's stupid, though.

"You look beautiful," Isaac continues and I nervously laugh. My cheeks are burning but I can also see Isaac has a small blush on his face. OH SO WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT BAD BOY IN SCHOOL?! THE ONE THAT LITERALLY SLAMMED ME ON A WALL AND KISSED ME?!

"Thanks." I smile at him while we stand around awkwardly. Ok...what now? I really don't know. Do I even go on dates? All of my boyfriends were like those immature boys who ask you out before even going out on a date. Now I'm so much more mature, I suppose. Lol.

"I'm going to get a blanket from upstairs." I watch Isaac run upstairs and then decide to just start setting up the laptop. I take out my gun and place it on the floor while I kneel down and start setting up the movie. My obsession with it is very unhealthy. The gun? Better safe than sorry. Fucker.

When Isaac comes back, he starts spreading the blanket all on the living room floor so I just move and let him set everything up. Not really like a manly man but he's still hot as hell so whatever.

"Ummm..." Isaac pats the spot next to him all awkwardly and I slowly lower myself down and lie on my stomach, similar to him. He's eyeing my gun nervously so to make things less weird, I move it on the other side of me. He's still knows it's there but at least now he won't see it. I press my spacebar and then slowly start cuddling into Isaac's side.

Without speaking a word, he starts wrapping an arm around me. He can probably hear my heartbeat that literally sounds like something that beats extremely rapidly. Just bear with me.

"Movies are a horrible choice for a first date, I forgot to mention that." It's true, I read about it somewhere.

"So why are we watching a movie?" Isaac laughs and its so cute that it makes me laugh.

"I don't know, what else were we supposed to do?" I shrug when we both finish our small little laugh party. Isaac sighs, kind of like an old man.

"Get to know each other," he suggests like its the most obvious thing. Well, we've already made out so can we just chill in our little relationship.

"Fine. Ask me five questions and I'll ask you five then we both shut the fuck up and watch Michael fucking Myers!" I clap at the end way too dramatically. Oh my god, I'll never find love. What is wrong with me?!

"Why do you curse so much?" Isaac is laughing when he says it but since it's obnoxious and he's so cute, I'm going to be the pants wearer in this relationship. He's Rihanna. I'm Chris. Ok that's inappropriate.

Technically it does mean Isaac slapped me and I beat his ass which isn't any Better than Chris beating Rihanna but- WHY THE HELL AM I TALKING ABOUT THIS?!

"That's your first question and its how I get my point across. Now ask your second."

"Oh god, umm... Why are you on this date with me?"

Oh jeez. Don't get all heart warming, Jocelyn. Don't do it.

"You're fucking cute." I touch his amazing curls and then can't tell the ridiculous smile I get. Isaac kind of looks shocked but then he "pulls himself together" and gets this cocky smirk.

"Ok... What made you get all into weapons and killing?" He literally shivers when he says that and it makes ME get my cocky smirk on.

"Well I never wanted to really kill people until I met Scott and when I found out about wolves, I really seriously wanted to kill them- not that much now, though. It's a family thing. The weapons, anyway. Technically you should be dead; especially now that I'm literally right here. With a gun. Let me just shut up." That was getting extremely awkward. There was no saving myself from that point on. Isaac looked nervous and uncomfortable. Way to go. Only two more.

"Why exactly aren't you trying to kill me?"

STOP MAKING IT AWKWARD! He's so dumb. Why would you ask a question that involves killing and and stuff?

"You. Are. Cute."

Now he's got that smile back on his face so maybe he did that to boost his own self esteem or some dumb stuff. Whatever. At least this is the last question. He's boring me.

"Are you just here to kill me?"

"Are you here to kill me?"

"No. That was your first question," Isaac says with a tiny smirk on his lips. I shrug and think.

"Why do you like me? That's just as dumb as Scott but worse because it's me not Allison."

"You're beautiful and…"

"A badass," I answer for him with a hair flip. Way to gas me up. "Now, um… Do you like Eminem?"

"He's cool, I guess." Isaac shrugs which really hurts my feelings. IT'S EMINEM.

"First off that's bae he isn't cool or good he's amazeballs." I roll my eyes and give him a much more sassier hair flip.

"His music is good-"

"Great!" In my Tony the Tiger voice I cut Isaac off. "Change the subject before you get slapped. Am I a good kisser?"

"Am I?" He raises one eyebrow which earns a head shake from me.

"No answering questions with questions just tell me." My smile is so uncontrollable but I have to remain calm. I know I'm a good kisser he just needs to confirm it.

"You're not a good kissers you're great!" He says 'great' in his Tony the Tiger voice and I start cracking up.

"You need some work on your Tony voice. And I can't remember if you're good or great." Hopefully he bites my bait line that I'm throwing or something like that. I don't know- I don't fish and I don't have good fishing analogies.

"Should I help you remember?" He asks. I only want to kiss him because he's hot as fuck and his lips look very tempting right now. The Allison in me is telling me to take it slow but then again she kissed Scott before they started dating too so fuck it.

I nod slowly. "That might help."

Isaac turns on his back literally takes CONTROL. I get pulled on top of him so I'm straddling his waist but then Isaac sits up so I fall back more onto him. Yeah, his partner in crime. I don't even have time to adjust or get comfy on his lap before he's got his lips against my own.

His hands travel to my waist as our lips begin to move hastily against each others and the kisses become filled with something more.

I hear screams which makes me pull away and I look at my laptop. The movie has been going on for quite a while and I hadn't even noticed how long we had been sitting here. It's been twenty minutes of us goofing around and….kissing. Kissing enough that he's got quite the hard on that I can feel through his jeans and my skirt.

"Hey Isaac?"

"Yeah?" He says in a sexy and very husky tone.

"You're a great kisser."

098765432109876543210987654321

I got a very good sleep in my lovely bed after my amazing date with a certain wolf who is turning me out. Then I remembered school and my mood plummeted but whatever. I didn't feel like dressing up so I put on a light blue shirt high low shirt and ripped jeans with white converse. My hair was in a tight bun and the jewelry was kept to a minimum. I looked cute.

Allison definitely noticed my happy mood but I wouldn't spill at all so the car ride was silent and I was definitely walking on air the whole day until free period when Allison decided to drag me to the library.

"So Lydia translated the beastiery. The kanima has a master- it's a weapon of vengeance and the one controlling it is making him kill all of these things," she speed talks as we walk down the halls to the library. I don't care.

"Cool," I respond and turn to walk inside. My crazy grandfather and his crazy cameras are definitely making this much harder than it has to be. Scott and Stiles are waiting for us but since Allison can't be around Scott, I have to talk for them.

So, Allison is in one isle and she's whispering to me and Scott is three rows down and he can hear her so he's telling Stiles who's in the row between Scott and I to whisper stuff to me which I repeat to Allison. It's crazy.

We all get into our places and Allison hands me the tablet through the shelf and I push a book out to trade. Then I turn a minute later and give it Stiles the same way and I guess he gives it to Scott the same.

"How do we find out who's the Kanima," I hear Stiles whisper and I put my book back, turn to Allison's row and whisper, "any idea how we find out who's controlling it?"

"Tell them about the vengeance," Allison tells me so I look down and start whispering. Yahoo for Scott's hearing powers.

"Well the kanima is a weapon of vengeance so whoever controls it gets to tell him who to kill-"

"-oh! There's this legend about a South American priest who used the kanima to execute murderers in his village," I say and pull out another book. This is good exercise to be honest.

"So maybe it isn't all that bad." I reach over and slap Stiles through the bookshelf for that comment because it just is.

"No. The bond grew so strong that the kanima killed whoever the priest wanted," Allison says and walks over to my isle. Maybe to protect Stiles. Who knows.

"Bad, very, very bad," I say and I see Stiles nod through the shelves.

"So the kanima is supposed to be a werewolf or is the bite random?" I ask. Smart questions come from Jocelyn. Dumb words come from Stiles. And dumb is just Scott.

"Well the kanima is supposed to be a werewolf but-" Allison starts but Scott cuts her off.

"-it cannot fully transform because it has unresolved issues in its past." I'm counting on Stiles to say something dumb as soon as Scott finishes, now I'm the row Stiles was just in.

"So Jackson needs 1000 hours of therapy- I could've told you that." Ok that was pretty clever. I give Stiles a quick high five through the shelf. Allison pulls my hand back. Not sure why she's touching me.

"What if it's his parents?" Allison suggests and a light bulb goes off in all of our head in unison.

"Does anyone know what happened to them?" Scott asks. Yes because all four of us are his bestest friend whom he tells everything. That's why they have a restraining order and I've threatened his life. It's not like Allison was making out with him and spreading her legs-

"Lydia!" I half shout. Allison hushes me and I shrink back from her. Forgot the whole library thing. Whoops.

"I'll try Jackson and you guys try Lydia. You guys as in Stiles and J. Scott you have a makeup exam," Allison says. I pay his back good luck and then wipe my hand on Allison. She reaches over and grabs Scott's hand. Alone time for them.

"You and me buddy," I say to Stiles and grab some random book to check out. Stiles walks out of the library and I say never mind with a smile, following him out and moving between people so we I'm next to him but not suspicious.

I see a certain redhead walking with a bounce in her step and make eye contact with Stiles. He follows me through the crowd until we catch up to her and our walking on either side.

"Hey Lydia, how's it going?" Stiles gives her a cute smile.

"We don't care! Just answer this; what happened to Jackson's bio parents?" Both Stiles and Lydia give me crazy looks but nobody cares how Lydia's doing we already know she's crazy!

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone," Lydia finally said after walking down a whole hallway and sharp turn.

Stiles saves our asses by thinking fast and saying, "c'mon people who are dying to tell people something always say that."

"It's scientifically proven," I nod along.

Lydia rolls her eyes at me. "But I'm not telling you." This asshole makes everything so much more harder than it really has to be.

"Sooooooo, basically you can tell us and you want to tell us and you're going to tell us." My feeble attempt to trick her doesn't work out.

"Noooo," Lydia drags out and then walks away. I turn to Stiles and slap his face softly. He lifts his hand and slaps my arm. I slap his face again and it goes on for a minute before I stop and realize we lost Lydia.

"Come on, fool." I start dragging him along. I hear him groan and flip around. Oh. Ericka. This bitch.

She's got her nails poking into his chest and him pressed against a wall. I take my knife from my boot and wrap my arms around her neck with the blade pressed against her skin. Isaac won't hate me- will he? Ahhh, fuck it.

"Can we all calm down? There's a camera!" Stiles shouts and both me and Erica whip around and face the camera. Oh yeah. Whoops. Two whoops in one day.

"Oh look! I save the day! Just as good as batman!" Stiles slides out of her hold and starts walking away. I go to follow with a cocky smirk but I feel Erica yank on my arm and prevent me from escaping.

"What's that smell? Smells a little like a wolf. A lot like-" before she finishes I snatch my hand and start running towards Stiles. DID I NOT USE ENOUGH SOAP?! Wtf!

"By the way- Jacksons real parents are about half a mile from here in the Beacon Hills cemetery." Stiles and I both spin on our heels but Erica is gone and when we look for her she's all the way down the hall. Fuck werewolves and their speed.

We start running and shoving to get to Erica and when we do Stiles pushes me away to do the talking. What did I even do?

"Do you know how they died?!" Stiles asks all out of breath.

"Maybe. But why are you so interested?" Okay we need a lie we need a lie we need a lie.

She stops and we all stop. "It's him….isn't it." Oh shit.

"Whaaaat? Him who- what do you mean him," I try to play it off with awkward laughs but for today she doesn't want to take any shit apparently.

"The venom didn't work but it's still him," Erica continues with a scoff. Ok, we done fucked up. I slap Stiles again but he just points and then stomps while making weird motions that I don't know he's just waving his arms and stomping and his face is red. I'm going now.

We rush to find Erica, now she's down by the locker room and we're trying to convince her to keep her trap shut or else. There is no or else but still.

"Erica!" I shout and ran up to her. "No telling Derek. There's so much more to this than you know- than even we know."

"Yeah and just because you got some alpha bite makeover doesn't mean you can go around destroying people!" Stiles adds. Now he's talking reckless. We obviously don't make a good team.

"Why not?" Erica asks all sassy like after spinning on her heel. Is that really a question?

"That's all people ever used to do to me," she continues, "I used to have the biggest crush in the world on you, Stiles, and you never once noticed me- exactly how you're not noticing me right now!" She snaps. I'm not noticing her either because I'm staring at the water coming out from under the boy's locker room door.

I jump back as Scott suddenly is thrown out into the hall by Jackson. Us three rush I've to break up the fight, Erica going for Jackson and Stiles and I going for Scott.

Mr. Harris runs out yelling and calling us idiots- but what else does he do, really?AND MOTHER FUCK GAVE ME A 3:00 DETENTION FOR BREAKING UP A FIGHT?! I SHOULD BE GETTING A METAL OR SOMETHING!

life. What is it, really?

Scott, Stiles, Erica, and I all sit together but Jackson is a pussy and has them moved so I'm stuck alone with Erica. Fuck it all.

"So, you and Isaac- huh?" She whispers while writing in some book with a pink pen.

I hold back a smile. "No. Werewolves are actually not my type."

"Well he been gushing all about his girlfriend-"

"He called me his girlfriend?" I ask excitedly with a red face.

"No."

I flip her the lovely, lovely bird which gets me nothing but a smirk. "Fine. We went on one date. We kissed two times. Happy now?"

"What're you doing?" She growls out in a protective tone.

"Dating him. Problem?"

"You're a werewolf hunter. In case you haven't noticed, he's a wolf."

"I know that, idiot," I sigh, "but I really like him and it all might be hard to believe but I'm trying to change. Honestly, what have you guys done to me? You aren't evil and you're just a kid. Killing you makes me a murderer."

"So you're coming around," she says and claps her hands without making noise.

"No. I'm protecting people who need it. When those go from Brown to blue- we'll have a problem."

Before Erica can reply, Jackson jumps up and groans. He excuses himself while holding his head which makes Mr. Harris run out after him.

Scott and Stiles run over to the table and I run over to my sister.

"So? What happened? Why were they fighting?" I ask and she faces me but looks at Matt quickly. I nod slowly. And sink into my chair.

"Scott McCall, please repost to the principal office," we hear over the loudspeaker. I turn around and face Scott who's already turned to face Allison and I. We both shrug…..Twinsie… They both look worried, though and I'm just chilling so whatever's. He goes and allison looks at me with a questioning look.

"R I P Scott McCall," I giggle out but by her look I can tell nothing is funny so I shut up. Just for now, though.

A sweaty Jackson and Mr. Harris walk back in and Allison and I give all our attention to him and he sis next to me, breathing extremely heavy. Did they just bang or something?

Harris starts packing up because he needs a shower now- joking! I grab my bag and start getting up but he stops me. "I'm leaving. And you all can too. Once every one of these books are reshelved. Enjoy your evening."

Oh hell no! My grandad is the principal! My mom is the secretary! My dad makes guns! Bitch!

What the fuck- what the fuck! What the actually fuck!

I'm getting out this bitch! I grab a cart and start putting books away left and right. Not as fast or easy as I make it seem. Stiles, Scott, and Allison join me in an aisle after Scott comes back and they start going on about Jackson and what they learned.

"So Jacksons parent died in a car crash. He was born a day after they died. They had to pull him out of his mother's dead body," Stiles explains. I hand him two books and he looks at them, and shelves them without question. Huh. Is is that easy?

"So was it an accident or not?" Allison asks and while she speaks I hand her two books. She puts them away as Stiles answers her question.

Stiles actually reaches out for more books as he talks after I tap him this time. "The word all over the report is inconclusive."

"So his parent could've actually been murdered?" Can't forget Scott. I give him three books because he's a wolf. Allison is done and ready for more so I place two in her hands. This is going so much more quicker and I'm not doing a thing.

"Probably. It matches up with the myth of seeking out murderers." They all look at me as I speak which is a perfect opportunity to Hand them some more books. Each gets three this time except Scott who gets four. He actually has to walk down the aisle for this one but he doesn't seem to notice.

"Jackson or the person Controlling him?" Allison asks while facing the shelf. She holds a hand out behind her which I quickly put a book in. These bitch- holes are dumb as hell.

I give Scott some books but he puts them down on the cart and starts walking away. "We have to talk to him- we have to tell him."

I reach out to grab as we humans protest but he's already gone. I just wanted him to finish his reshelving duties.

"Don't just stand there- out these books away!" I yell and give the remaining two Scotts old books but the spell is broken and they throw the books down to try and follow Scott. What?

A bunch of glass and crashing noises sound in my ears, surprising us all, and I hear some roars from both Erica and Scott. Stiles runs to me and pulls me down, guarding both me and my twin with his own body.

THE BOOKS I JUST RESHELVED ARE FALLING! What The F!

I hear Erica scream and after our bonding moment, I want to go help her but I know it's not the best of ideas. I need my book bag because Jackson is going to die today.

I move to go running but all of a sudden Scott is knocked into another cart of books. NO! The books!

He pushes me back and gets in front of Allison. She holds onto his arm. Man, I wish I had my werewolf.

Jackson is half kanima- and is doing some paranormal activity shit with his head tilted to the side and his handwriting on the chalkboard. He's not here right now.

'Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you,' it reads. This bitch is funny if he thinks he has the chance to kill me. Jackson jumps out of the window like some type of spider monkey. I assume we can get up now and discuss this bullshit. Where's Matt and Erica?

I get up and start looking when I "see Erica seizing. I lift her head onto my lap and start screaming for someone to come 's normal Erica again. I want to comfort and show love to normal Erica. As friends. Of course.

Scott and Stiles come to our aid as I hold Erica and comfort her. "We need to get her to the hospital!" I yell again.

Allison runs to check on bitch ass Matt but nobody gives a fuck about him.

D-Derek," Erica stutters out and we lock eyes. I think about Isaac for a second. I think about everything.

"I'll take her to Derek," I find myself saying while nodding my head.

"What? No! Scott can go," Allison says and Scott shakes his head, rushing over to be lovey dovey.

"We don't have time- let's go!" I say and start lifting Erica. Stiles helps and we drag her out of the library and through the back entrance towards my car. Stiles gets into the back with Erica and I start the car. Before I drive off, Scott bangs on the window.

I unlock the door so he can get in and he starts to tell me where to go. I'm speeding off, not sure why I feel responsible or why I even care. But I do.

An abandoned train station! Wowwwwww. It's not so fancy in here. Derek didn't even want to let me in but I gave him the knifes I always have on me even though I don't think it's that important when Erica is SEIZING!

Scott, Stiles, and Derek all go in the train car but I decided that I should stay out here when I eat Erica's screaming. Nah. Not my style.

Outside of the cart, I'm not so alone. I can see the eyes of my favorite boy toy. He does come out, arms open and inviting so I throw myself into them. Isaac gives me a sense of security. He makes me feel….. I don't know but I like it.

"Erica knows and I think she approves," I whisper with a small smile. He pushes stray hairs that have came out of my bun back behind my ears. I put my face against his hand for a quick second and then he jumps back. We turn and see Derek and Scott walk out of the train car.

Isaac moves out of the room to wherever he came from and I clear my throat, blushing wildly. "Gotta blast," I say in my Jimmy Neutron voice, grabbing both my keys and knives. Maybe I'm going to fast with Isaac but do I really care? No.

I ask for two more reviews and chaPter 18 GeTs PoStEd RiGhT AwAy Or WhEn I fInIsH wRiTiNg It! Telling you know it's nothing but issalyn. Seriously. No Scott. Barely Allison. Bye Stiles. Fuck Erica. Suck it Jackson. Just ya two faves. J and I


	18. Relationship Goals Af

I finally got my 34th review guys! Here's the chapter apparently no-one has been waiting for…..haha. Guys, if you like Chris Brown, Fetty Wap, August Alsina, or Nash Grier (yes, I have a story about him and drafts for the others) go on Wattpad, search "bbbubblegumdrop" (no quotes) and read my storiezzzzz, they're new and if you do (which I doubt most of you will) leave comments on if you came from here.

2nd, Read my story forgiveness, its about Derek (why do I keep starting stories about people who left?) It's some of my best writing from last year and it would mean a lot to me if you drop a review too.

Isaac- a month later

"Why are we in the fucking woods?!"

"How do you know we're in the woods?" I quickly ask Jocelyn, turning to look at her and make sure she isn't peeking through her blindfold. With a sigh, she reaches down and grabs a handful of leaves off the ground. Duh, Isaac. So much for surprises.

I think of a solution quickly, creeping over to my Jocelyn as she stands there with a dumb look on her face and pick her up bridal style. She does a scream that's almost like a gasp but who knows with all the weird things she does.

"Isaac?!" She shouts, but I don't answer her, and keep carrying her to the spot I found a couple of days ago while I was running. I didn't have much time with her, because her ridiculous 's been like a month since the kanima did what he did, and her dad has been training her non-stop for a "battle." It's also been a month since this we started dating, even though we aren't celebrating. I never asked her out it just kind of became a thing. It feels like we've been together for a year now and I'm not in love with Jocelyn but I do know I love her.

Finally, I reach the clearing and I begin to walk much slower so I don't fall and kill us both. I've been up here plenty of times since I first found it and now there is a picnic up here for Jocelyn and I. I wanted to watch all of the Halloween movies in my bed to remind her of our very first date but we don't have as much time to do that. Gently, I put Jocelyn down on her feet.

"Do not move, you might fall to your death." I warned, but she is so hard-headed, and whipped her body around. She didn't fall thank god but I almost screamed. Whew.

"Take the blindfold off!" Jocey whined. It sounded so adorable, and I kissed her on her forehead because she's so cute and she deserves it. When I put my hand on her head, she had puckered her lips expecting a kiss but because I didn't kiss her on her lips, her face turned red and she sighed heavily.

I chuckled and slowly removed the blindfold. I watched her reaction once she saw the view. Her bottom lip had dropped and she had moved to lean into me more. "You can see all of Beacon flipping Hills from up here!"

"I know-" before I could finish, she had turned and firmly pressed her lips against mines. Her hands made their way up to my curls, she gripped them tightly while I put my hands on her hips and pressed her body against mines as we both deepened the kiss.

I felt her tongue slide into my mouth and we had a small battle for dominance before I remembered we didn't have that much time.

"It's not time for that," I said breathlessly after pulling away. Usually girls are the one who break things up and Jocelyn is upset, just as a guy would be.

She finally noticed the food and gasps, jumping excitedly while still in my arms. "Yassss. You really are the best fucking Wolf boyfriend I've ever had."

"How many wolf boyfriends have you had?" I joke, tilting my head and giving her a questioning look.

She puts her index finger to her chin and taps a couple of times. "Hmmmmmmm."

"You wanna eat or not?" We both laugh and sit down on the blanket we used when we first had a 'date.' I wanted to incorporate something.

Jocelyn notices and gives me a look like really? "You are such a sap, Isaac."

"What?!"

"You are a sap, I hope you-" she cuts herself off when she realizes that her favorite cookies, Lorna Doone's. Which, are not that easy to find at all! They are really good, though.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"What do you mean?" I ask when u notice how Jocelyn's whole face has contorted into a look that I honestly can't even read.

"Like, I'm Jocelyn Argent and I'm about to cry over a blanket and cookies from a boy who's been mines for only a month. You always spoil me and I don't know how to fucking explain it- okay!?" She wasn't crying but I could tell she was on the verge of tears. I have no idea why, though. "I'm no where near the same girl I was before I met you! I really, really like you- everything about you- and I don't know why!" Jocelyn sniffs and looks away.

Fuck the food.

I grab her by her arms and pull her to where I am. Then, I switch our positions so she is underneath me and I am balancing myself over her.

"I love everything about you. How you snore when you sleep-" I kiss her nose softly. "Your lips of course-" I kiss her lips. "How you think your ears are uneven-" I kiss her left ear. "And these." I kiss above her breasts.

"Oh my god!" She giggles, covering her face in embarrassment.

"Your little waist, your toned stomach, how you don't care if your hip bones don't stick out, or if your butt isn't huge." As I talk, I run my hands down her sides, over her stomach, her hips until I get to her butt, where I pinch her, earning myself a squeal.

"Get off of me, Isaac," Jocey says in a joking tone but I still flip off of her. "Can you come to my room later tonight?"

"Yeah, leave the window open," I answer her. Lately I've been going to her house which isn't easy with her parents and her grandfather never trusting her. It's really because of Allison and Scott that they don't trust Jocelyn but they should considering no one would expect her to be dating a wolf.

"Duh." Jocey flips over, and when she does, her foot hits the cooler and it falls off of the mountain. I jump and watch as it turns into a tiny speck. I can hear the crash as it hits the ground while Jocelyn laughs.

"Isaac, it's okay." I turn back to look at her with my eyebrows raised.

"We still have the cookies."

Jocelyn

"Goodnight, family! Love you all, see you in the morning." Currently, dinner is over, I just gained three pounds and everyone is staring at me weird. What? A hoe needs beauty sleep!

"Jocelyn, it is only nine o'clock," my mother points out like I'm dumb.

"Yeah….maybe you forgot, but I can tell time perfectly." I say in monotone.

"Why do you have an attitude with your mother!" My dad yells. WHAT? I didn't even HAVE an attitude.

"This is why I'm going upstairs!" I shout and run up the steps quickly. Before they can yell for me, I close my door, lock it, and then put music on.

"FUCK!" MY BOYFRIEND JUST SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME! He's just casually sitting on my bed like its nothing. It's scarier than it sounds.

"Calm down," Isaac whispers when I grab my chest like its going to help my heart stop pounding.

"Why would you do that!"

"I didn't mean too," Isaac whispers meekly. I hate when he acts like a baby it makes me feel like a big bully.

"Oh stop. I actually am tired, though." I walk away from him and pull my pajamas and underwear out of my drawer for a shower.

"Don't take a five hour shower again, or I'm leaving," Isaac days which makes my jaw drop. HOW DARE HE!

"You can sit on the toilet seat while I shower," I suggest while raising my eyebrows.

"Then let me play a game on your phone."

He is so childish, I swear! Still, I stomp over to my dresser and snatch my phone off of it. Isaac grabs it from me with a smile like he just won a million dollars. "I'm downloading something new, okay?"

I shake my head and sigh at him. He's the worst and best all in one. Jealous? Yeah. I would be too.

After getting all my stuff together, I grab his hand and we run to the bathroom to make sure no-one catches us. It's right next to Allison's room and who knows if she's being sneaky and stuff.

I pull my shirt over my head, and throw it down on the floor. I look at my boobs real quick in the mirror and when I pull my pants off, I stand at on my tippy toes to look at my butt. Ok, so I've been doing squats…LYDIA TOLD ME TOO! I want a six pack or like a four pack or at least a two pack. For some reason I lost mines.

Of course, I take my underwear off in the shower and put it under my clothes. Isaac can't see the goods yet. He seems fine with that, thankfully.

"What are you wearing for school tomorrow?" I hear Isaac whisper when I turn the shower water on.

"Oh, I don't know yet. Why?"

"Just wondering."

I go back to washing my hair, my mind still on that random question. Knowing Isaac, he didn't even have a reason to say that.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" I ask, peeking my head out of the curtain but making sure not to get soap on my face. I have to wash my hair with my eyes opened, it's a bad habit. Ever since I watched psycho...

"Whatever Derek tells me to do," Isaac says vaguely. "That rave is coming up, are you going? Allison is."

"How do you know where my sister is going?"

"Erica told me."

"How does Erica know?"

"I don't know."

This is the weirdest conversation ever.

"I'll go if you go." I finally say. He's acting shy like he wants to ask me to go but doesn't want to. He was the same way when he finally asked me out. Basically, we were arguing about him coming to my house (through the window) of course and he said: "if Scott can do it to see his girlfriend, I can do it to see mines."

And I said no words. I just stared and then kissed him because a hoe was excited.

"Ok, I'll see you there." I heard the noises of a game on my phone and focused on the shower so I can finally get dressed and freaking CUDDLE!

Isaac told me to get out of the shower like twenty minutes later and gave me my towel. I turned the water off and dried up. Then he gave me my new clean undies which I slipped on. They were just boy shorts, nothing crazy like a thong! I swear.

I don't sleep in a bra, so he gave me my shirt, too, and when I put it on, I stepped out of the shower and picked my dirty clothes up off the floor and we ran to my room. While I put my clothes in the hamper, he locked the door and turned my tv on. For some reason, he put on Disney channel but it was okay because Austin and Ally was on and he knows I love that show.

I pulled the curtains surrounding my bed back and climbed under the covers. Isaac thought now was a good time to remove his black shirt so you know- MY OVARIES! I've seen him shirtless plenty of times but I probably never will get used to him and his sexiness.

Once he stuffs his shirt under my mattress, he climbs into bed next to me but I get up to close my curtains.

"Come hereeeee," Isaac whines all sexy like. Jesus take the wheel…

I get under the sheets next to him, and he wraps his arm around me, pulling me closer into him so my face is pressed against his bare, smooth, muscular chest. His steady heartbeat sounds nothing like mines, because my heart is POUNDING.

"Relax and go to sleep," Isaac whispers all soothingly. He smooths my hair down and I actually do try to go to sleep but he's overwhelming me, being and shirtless and sexy.

I place soft kisses on his chest and neck before turning around. Still, he pulls my body into his so we are basically spooning. It's easier to fall asleep this way so I do, with a smile glued onto my face.

09876543210987654321098765432109876543210987654321

When I wake up, Isaac is gone and someone is pounding on my door yelling my name.

What on earth? These bitches.

"What!" I yell back, kicking the blanket off of me and crawling off of my bed. Don't judge me.

"Get dressed quickly!" My dad says. I look at my digital clock and it reads 11:30 p.m.

I'm mad I missed 11:11 but whatever. I've only been sleep for about an hour or an hour and thirty minutes which sucks. Whatever. I don't know why I'm getting dressed this late but whatever.

I grab black leggings and a blue and white PINK shirt. It's not pink, it's PINK. OKay? For shoes, I put white sneakers on and I put my still damp hair in a ponytail.

I walk downstairs and notice Allison sitting on the couch in a dress and wearing jewelry like she's a bad bitch. She is, but where does she think we are going at this time at night. It's not like my dad is going to take us to a freaking strip club.

"Ready?" My dad catches my attention. I notice him standing by the door with keys in his hands. He's got on his leather jacket which means business!

"We won't be needing anything," my father says as if he just read my mind. I nod and follow him out of the house with my twin hot on our trails.

For some reason, he drives us to the hospital and we are escorted by a cop to the morgue. There is two fresh bodies covered with blankets I. There. Dis-gusting!

My dad grabs the tag on someone's toe as Allison and I step back. He's gross I wouldn't even touch the freaking table he's on. Blegh!

"This one; Shawn," my dad says in his usual gruff voice. "Shawn was killed by this thing Gerard says is some kind of shapeshifter that hasn't been around for centuries."

I just nod because little does he know- I already know this shit. Wow, the Argents are really behind.

"The thing you shot outside the club the other night," Allison says even though I don't even know what she's talking about. What club? Ok, maybe just I'm behind.

"A South American legend known as the Kanima," my dad says and I notice in his tone he's talking like he knows we already know this stuff. Oh shit, we're in trouble. I already know by the end of this he's going to be telling us about killing our own friends.

Luckily, Isaac really is not my friend.

My dad points at the other body. "This one; Jessica. She was smothered to death after giving birth. The police think it was done by someone else. We think it's a person who's controlling this other shapeshifter."

Also stuff we already know. Did Allison delete her search history?

"That means two killers. One human, one not."

Well, duh. I look at Allison who looks like she is about to die and cry and stuff. She cannot break under pressure! Usually I fall into their traps and she doesn't. Maybe because I'm dating a wolf now that I don't care.

"You know, the question I had when Gerard told me about Argents years ago was 'why us?'" He raises his arms and I notice he's looking directly at me like he knows I've got something going on. "He quoted me Winston Churchill. 'The price of greatness is responsibility'."

I look back at Allison who looks even worse now. Is she going to turn into me? Bull! No, I feel the old me surfacing. No! We can't both be Jocelyn. That just won't work. I already know what my dad is trying to do yet I can't fight it.

"Personally, I think it's more about knowledge," he continues while walking over to us. "We know the truth, we know about the world! That makes us responsible. For a young couple, their newborn daughter, anyone who doesn't have the power to protect themselves -are you starting to get it?!" Allison shrinks back when my dad yells at us but I can't take let myself fall back into that mindset.

"I get that this is not a lecture," I say In the same angered tone as my father. "You're interrogating us."

"No! That depends on what you know," my father looks at Allison this time because he knows she's closer with the boys than I am. Good to know they still trust me.

"Gerard showed me the library. The cameras didn't catch everything but do you both think a little high school fight can explain that amount of damage?! We know you're trying to protect your friends, Allison. And we know you're trying to help your sister, Jocelyn, but people are dying- a child was orphaned. What you know makes you responsible." My dad rips the cover off of the pale, male dead body who's got bruises on his neck along with a slice made from a claw, no doubt.

Allison looks away but I look straight in my dad's eyes and I can feel myself, the old Jocelyn start to kick the new one out of her mind as my thought of protecting supernatural creatures begins to slip away. It's just Jackson. But after Jackson it will be Isaac. No, I'm not ready to give up on what is making me happy.

"What do you want to know?" Allison asks and I spin to look at her, shocked. Allison? Allison is me? My dad looks at the way he used to look at Allison and looks at her the way he used to look at me.

"Anything! Anything you know that can lead us to answering the one question that may change everything! Who controls the Kanima?!" My dad yells at us. Oh! Well I don't even know that so whatever. Neither does Allison so….

"I don't know. Yet," Allison says, and then walks out of the room we are in. My dad's eyes settle on me.

"What's happening to you? You are not your sister, remember that. When we go to fight whatever is out there, think about who's stronger. Think about how you allowing her to take your role can harm her. Think about it!" My dad says one last time and then leaves the room, leaving me with the dead bodies.

"Your right."

Two more reviews and the rest of ep 8 is posted. ONLY TWO. It's not that hard, guys. Much love and

appreciation.


	19. Death Threats Never Fail

Isaac

"You know what I smell?" Derek asks me when I get to the subway station. He had howled so I had to leave Jocelyn but she was asleep anyway so it's not like she would mind. I was almost asleep, too, which I really don't want to do in her house.

"Uhhh, I don't know." I say even though I have an idea on what he's going to say.

"The same thing I smell when I remember a teenage girl shooting me with arrows!" He shouts and I hear Erica's giggle from upstairs.

"So?"

"Do you think I'm stupid? Well, I'm not but you obviously are. I thought you would learn from Scott's dumb mistakes. I am not going to have another Romeo and Juliet story around me. You better not be telling her anything, she's using you!"

I flinch every time he raises his voice on instinct. He's my alpha and I want to listen to him so bad but I can't fight how I feel.

"She isn't even like that!"

"You just met her, I've known her and her family for quite a while, now. I've fallen for the trap the Argent girls set out, Scott has, and now you are. "

"We don't even talk about the Kanima or you or anything else. You don't know her!"

"No you don't know her! How long have you been sneaking around with her?"

"A month."

Derek scoffs, throwing his hands in the air and grabbing his jacket. "Let's go."

Jocelyn

I was actually really tired this morning but I dressed nice because I had to slut around to see if I can get a ticket for the Rave off of someone. No sex, but enough sexiness for them to fall for my trap.

For some reason, they stopped selling tickets and I'm not gonna be able to go unless Isaac can sneak me in because I'm sure he's going to be sneaking in himself.

I have a couple more…minor problems. Allison has become a ruthless Bitch and I'm going to have to solve it by using Scott's dick. For her. Not me using it for her. But Scott giving it to her but with me behind it. Never mind.

Isaac is in school today, I noticed right away when I was going to talk to Scott after lacrosse morning practice. I obviously know who number fourteen is, and I saw him and basically couldn't stop smiling. I also felt bad for dressing like I didn't have a boyfriend. I had on my usual black skater skirt, with a red halter crop top. I don't think he'll be mad, though. A while ago, he did express his hatred for my collection of bra tops and crop tops and how he'd "prefer" me to not wear them to school where there are "horny" boys.

He sounded like my father and I guess he is one of those boys that would have a girlfriend that calls him 'daddy' but I have a daddy who's name is Chris Argent and I will never call Isaac my daddy because I didn't come from his ball sack. Ew.

Isaac is so much more commanding and sexual than he seems. Sometimes he calls me stupid and I call him bitch or asshole or fucker or fuckface but we don't really argue that much.

I can't be mad at him, we're still in that honeymoon stage. He's the best even if he's awkwardly tall and sometimes has a lisp. His jaw and his eyebrows and his smarts and his...everything!

I can't wait to see him later. But now, I have to endure hell until I see him in class. Morning practice is wayyyyy before first period but I really wanted to catch Scott and earn him about Allison but fuck it.

I know that they meet up sometimes in the morning because sometime I snoop through her phone because that's just what Jocelyn does.

But anyways, I have to go about my merry day. I walked into English 10 and enjoyed all the looks I got from my peasants. Isaac was there being cute, of course and when he looked at me I started blushing

"Nice of you to show up on time today, Mrs. Argent," my annoying ass teacher said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're lucky I showed up, now stop talking to me before I leave," I said, and then skipped over to my seat next to my beautiful boyfriend.

"Get out!" My teacher suddenly yelled. He's never yelled at me before. Jeez! Does he have his period?

"Fine! You act like I wanna smell your breath anyways," I yelled back, getting up and skipping out of the classroom. I haven't gotten kicked out in a while but I guess I'm going to leave and go home to take a nap, I have 75 minutes until third period anyway.

I went to my locker and out my history stuff away. I noticed there was a ticket and a note in there so I knew who it was from right away.

Here you are, my princess. See you there.

Awee, my baby! I tuck the ticket in my leather jacket pocket and throw it over my shoulders. I see my mom and quickly put my head in my locker and pray she doesn't notice a body sticking out.

"Jocelyn?" FUCK.

"Uh, hey mom."

"What happened?"

"The teacher kicked me out for no reason, as soon as I walked in he started bitching, I didn't even say anything."

"Let me bring you back to class." My mom grabs my arm and walks me to class. "I'm surprised that you don't have a boy toy yet, I mean look at you."

I start blushing and fix my skirt a little. If only she knew…. And who says boy toy?

We get to my class, and my mom talks to the teacher who is probably telling all these lies right about now. My mom leaves and I stick my tongue out at the teacher because he was OVERRULED.

Isaac giggles and slides his hand into mines. My boy toy…

My dad is planning a big attack on the party where both me and Allison have a job to do. My dad's whole team is in the basement and he's getting guns. He called them over while Allison and I got dressed. She's looking girly as usual, but I had on high waist ripped shorts, and black long sleeve crop top with a plunging neck like and black timberlands. I looked grown but I looked sexy. I am grown anyway.

"Alright," daddy sighs, looking around and surveying all of us. "The party is in a warehouse just inside the industrial sector. The girls have learned that Jackson Whitemore will be there seeking his next target out of the crowd."

Dad begins pacing to circle around the table where the guns and map of the warehouse is, looking everyone in the eye. He stops at me and waves me over. My turn in the spotlight. I get and up and stand next to him.

"Since we have no clue as to just how strong we is, we need to be extremely cautious," dad says. I look at Gerard as he begins popping his pills. He's not a drug addict he is just sick or something. Gerard nods at me and I lean over and get serious.

"Teams will be split into two, one on this side of the warehouse near an exit and the other on the other side. Allison will signal me when she finds Jackson or I'll find him and start to lead him away. I'll signal whichever team to get ready and will lead him to the exits where we can take him down away from the crowd," I explain in a steady voice. All the guys nod and I can't help but smile. I feel like the leader and everyone is following the plan I came up with. I like this.

"There will be no collateral damage tonight." My dad straps a holster around his waist. "You girls can go."

Allison stands and waits for me. I shake my head at her to tell her that I'm staying here for a little more.

"Tell her, Chris," Gerard says and I turn to my father.

"This isn't a trap-"

"I know," I interject quickly. "We are going to kill him. Only him. Our goal is Jackson and we cannot be distracted by other...people." I walk up the stairs and slam the door.

Allison takes her own car to the party, so I have to drive alone but my song came on and I was like:

"I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it! I'm about to lose control and I think I like it!"

I love being alone and listening to oldies.

There was strobe lights blinding me, music deafing me, and people grinding on me. Lord knows I look but I'm not into orgies plus I have a boyfriend soooooOoo.

Where is he anyway? He needs to hurry up and make himself known so I can tweet on him. Just kidding.

I keep checking my phone for Allison but I don't know what she's even doing. Technically she's supposed to tell where Jackson is so I'm not looking out for him but if she doesn't I can't tell my dad where he is. The reason Allison is finding him is because Scott is going to be here meaning he's going to be protecting Jackson and she has to be a little sneaky-sneaky. Hopefully she doesn't screw shit up.

I might as well have fun! I start moving through the dance floor, moving because every so often someone touches my butt or grabs my boob so I have to relocate to a less rapey location.

Is that…..Jackson! I bend over and pull out the knife that's tucked into my boot but when I come back up I see Erica….and Isaac. They're having a freaking threesome type dance thing.

The feeling the overcomes my body is anger, anger, and sadness with a little more anger. Fucking bitch. BOTH of them. He's kissing her neck and feeling her ass.

My hand start shaking and I put the knife into my pocket. I have more than one...I can kill all of them.

I see Isaac and Erica randomly fall to the floor and Jackson begins walking away towards the dj. I look back at Isaac on instinct but see he's crawling towards...a needle! That could be useful.

I run through the everyone until I reach Isaac, stepping on his hands and reaching down to grab the needle. He stutters my name a couple times but I ignore it.

When I reach Jackson, I wrap my arms around him, kissing and sucking on his neck- which is going to leave a hickey. He leans back into me and tries to turn around but I plunge the needle into a vein of his neck. I feel gross but I needed to distract him!

He falls back into my arms and God is he heavy! Whatever! I probably look I just drugged him and now I'm gonna rape him but whatever. Girls just wanna have fun!

A sharp pain comes out of nowhere from the back of my head and I feel myself being yanked back by my hair. I turn around and see Erica with her eyes glowing a vibrant gold. Jackson drops to the floor and I take the knife that I put away and bury it into her gut.

When I turn back around, Isaac is dragging Jackson away. THEY ARE RUINING EVERYTHING! And they wanna double up on me! Ok! I got something for their asses.

I pull out my phone and of course this bitch Erica smacks it out of my hand, puts her hand over my mouth and drags me towards where Isaac is. OH MY GOD! She probably touched her vagina and now it's on my mouth…..ew.

Isaac had Jackson sitting on a chair and when Erica throws me into the room, he tries to walk towards me. I throw a punch and my fist connects with his jaw. OW!

"What's wrong with you!" He yells but I flip him off. "You're mad at me when you just gave him a hickey!"

"Fuck you!"

"Can you two shut the hell up!" Erica buts in and I slap her hard.

"Mind your fucking business," I add with the slap and she turns to face me with her teeth bared. If this bitch thinks I'm scared of her…

Isaac jumps in between us with his own teeth bared. I think he's going to snap at me but he barks or...whatever wolves do- at Erica. That's my boyfriend. He has fangs. What the hell?

Stiles decides it's a good time to walk in and Erica turns around, growling at him.

"It's just me!" He shouts, jumping back with both of his arms up in surrender and a look of pure terror on his face.

Everyone calms down and he walks up to Jackson's side. He's knocked out, slumped back in the chair with his mouth open and drool coming out of the corner.

"Is he alright?" Stiles asks us but I ignore him because I'm not in the mood.

Isaac decided he wants to be a badass and pushes Stiles out of the way so know he is on the side of Jackson. "Let's find out." Isaac raises his right hand with claws instead of fingernails, and tries to take a swipe at Jackson but out of nowhere, Jackson's hand comes up even though he is still asleep and he starts twisting Isaac's wrist until there is an audible crack.

When Jackson let's go, Isaac quickly moves back from him, coming the where the rest of us stand. That's what the fuck he gets.

"Nobody does anything like that again!" Stiles yells at all of us. Well Erica should go over there and try to bite him or something so he snaps her fucking neck.

"I thought the shot was supposed to knock him out," Isaac groans out through his choppy breaths. I don't look at him.

"Well this is clearly all we are going to get. Jocelyn what are you doing here?"

"Uh, they locked me in here."

Stiles looks back and forth between Isaac and I and then smirks at me. I make a confused face at him with both my eyebrows drawn in.

"A little birdie told me something about you," he said with a laugh.

"What?"

"You go out with Wolf boy over here," he whispers as if the wolves can't hear.

"Who the fuck is little birdie?"

"Scott."

"Who the fuck told Scott?"

"A big birdie."

"Who's that!" I grab his shirt and he pushes himself away.

"Derek!"

I look at Isaac who is staring at me. He nods his head slightly and I look away. I'm mad at him.

"So-"

"Shut up and look at Jackson," Erica yells and we all turn to him. His eyes are wide open and he snaps his head up to look at us.

"I'm here," he says in a demonic voice. Yeah….when did this become the conjuring. I'm sorry….I need to be going now. "I'm right here with you."

"I'm about to go, actually because I'm not fucking with this." Stiles grabs me so I can't move. What?

He leans forward in front of Jackson and whispers, "Jacksons is that you?"

"We're all here."

That's my fucking cue! Why won't they let me leave!

Stiles slowly looks back at all of us and then towards Jackson again.

"Are you the one killing people?" He asks in a soft tone like he's talking to a baby.

"We're the ones killing murderers!" Jackson says firmly.

"So all the people you've killed so far…"

"Deserved it!"

"See, we got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers."

"Anything can break if enough pressure is applied." Now that was funny!

"So all the people that you're killing were all murderers." God this is going by slow.

"All. Each. Every one."

"Well who did they murder?"

"Me."

So

I guess Casper isn't so friendly after all.

"What the fuck does that mean?" I walk up to where stiles is squatting in front of Jackson and lean forward.

"They murdered me," Jackson says angrily. Well you don't say!

His eyes start to turn yellow and he starts to crack his neck until he's looking at me. What…? I didn't mean to curse at you I swear.

"They murdered me!" He repeats even more aggressively.

Two strong arms wrap around me and drag me backwards until I'm behind someone awkwardly tall. Isaac. He's holding me behind him and making sure I don't move at all. I peek through the space between Isaac's arm and torso and see Jacksons claws coming out.

"The man needs more ketamine!" Stiles shouts.

"We don't have anymore!" Isaac informs him.

"You used the whole bottle!" Stiles yells again. I hear a loud screeching noise and everyone starts yelling. I am lifted off of my feet by Isaac and carried hurriedly out of the room. We all press against the door and look around for something to block it with.

A loud bang causes us to look towards the wall and we see Jackson running in his snake/alligator form and a giant hole in the wall. Great…..

Today was not great at all! My plan failed because of the stupid Scooby gang and my boyfriend and I both….kind of cheated?

Currently, I'm leaving without having found my sister of even my dad or even talked to Isaac but I don't fucking care.

I feel arms grabbing me roughly. My feet raise off of the floor and my back slams against a wall, causing a scream of pain pour out of my mouth. What the fuck.

The hands slide down to the back of my thighs and lift me up. My legs go around a waist and I know right away who it is. He's awkwardly tall of course.

"Isaac," I basically growl out.

"Just kiss me." He places his lips on mines and I can't help but melt into him and kiss back. He bites my lip and I gasp against his mouth and he slides his tongue into my mouth. We have a brief fight for dominance with our tongues untill he suddenly pulls away and let's me drop to the floor. I look at him and notice his claws are out and so are his fangs. My heart is racing so I practically feel the same way as him.

Isaac comes over and presses his forehead on my own and his hot breath fans over my face. "It's the full moon. But the point is….do you think I would give that up for Erica?"

"Of course not. Then I'd kill you."

I don't even know what chapter number this is because I thought it was 18 but I guess it's actually 19 and I'm not sure if we have 36 reviews or 34 but if you want chapter twenty, just get me to 38 reviews THANKS I LOVE U ALL AND THE CONTINOUS SUPPORT BECAUSE SOMETIMES I DONT MAKE SENSE WHEN I WRITE


	20. Being Drugged By Your Best Friend

**I hope you guys don't think this is moving too fast, because I feel like for someone who hasn't really experienced real love like Isaac, it's easy for him to fall for and put his trust into someone than a normal person. Plus, they've been together for a little over a month now.**

**Also, I didn't expect to get reviews so quickly and this chapter to me is so…...complex…? I don't know how to explain it but the episode nine plot really does use some creative thinking to write the chapter and have it really EFFECT the OC and the readers and I didn't have writers block or anything but I wasn't very excited to write and so I never write when I don't feel ready so I apologize if this isn't the usual me and stuff. **

"Kiss me again!"

"No Jocelyn."

"Please."

"No more. The full moon is too close."

"Well the wolf is sexy."

"Stop, Jocelyn."

"Before I leave-" kiss his neck "-just kiss me-" kiss under his ear "-please."

A growl gets caught in his throat and I kiss his pulse, sucking gently on his skin. I can give him hickies he just can't give me anu. I don't know why, but I just want a big piece of Isaac and he won't give it to me. All I wanna do is make out.

Isaac turns around and grabs my forearms, pulling me forward until I am on his lap, straddling him. His eyes are flashing gold, not that it scares me. "I do not want to hurt you, JOcelyn. I really don't."

"What if I want you to?" I joke, kissing his lips softly. "YOu won't hurt me, Isaac."

"Jocelyn? I have to say something."

"Last time we did this, I told you i was diagnosed with my severe temper tantrum disorder and nothing is that awkward, so just spit it out."

Almost like he is cautious, Isaac leans forward, bringing his lips to mines and giving me a long and sweet kiss. I;ve never been kissed that passionately. WOw.

"Jocelyn, my mom died when I was young, and my brother died in the army, you know how my dad was. I never had someone like you in my life. YOu have accepted every single part of me and I love you for that. I love you, period."

WHAT!? I don't know what to say. I'm NOT going to lie and say I love him. I mean…..do I? I don't know!

"Isaac…...I-I."

"you don't have to say anything back, I just needed to tell you," Isaac says to reassure me. I start kissing him again, rough kisses filled with passion and need.

Breathlessly he pulls away and looks up at the sky. "Derek," he growls and I laugh even though it irks my nerves. Fucking Derek. Should've killed him when I had the chance. Well, then I wouldn't have Isaac. My sexy werewolf. Ahhhhhh. I love Derek for giving me Isaac.

"You can go. Stay safe- don't let me catch you wolfie or else." I fake threaten him, giving him the evil eye.

I yelp when I feel Isaac's hand come in contact with my booty. What a bad boy! He's never done that before. Maybe it really is the full moon. I pick up my shorts off of Isaac's bedroom floor and slide them up my legs and over my butt. I had boy shorts on! Jeez. Then I take off ISaac's t-shirt and put mines back on.

We didn't do anything but I really wanted to be comfortable. ISaac put his jacket on and kissed me one more time. DO I love him….?

I got home, and walked into the house. It was really silent for some reason. "Allison?" I called out. I felt like spilling everything to her but I really can't.

"Up here!" I heard her yell from upstairs. Oh fuck. NOT stairs.

Whatever. I drag myself up the steps and then into my sisters room. She's sitting at her desk, looking at some book.

"Why do you look so happy?" She asks, making me frown immediately.

"I'm not happy but I'm in a good mood, don't ruin it."

"Fine, fine. So-"

"Cancel your plans." I hear an obnoxious voice that I haven't heard in awhile. Lydia! I'm not really excited but at least she's not as crazy and considering she's holding a bunch of Macy's bags- she's back to her old self. "This is going to take a while," Lydia says, looking between Allison and I.

Lydia walks up to the bed and drops the bags near me. "Why you got so many bags, though?"

"It's my birthday party." She holds up a pretty striped spaghetti strapped dress with different shades of pink on it. "I'm thinking host dress."

"That's good," I say quietly and she smiles down at me, gently putting the dress down like it's going to break.

"Evening dress, and hmmmm...after hours casual?" Lydia adds, going back into the bags to dig for more dresses to show us, I guess.

"Lydia, how come you didn't send out any invites?" Allison asked. Lydia texted me about the party whenever ago….she didn't even invite me, she just asked what I was wearing and if she didn't ask that, I probably wouldn't have known. WHo does she think she is, anyway?

Lydia keeps looking through her clothes while she answers casually. "It's the biggest party of the year, Allison; everyone knows."

I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW AND I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND! I think. I hope so because I wasted a lot of time on her and shit.

:"Well, you know, this year things might be a little-"

I quickly cut ALlison off, "DIfferent. Different because of the little nude party you had when you running through the woods like a-"

Allison decided to repay my cutting her off by cutting me off in a loud voice. "It's just that things have been off lately. You know, like, um, Jackson."

Lydia snaps her head up and stares daggers at Allison. Well somebody hit a soft spot. "Why do you care about Jackson?"

I guess she's asking because of whatever weird and disgusting fling that Allison and Jackson had in the winter. We're in the spring now so its been QUITE a while but maybe Allison is competition to Lydia. Oh, that's cute, but Jackson is not worth it.

Alison smirks, shaking her head. She looks at me with a pleading kind of look. I guess coming from me it must be more comforting because everyone knows I hate him and I have hated him since I started going to school here and he introduced my family to fucking lacrosse. He's just lucky I got Isaac out of it.

"Is Jackson coming at all tonight?" I ask Lydia. She doesn't look at me any different but it's probably because I'm still the hottest bitch in this room right now. I mean….. I also have the hottest boyfriend. Fuck Jackson, I only wanna know because I need to kill him but we can't tell Lydia that because she might tell the cops or something or we could kill her too but…...nevermind. Throwback thursday to when Stiles and I plotted a murder, I could use that plan. What?!

"Everyone's coming," Lydia snaps, thankfully bringing me back to reality. Thank god because I was DEEP in the thoughts of Jocelyn and that's a place where I don't want to be too often.

"So guys, I got you dresses," Lydia says- completely back to normal. Whetttttt?

"Allison, I got you something a little more material girls, Spaghetti straps with floral print. Jocelyn, you're more the hipster type, but you've got that sexy raunchiness that's in this dress."

She gives me an all black skater skirt and a matching crop top with a scoop neckline. It has long sleeves that are made of lace and some of it goes over my chest where there _would _be cleavage showing. It's hot.

There's a knock at the door frame and we all look over at my mom who;s standing there. She looks different. Plus she's smiling which is always new.

"Girls, I just need to grab you for a moment and speak with you both," my mom says and I can tell right away there is something wrong with her.

"Can it wait, mom?" Allison asks and I watch my moms reaction. I can't tell what's wrong but I know its definitely something.

"The party is at ten," Lydia informs my mother perkily and I get annoyed that she just but in.

"Mom, I can talk know if you want." I sit up and slide off of Allison's bed to stand.

"No, its better if I talk to both of you," my mom insists and I see Allison roll her eyes. "Will you both be around before ten?"

"I don't know, mom!" Allison snaps and then goes back to dealing with Lydia. I give my mom an apologetic look because usually I am the one snaps and Allison is the one who apologizes so I have to balance it out. My mom gives me kiss on the forehead and turns to walk out of the room. Random affection? Yeah, she's being weird.

"JOcelyn, this necklace would be amazing!" Lydia gives me a big necklace that actually does look nice.

"I like that!" Allison adds and I nod along with her. Lydia nods her head, looking back at my sister with a look of pure enthusiasm. I take the necklace and put it on the shirt which is lying on the bed.

"Well," I get Lydia's attention, "Happy BIrthday!"

"Thank you!"

"Please tell me you do not have any knives on you," Allison said as we walked up Lydia's huge driveway which is huge e for absolutely no reason because there isn't even a single car parked here.

"In my compression shorts, duh."

"You're too much."

"BUt how?" I ask, and reach out, 'accidentally' slapping Allison's butt.

"Don't do that!" Allison shouts all shy like but to be honest whatever because she's acting all fake and brand new.

Lydia's house is really big and fancy. It's brick and has big patches of green moss that makes it looks sophisticated and shizzz.

This party is dead! Last party she had Stiles and I flirted mega-hard. Ahhhh, memories. I haven't seen Scott or a Stiles, not that I care. I miss Isaac and I should've been able to spend this time with him but hopefully he's got himself locked up, and away from anyone. Boys, too because he doesn't know a think about what he got himself into.

Currently Allison and I are moving throughout Lydia's expensive house, wondering what to do. I want to visit Isaac so he can see how hot I look in this outfit, anyway.

Oh my god! I need to stop thinking about him. I always do this when I am bored, just get lost in thoughts of Isaac. Jeez, I really don't want to even think about him with the love and all of that and GOD.

"There's Scott!" Allison says hushed but very excited which snaps me out of my Isaac induced trance. She starts walking away from me and I realize we're standing next to the punch table. It's pink wit like purple flowers in it which I weird but Lydia to try it.

"I need alcohol!" I say to myself, pouring myself a cup of the punch. I down it easily, acknowledging the burning of alcohol sliding down my throat by hissing. Eh, a cup more won't hurt anybody. I pour another cup and then make my way over to Allison, Scott, and Stiles who are all staring at me with amused looks.

"I feel like you might grow up to be an alcoholic," Stiles said when I got over there. Everyone laughed and I realized Scott was staring at me. I forgot he knows. Ahh, fuck it. This punch is definitely loosening me up.

"Jackson's not here," Allison says in an annoyed tone.

I start laughing even though I really don't even know why. I laugh so hard that I start coughing. "BItch, nobody's here," I push out through the coughs.

"Well, maybe it's just early,," Scott's dumb ass said, making me roll my eyes.

"Nobody is coming," Stiles retorts, looking around the empty backyard once again. I nod at his remarks and give Allison a sad look.

"Lydia is kind of the town whack job," I say quietly, shrugging my shoulders and drinking the rest of what's in my cup. I'm feeling goooooOOOoood,

"Shutup, JOcelyn!" Allison snaps all fucking mean and shit. "We have to do something because we have completely ignored her for the past two weeks."

"Well, she has completely ignored Stiles for the past ten years," Scott informs us, looking at Stiles who shrugs, looking away all embarrassed and shit.

"Dammmmnnnnnn!" I say, jumping and looking at Stiles with a goofy look. "She played yo ass for ten years? WOw, wow."

"We don't owe her a party either way," Scott steals the attention again by talking. Damn! He is acting so careless and shit now. WHAT HAPPENED TO NICE SCOTT?!

"What about a chance to be normal?l She wouldn't even be the town whack job if it wasn't for us.' Allison said with her people pleasing ways. I didn't make her run through the woods naked! DId I? I think not!

"Fine," Scott complies, "I guess I can use my co-captain status to get the lacrosse team here." My heart jumps as he says that even though I know Isaac won't be here tonight.

"I know, like everyone, so I guess I can just tweet about her party or something. Post a picture on instagram, too." I say. OVer the months I've been going to this school and living in this town, I've gotten over two thousand twitter followers and six thousand instagram followers. Yeah, I'm that hot bad girl and everyone likes me, even some of the people that I've yelled at. Which is like everyone but whatever, OKay?

"Yeah, and I also know some people who can really get this thing going," Stiles says, using lots of emphasis. Who on Earth could Stiles possible know?

"Who?" Allison asks and we basically just twinsied said she said what's on my mind soooooooooo.

"Well, I met them the other night. Lets just say they know how to party."

I'm guessing the transexuals that have arrived are Stiles company…...but FUCK IT because they are fun as fuck. I'm not even dancing with these other hoes I'm just dancing with them.

I don't even know who keeps giving me drinks but I got some. I tried to dance with my sister but she's all sad or something, i tried to twerk on her and then tried to make her twerk on me but she wasn't having that AT ALL. FUck her anyway.

"Stilesssssss," I can hear myself slur as I walk next to him and Scott. "Whats going on with Allison?"

"Well, Scott thinks he didn't do anything wrong but he did, right?"

"Of course!" I say. The guy is always wrong. "If you're mad at your girl at you then you have to apologize because she gets mad that you're mad and everybody is mad and whenever she's mad, you have to apologize."

"Are you drunk?" Scott asks, looking up at me curiously.

"Nah, just being JOcelyn."

"True, true."

"Guys!" We look at Stiles, who is looking towards everyone else. "Jackson is here."

Well, that's nice.

Scott is keeping an eye out for Jackson and I'm not because I want to party but like I don't even feel like partying anymore. Somehow, my mind had wandered to Isaac telling me he loves me. I didn't say it back and I still feel like I should've. It hasn't been that long and I feel like things are getting too serious. I've never felt this way about anyone at all.

God, I need to stop stressing about this. I guess I'll just go upstairs and splash some water on my face because I really need to calm down and go back to bad bitch me. The one Isaac loves. HE LOVES ME! ME!

I start cheesing. I DOOOOOooooo love him. I do. I have to go upstairs and call Derek. I STILL HAVE HIS NUMBER!

I climb the stairs to the second floor and notice a swish of hair moving. The small part of the body I got to see was wearing all black with a leather jacket. It might be Allison, she was wearing a pleather jacket tonight. Whats wrong with her, anyway?

"Allison?" I call out, jogging up the steps now,

"Not exactly." I hear in an all too familiar voice as I reach the top of the steps.

"Kate?" I turn around and come face to face with my aunt. I notice she has no marks on her neck at all and looks completely fine. "Kate!?" I repeat with much more excitement.

"I'm Kate. BUt who are you?" She asks, which causes my face to contort in confusion.

"It's me, Jocelyn. What do you mean?"

"Jocelyn? Oh my, how you've changed. You've become pathetic, disgusting, and stupid. This is all your fault."

"What's my fault?"

"Well look around, sweetie," Kate says in her sarcastic tone, flipping her hair and revealing the three long and bloody gashes that are on her neck all of a sudden , I gasp, stepping back and rubbing my eyes to make her go away.

I trip over something and fall back onto the floor. I look at what I just fell on and a scream surpasses my lips when I see my father's mauled corpse on the floor. Kate grabs my arm and yanks me up to my feet.

"Stop being such a pussy."

I snatch my arm angrily and look around. My mom is there, bloody and mauled in almost the same state as my father. A sob wracks my body and I fall near my mom.

"Allison!" I scream, standing up and spinning around.

"She's right there, sweetie," Kate breathes in my ear, pushing me in a different direction. I see a strong boy hunched over my screaming sister, I Can tell he's a wolf right away and I see he's using his claws to scratch her.

"Stop!" I yell as loud as i can and surprisingly he does. I fucked up, I know I did. Now, he's coming for me.

The wolf turns around, and I see Isaac is covered in blood and in his full wolf form. He is breathing heavily and his eyes are full of rage. The tears really start to pour now and I see Kate in the corner of my eye. She put my katana in my hand and pushes my hair out of my face.

"You wanna be Jocelyn? Do it."

I start crying harder as Allison falls to the floor, dead. Isaac starts advancing on me but I can't bring myself to even raise the katana. I slide to the floor, letting the katana drop on the ground beside me. I'm still crying, and it's so loud I can't hear Isaac's breathing anymore but his hands grab my shoulders and he begins shaking me.

"Jocelyn, please!" The voice that rings through my ears is Scott's, as he shakes me roughly. "Are you ok?"

I open my eyes and see Scott standing in front of me with a worried look. I look around and notice I'm still upstairs alone. I throw myself at Scott, sobbing into his shoulder. He wraps his arms around me, rubbing my back as he consoles me.

"Scott!" I manage to get out between sobs. "He-he killed them all and I couldn't do anything!"

"It was fake. I saw something, too. Calm down."

"I love him, Scott."

_Isaac_

It's her.

I thought of everything that ever made me happy in life. My father before he became abusive, my mother before she died, bonding with my brother before he died; all of it. But it was her in the end, she was the one who helped me come back to my senses. It was her who kept my wolf at bay. Her who 02 reminded me of all that I had and all that I could lose. She was my anchor.

**I almost cried when I watched Victoria kill herself and maybe it is bcuz I feel so connected to Jocelyn now, but it's sad for me. Excuse mistakes because I'm writing with some font that makes it hard to tell the difference between capital and lowercase. This episode was kind of hard to write towards the end but I got it and WE ARE ALMOST TOO SEASON THREE! I'm excited rfor what I have planned I know you guys are gonna love what I end up doing.**

**ALSO READ THIS i posted a story which is an oc with...either Scott or Stiles...its a surprise who she ends up with but its called Timing read it please**


	21. Nothing Ever Goes My Way

_**So I was thinking if Jocelyn had a part in the intro of season two, what would she be doing. I feel like it would start with a close up of her katana dragging and then go to that girl who scratches herself but then to Jocelyn swinging the Katana and looking kewl. What do you think **_

_I love you so much. _

_You, my first born child, the first baby I held in my arms and was able to call mines. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I have to leave you at such a confusing time in your life. Your sister, she is very troubled and now you are the woman of the house. You must guide her away from Scott. _

_She knows Derek bit me. He bit me while I was attempting to kill Scott because of what he was doing to your sister. I know it was a mistake but I trust you. I know you will do what's right. _

_Love,_

_Your mother_

For the third time I read the suicide note. I don't fucking know what's right! I don't fucking know what she means. All I can comprehend is that my mother is dead because of my bitch of a fucking sister. And she and Scott is going to pay for that.

That was my mom. I came from her even if sometimes she pissed me off, that was my fucking mom. This is all because of my sister. All of it. Every last thing. I'm going to hurt her by going for what she loves the most. _Scott._

He was here. He must've heard my screams but I didn't let him in. I wanted to so bad, because I needed someone. I did, so much but he wasn't going to help. I'm still freaking out over the vision I had. Who am I? I really don't know.

I'm done with Isaac. I'm done with every single fucking wolf. They all die. But first it's Scott. Simple.

I used my training room as a coping mechanism, locking myself inside and pulling my katana off of the rack. I liked up my dummies, imagining Scott, Derek, Erica, Jackson, and Boyd's faces on them.

With swift and strong arm movements, I destroyed the five dummies until there was pieces of blue foam all over the floor. With every swing, screams pour out of my mouth.

The last one, this one is Isaac. I drop my sword as it becomes real for me, the dummy actually becoming Isaac. No, Jocelyn. It's done. I reach over to a table, grabbing a handful of throwing knives and step back.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5. I throw each one immaculately with incredible speed. Two have buried themselves in the head of the dummy and the others in its chest.

The thing is, I still see his face on it.

"Jocelyn, please come downstairs," Gerard says from the other side of the door. I wipe the tears from off my face and swing open the door. He's still standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Allison has some….news." Gerard already came and tried to apologize to me and so did my dad. My dad called Allison and I at the party and we went to the hospital annnnnddd everything came crashing down around me. And to know it was at the hands of a wolf…..

I followed Gerard downstairs in complete silence and when I saw Allison, rage took over my body and I charged at her, throwing a punch that connected with her lip.

She reached out and grabbed my hair, hitting me in the face.

"You bitch! It's because of you!" I yell, grabbing her by her lower body and slamming her on her back on the floor. I start hitting her in her face and pin her hands down with my knees so she can't hit me. She popped me real good above my eye and my eyebrow won't stop stinging.

"Enough!" My dad yells and I feel him lifting me off of my sister and throwing me down. "This is not a time to be fighting."

"You killed my fucking mother, bitch!" I shout, making Allison scramble to her feet and run over to me. Before she reaches me, my dad grabs her and holds her back so she hit me.

"Stop! We've made a plan. We cannot think with our emotions right now. Your sister had made a plan to go for Derek and Gerard agrees." My dad gives me a look. "You're technically older than your sister and if you disagree, and I can agree with your plan, we'll do what you want."

"What's going on?" I ask, ignoring Allison and walking over to a map that's on the table.

"Scott texted Allison's phone asking for the beastiery. He's at the police station. Derek is there and we are assuming Jackson is, too."

"And she wants to go for Derek?"

Allison nods and so does my dad, giving me the same look as before. "What if Derek's pack is there?"

"Then we kill them!" Allison yells.

"And if Scott is there trying to protect them?"

She doesn't say a word and I pick up an empty magazine clip, throwing it at her. My dad gets between us again. She's still trying to protect her stupid fucking romance even if my mother just died. She died all because Allison can't follow directions. All because Allison is a selfish bitch.

"We are going there for whoever controls Jackson. That's the priority. If we kill the alpha and his pack, how do we kill the Kanima? We need them right now. We sneak up on them and attack whoever doesn't fit."

"I want Derek dead."

"Do not ruin everything because you're mad at Derek. I want whoever controls the Kanima. Derek will get his soon enough. And it will be from me."

"Fuck you."

"Kill him! I will kill Scott. I will kill Scott right in front of you and if you don't believe me, just try. I'm sick of your love life ruining everything!"

"Stop!" My dad shouts again, having his hands down on the table. "We have our goal. Now let's plan this out."

I'm decked out in all black, black tights, blank t-shirt, blacks gloves, black boots, even a black hair tie. I've got two throwing axes on either side of my hip, a dagger in my shoe, a gun in the back of me, my katana on my back, and two smoke bombs in my front. It works great because I have projectiles, distractions, close combat, mid combat weapon, and a fire weapon. It's still easy to move and it's better than carrying a huge crossbow, to be honest.

Once we got the lights out and I heard the gunfire, which was everyone's signal to get inside the building, I shot the camera and then the side door lock so I can get inside. I was near the back evidence rooms according to the signs and I crouched down and started to walk carefully down the hall.

I saw Scott running, and he put his hands up automatically. "What's wrong with you guys, what's wrong with your sister?"

I pulled my gun out, and he started shaking his head. I emptied out the clip into Scott, shooting him in the shoulder, stomach, leg, arm, chest, hip, and thigh. His screams sent waves of excitement throughout my whole body and I left him there, bleeding and groaning to go do what I really needed to do which was find Jackson.

My dad trusted me alone, and he was with Allison for right now because he didn't think she would be able to take care for herself. My decisions made me seem emotionally stable but I honestly wasn't.

Even so, I ran into them coming out of one the spaces between shelves. I smiled at Allison and went in the opposite direction.

I heard a loud growl and spun on my heel, pulling my katana off of my back. Allison ran past me, nodding. I made a couple of motions for her to hide so we could jump him and she ran behind me. I kept walking backwards until I saw his shadow from around the corner. I'm in a garage with only two cars and a few desks. There's a lot of room to fight, though.

I threw a smoke bomb in front of him and as soon as I saw him pass out through the cloud of smoke, I swung my katana out, and it sliced through some of the skin in the kanima's shoulder. His blood was disgusting and gooey but I shook it off and waited for him to keep advancing.

Next he swung a claw out at me, knocking the sword out of my hands. I stumbled over the crossbow my idiot sister dropped and instead of reaching for my sword, I pull out the knife in my boot. The Kanima climbs over me and I stab it in its forehead even though it doesn't seem to phase him much, I'm able to get out from under him and through my other smoke bomb so I can hide or at least find Allison.

I go behind a desk, and quickly reload my gun. I'm down to ten bullets, and my axes until I can get my sword or something.

I looked around the corner and locked eyes with my sister. I looked around and saw he was coming towards her desk so I made some motions so she would know. I went around my desk after I saw her hide under hers.

As the Kanima jumped on the desk, looking where Allison had just previously been. He looks back to where I am, and I duck quickly, praying he didn't notice me. I wait a couple seconds and then look again and see the Kanima is still on top of the desk, and Allison is creeping around it. She gets away and runs back to where I am as he looks under the desk.

"I'm going to get him from behind," she whispers and then quickly runs to the two cop cars. I pull out my axe and stand up.

I watch her run, jumping off the car until she lands in front of the Kanima on the desk, stabbing him right in his chest. He wraps his fingers around her neck and she reaches down in her boot, pulling out the spare knife and stabbing him in his gut. We really have been fucking Jackson up and I hope he feels it later.

As he sits there with his hands around her neck, I'm not sure what to do and I feel like I'm in the same position when Kate died. I spin the ace for momentum and just as I'm about to throw it, Jackson pulls his hand back roughly and Allison falls to the floor.

I scream louder than I ever have. Is that dream really coming true? I throw the axe and it buried itself into the kanima's shoulder and just when I think he's going to attack me, I hear a loud growl and the Kanima runs towards a different room. I run to my sister, pulling the hair out of her face and looking at her neck. It's good.

"I thought you were dead, bitch. I thought you were dead!" I yell, grabbing her heavy body and hugging her.

"I love you_, _too," she whispers and I put her back down gently.

"I'm sorry. I'm dumb. I took everything out of proportion. I don't wanna lose you. I want them dead, too. All of them."

**Plot twist. This was crazyyyyyyyyy. Excuse my poor writing in the first person of emotion but I am a sag so I don't get emotional anyway. Butttt yeah, you know what to do- love you all. This is short but it's fine because the next one is looooong**


	22. Single as a Pringle

Stiles- two weeks later

"Jocelyn is definitely becoming more distant, though. If you haven't noticed, she walks down the halls alone and she doesn't even talk to her sister. I think her mom dying hit her hard and I know she's really confused. I tried to talk to her about it and she's questioning a lot of things- like who she is and what she should do. She lost her mom and someone else she was close to, too. I saw her being violent in the woods one day. She's never been normal but I've never seen her like this…."

Giving the guidance counselor the short version was easy. Jocelyn tried to kill Scott plenty of times. That's all she's been doing for like a week UNTIL I talked to her. She broke down and now she's kind of comstose.

Isaac- 1 week later

I don't know why I'm coming to Scott. If Jocey doesn't want to talk to me, than why would she talk to him? But I'm desperate and lonely.

I said I love you to my girlfriend when we had only been dating for a month and a week, she didn't say it back and now she hadn't spoken to me or left me clues as to why she doesn't want to for three weeks and we're about to have been dating for two whole months. I thought things were going good but my big mouth must've ruined it all.

"Have you heard from her at all?" I ask Scott finally after we stand together in silence.

"you mean after she shot me like ten times?"

I laugh at him and he stares at me, shaking his head with a smirk. "She's stabbed me like five times."

"Yeah, Allison has shot me a couple of times, too, it's nothing really."

"We're just complete idiots in love with girls who sometimes want to kill us. That's normal," I say and Scott chuckles a little bit.

"But yeah, Jocelyn has been pretty weird lately. Weirder, anyway. Usually she's really funny and cool, especially when she isn't trying to argue with me. She doesn't even sit with Allison at lunch, she leaves every lunch and goes into the woods. I followed her once and she literally destroyed trees with whatever weapon she has on her at the moment," Scott explains. "I think it was her mom's death. That's why she tried to kill me."

"Her mom died?!" I yell in astonishment, feeling embarrassed that he knows more about my girl than I do.

"Yeah, a while ago. Derek bit her and she committed suicide." I feel rage taking over my body. Derek always ruins things.

"Don't be mad at Derek, he was protecting me."

"I hope she doesn't blame me for it," I said aloud, running a hand brought my curls. I miss when she does that.

"I don't think so, she's just confused. Give her time, maybe. Or think about how she'll never try to kill you again or something."

"I guess. Erica and Boyd are leaving tonight. During the game."

Scott starts putting stuff away and shrugs carelessly. "That Why you are telling me this?"

"I'm asking you for advice."

"But why me?" Scott asks while laughing.

I sigh and look at him. "I trust you."

"Why?"

"Because you always want to do the right thing and you've kind of went through this before."

"Yeah well, I usually have no idea what I'm doing and a lot of the time, everything goes wrong for me."

I give him a dry chuckle and shake my head. I can relate to that. "Well what about right now? What're you doing?"

"I'm not going anywhere, if that's what you mean. Too many people here need me. "

"I guess that makes me lucky because I don't have anyone right now."

Scott swallows and makes a face like he wants to tell me something. "I can't tell you what to do but I can tell you this; leave if you want too, but it's never going to get easier."

"Well starting fresh just might make work."

"She'd always be on your mind. Even when you try to stay away, you'll find yourself outside her bedroom or thinking about the times you spent together."

"But if I find someone else."

"Then you don't really love her."

"I do," I insist roughly and he shakes his head with the same look as before.

"Then you wouldn't give up."

Jocelyn

Why am I doing this? I want them to die but I just can't let Allison kill them. For some reason, Allison and my father have been making plans without me and they rode off in the middle of the night to find Erica and Boyd and I followed them and now I am about to shoot Allison because she keeps shooting Boyd with arrows and I don't know why. For Wolves you'd think they'd be able to run faster but apparently Wolves suck ass.

But anyway. Boom. There. I shoot Allison's arrow and she jumps back. My dad comes out finally and everyone including the wolves look at me, shocked.

"Now, I promised Lydia I'd go with her to the lacrosse game but I just had to see what you two were doing. Hint, next time you take out Mrs. Serial Killer here, put a leash on it." I walk up to the other wolves and start pulling out the arrows one by one and they let me with completely shocked looks.

I snap the arrows in half and throw them at Allison's feet. She looks so angry right now but fuck her because she's so psycho. I can't believe I used to be like that.

I turn around and walk back to the AV I was riding, putting on my helmet and turning back towards my house so I can go to the game. I didn't promise Lydia I would go but I got an interesting text from someone and now I am doing something I didn't think I would be doing but fuck it.

From what I learned, We all have one enemy.

I speed to the high school, park, and run to the field. I see Scott sitting on the bench right away and slide next to him.

"No hard feelings," he said once he noticed me. I giggle and shake my head. I pull out my katana (the secret one) and show it too Scott who sighs. "Good to have you back."

I also have a dagger in my boot like always.

"Is there a reason you're not playing?" I wonder aloud, looking around at the empty benches.

"Got someone working on that now."

Someone on our team gets knocked over and I jump to my feet to see who it is. Number fourteen.

"What happened!" I yell and my body starts to move at its own will towards the field. I don't want to see him right now!

He looks up at me shocked but quickly turns to Scott, "I think Jackson nicked me, I can feel it spreading." He says and I look at Jackson who's smirking. That son of a bitch.

Scott looks up as if someone is talking to him and I follow the guys with the stretcher until they carry him off the field. Scott gets put in the game and I sit down alone.

Hey? Where's Stiles? He should be here to keep my company with his loser mess.

Well I can go see Isaac because I'm so ashamed of myself for not talking to him, anyway. All those nights he tried to get into my room and stuff. God, I'm horrible.

I pick my katana up and make my way to the locker room. The lights are off for some reason that I do not know. Outside the door I hear the sound of a sword being unsheathed. I love that noise but who the fuck is that?

"This would be so much more poetic if it was halftime." Gerard. Isaac. What the fuck?!

I run into the room and hit one of Gerard's goons in the back of my head with the bottom of my sword. He gets knocked out and I slowly put him on the floor

The other one I have to hit two times which wastes my time. Gerard continues walking towards Isaac who's crawling on the floor trying to get somewhere but like I said before, wolves suck. Isaac stands up, and we lock eyes as I let the guy gently fall to the floor

My grandfather keeps walking and Isaac finally stands but my grandfather raises his sword. He's gonna just cut him up in the locker room?!

"No!" I scream as loud as I can. He quickly turns and with his sword still up but Mines is much lighter and made for combat, so I swing my sword and it connects with Gerard's heavy one, causing him to stumble and drop it.

Gerard looks shocked and I push him hard against the lockers. I might have knocked him out, not that I care.

"Isaac!" I yell, throwing myself at him. He wraps his arms around me and I snuggle into his chest armor.

"I'm sorry!" I say again and I turn as I hear something behind me. It's Scott, who is smiling at Isaac and I.

"Get out so I can kiss him," I say but then I frown. "Where's Gerard?"

Scott speeds out of the room after looking around and noticing Gerard isn't there either. I turn back to Isaac shyly and he smirks.

"You said something about a kiss?"

I smirk back and bite my lip. "As a matter of fact, I did."

And as I kiss him, I can't help but think about how much I missed this.

Stiles is missing, Jackson is dead and during all of this, I was kissing Isaac. So yeah…..

I don't know how any of this happened anyway. They told me Gerard made Jackson kill himself which I really don't understand. I need to talk to my father, though. I don't talk to him, or anyone else in my house, because Allison has been pissinbg me off trying to find Derek. The first week I was helping her out because I remember it was a train station or subway station but not which one or where it was but then I got bored because there was no point to this. KIlling them isn't going to make me feel better and she's only doing it because of Gerard, and because she doesn't understand that right after she kills Derek, she's going to go back to "What now?" and I don't want that. I want to grieve my mother, not avenge her, feel unsatisfied and go back to being miserable.

"Everybody better be dressed!" So, I'm going to talk to Scott and Isaac in the locker room and I don't want to see nothing that ain't mines. Mines being Isaac's because all that belongs to me. Everything Below the belt, I mean, so like if another girl touches it….well.

I walk in the locker room and everyone is dressed for the most part. Isaac and Scott are talking to the sheriff. I want to help find Stiles before anything else, but I have to ask Scott what's the plan. He texted me telling me about ALL of the Gerard bull crap and considering I hate my grandfather and what he is doing to my sister, I agreed to help him. I already shot Scott up so I didn't really feel like doing it anymore; it isn't satisfying, especially when he makes the baby face and pleads with you.

I used to be public enemy like number three but now I'm a hero! Look at me, saving all these wolves and shit. It's three so far but it's going to get bigger, watch.

I wait for the sheriff to finish talking, and then run over to Isaac and Scott.

"Can we talk?" Isaac asks me and I give him a confused look. He better not break up with my ass after I just saved his life and almost ruined the whole plan.

"Sure," I say with a smile. The coach walks up to talk to Scott, and Isaac grabs my forearm, pulling me away from them both. Scott has super hearing powers….

"What?" I ask, changing my smile to a pouty frown.

:"Three weeks, Jocelyn?"

"Isaac, I was going through things."

"And I am your boyfriend, you're supposed to let me help you. Scott knew what was wrong with you and I didn't, do you know how embarrassing that is?"

"Isaac, I hated you! I hated Derek and hated everyone- he made my mom kill herself! You think I wanted to be around you?" My voice starts to rise as I yell and I can literally see the anger on his face which I've never been able to see before.

"Fuck that! You can't ignore me for three whole weeks and not even hint to what was wrong. I fell asleep on your roof! I had just said I love you and then you disappear. Do you know how that hurt me?!"

"My mom died!"

"And I'm supposed to be the one who helps you get through that! I'm supposed to hold you at night and let you cry into my shoulder. Two whole weeks you ignored me! I almost left this town with Erica and Boyd! I always put up with your shit and-"

"Fuck you! You put up with me? I'm not your kid, you don't have to put up with me. I don't even know why you're mad!"

Isaac puts a finger in my face as he speaks. "I swear, Jocelyn, you think you can do no wrong! So you know what, fuck you, I can't do this anymore."

My jaw drops as he walks away, and I push him roughly from behind but it doesn't really help. I stomp past him and see Derek standing there. I haven't seen him since my mom and I don't know what to do so I just stare. I look back at Scott and see him just standing there. I know they can probably tell I'm holding back tears but I'm not going to cry in front of them.

"Listen, we need to talk," Derek finally says. "All of us."

PETER!?

What. The. Hale.

I hope you guys can like understand where Isaac is coming from though but then again where Jocelyn is coming from, too, that was the point of this but don't you guys worry because it gets good IK SO EXCITED FOR THE END OF SEASON TWO IVE GOT BIG THINGS PLANNED. YES IM USING THAT CONFUSING FONT AGAIN.

TWO MORE REVIEWS GUYS LOVE YOU


	23. When Scott Suddenly Becomes Smart

"We've got an Argent, a resurrected wolf, an alpha who killed my mom, my ex boyfriend, and an idiot working together. Great," I say with a sigh, and then slide down to the floor.

"What the hell is this?" Scott asks Derek, completely disregarding my comment about him being an idiot.

"I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the police station."

I smirk at Scott because what he planned is something so mind blowing, Derek is going to be mind blown. Well, everyone is- that's why it is a mind blowing plan.

"Well I had to get close to him! And he threatened to kill my mom! What was I supposed to do?" Scott shouts. That's news to me but my dad would love to hear this. All of this evidence is going to work greatly to get my father on my side so he can help Scott and I defeat stupid Gerard.

"I'm going to go with Scott on this one; have you seen his mom?" Peter said and both Derek and Scott twinsied, yelling at him to "shutup!"

"Please," I add and my phone goes off. It's my dad texting me he needs to talk and I smile at my phone to make Isaac wonder who I'm talking to. Yeah, I'm petty- and?

"Who- who is that?" Isaac stutters and I look at him, he's talking to Scott but he is looking at me.

"Oh, that's Peter, Derek's uncle. A little while back he tried to kill us all so we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat," Scott explains and Derek makes a face while I smile. Good times.

"Hi!" Peter says cheekily and I roll my eyes at him. He's annoying. Isaac smiles a fake smile and gives Peter a nod.

"Excuse me, how is he alive?" I ask, now looking at Derek.

"Look, just know he knows how to stop Jackson and maybe how to save him." I start clapping when Derek finishes.

"Brilliant!" I yell with sarcasm laced in my tone. "Honestly, Peter, that would've been very helpful if you came to us before Jackson died."

"Wait what?" Derek asks rhetorically, making an annoyed face. Well actually, his face is always annoyed so I don't know how to explain the one he makes.

"Yeah, it happened a while ago on the field," Scott explains and Derek looks at Peter while Peter looks at Derek and they have this weird mind thing.

"How come no-one is taking this as good news?" Isaac asks. I hate him so much right now. Yeah, my girlfriends mom just died so let me be mad at her because she didn't want to talk to me! And also, let me break up with her because that isn't going to make her feel even worse.

"Because, idiot, Gerard wouldn't have killed off his only weapon," I retort, giving him lots of attitude but I don't look at him.

"What do you mean?" Scott asks and my jaw drops- I thought we were on the same page?! This is why I never make plans with Scott.

"Gerard wanted this to happen, and we need to figure out why now," Peter said, looking at me.

I raise my hands like I'm surrendering . "Gerard isn't going to tell me anything and neither is Allison but my dad told me he has to tell me something or whatever.

"Go talk to your dad, now," Peter said and I nodded because I Want to get out of here and I'm tired of being stubborn. I'm annoyed at Isaac, too. God.

I jump up and run to my car. My eyes start to get heavy and my vision get blurry. I hiccup but still keep trying to hold the sobs in until I'm far enough that they won't hear me or at least won't be listening.

I started crying when I was down the street from the high school and I don't fucking care. I just kept speeding until I got home, not stopping at stop signs or slowing down for yellow lights. I was screaming and banging my steering wheel. I was angry, I was hurt, I was broken.

"Dad!?" I yelled when I walked through the front doors. I just took my hair out of its ponytail so my face wasn't as visible.

"Jocelyn, follow me." My father suddenly appeared from around the corner and then grabbed my hand. "I know you're going to do what's right."

"Huh?"

"Just come with me." He brings me to the basement and we rundown the steps. I gasp, realizing that they still brought Erica and Boyd down here. They have tape over their mouths and are tied up to the ceiling but their wrists. They look terrified and I feel bad for them. I can see the currents running through the ropes and I wish it was Isaac instead.

"JOcelyn, our family has done this for a long time," my dad says, toying with a knob that I guess controls the current. "I've learned that a certain level of electric current can keep them from transforming. Another level and they can't heal. Another and no added strength."

I knew wolves sucked ass. I hope my dad doesn't try to fry them, though because that would be wasting my time.

"Stuff like that kind of scientific accuracy makes you wonder where the line between supernatural and natural really exists. Listen to me, Jocelyn, when lines like this blur, you sometimes wonder which side of find yourself on." My dad turns the voltage level down and grabs my face. "Always be on the right one."

I nod and pull my face away. "He is controlling Jackson. Jackson is dead. He's planning something."

"So are we."

My dad brings me to another part of our basement and starts grabbing different types of guns. "Load up."

"The wolves are getting Jackson. He's in some type of casing made of that paralysis slime at the hospital. Peters looking it up."

"Peter?"

"Long story and we have no time." I quickly say, and grab my favorite type of pistol.

"I don't want you having any type of close combat, because we don't know how things are going to turn out," my dad said when I picked up one of my katanas.

With a sigh, I dropped it on the table and grabbed 24 shurikens (ninja stars). They're banned but who cares. I can throw these like sixty feet and kill the fuck out of someone so it should come in handy. I put them in a holster on my waist with a gun on my thigh. I also put my long bow on my back with my sheath. I've got the lethal arrows and some that aren't lethal just in case. I can tell the difference so I won't use the wrong ones. In my boot would be my usual dagger, but I got a bigger knife and put that on my` hip, too.

My dad always thinks I over pack but he had like five guns on him with a bunch of clips so he can't talk. Like always, he makes me run back and forth to see if I'm mobile enough, which I am.

"I can't believe you're my little girl." My dad randomly said, looking at me with admiration.

I smile and start braiding my hair back. "I'm not your little girl. I stopped being your little girl when you put that bow and arrow in my hand."

"Shut up," my dad chuckles and then gives me a big smile. "I've never been disappointed in you, I want you to know that. Angry, yeah. Shocked, too, but never disappointed. You always come around and do what's right, that's what makes you a real leader."

Before I can respond, my phone starts ringing. It's Scott. "Scott."

"What's going on?" I ask.

"We are meeting Derek and Peter halfway. We're bringing Jackson to them," he explains quickly and I hang up.

"Dad, we got to get to the hospital, and quick," I say quickly, and put my jacket on. He looks up, and we hear shuffling of feet. My dad nods and grabs my hand, leading me quickly to the garage where his truck is. He messes with something on the cars and then gets in the car.

He literally speeds to the hospital and pulls in just when Scott drops the body bag he and Isaac are carrying. The boys cover their eyes, and my dad shuts the headlight off, tapping me so I can get out. I sigh, not wanting to face Isaac at all but still get out so he doesn't expect anything.

Isaac keeps looking at me and I keep trying to give him hints with my eyes to stop before my dad notices.

"You got him on our side?" Scott asks with excitement.

"Yeah. I told you, we have a common enemy. I don't care about Jackson, it's him," I say and my father looks at Isaac who quickly stops looking at me.

My dad keeps his usual unreadable face but I see curiosity in his eyes. "Gerard has twisted his way into Allison's head. We're all losing her."

"I know," Scott said, looking down with a sad kind of face.

"Lucky me, the only guy who loves me is my dad." Both Scott and Isaac snap their heads towards me and I look Isaac directly in his eyes before looking at my dad. "I mean, you understand me. You happily put up with my shit, because apparently I'm such a burden and stuff. I don't know it's just some people don't know how apparently-"

"Jocelyn, are you okay?" My dad cuts me off with his question and looks at Isaac. He's noticing.

"No. But I want to get this done. Let's go people."

"Wait, what?" Scott is so dumb.

"My cars faster," my dad says and then walks over to help them move Jackson. My dad lets Scott sit in the front and makes me sit in the back for some random reason and Isaac sits on the right while I'm on the left.

I try not to look at him at all the whole ride because I still feel like I'm going to bust out crying and I don't feel like doing that.

We drive and drive until we reach some weird abandoned harbor type of place. Isaac and I both slam our door and my dad gives me a curious look which I brush off.

""He stopped moving," Isaac tells us and I look for myself. Well finally. Bitch was annoying the shit out of me, acting like a hyperactive child. Correction, Stiles

"Where's Derek?" My dad asks, causing us all to look around.

I bust out laughing when I notice Derek running on all fours toward us like a real freaking dog. He does impress me by doing a triple front flip and landing all cool. Well somebody loves to make an entrance.

Derek looks at me with dismay and my dad smirks. "I'm here for Jackson, not you."

He looks at me. "I don't find that very comforting," he remarked sarcastically. I take the bow off and put it on the hood of the car.

"It's my grandfather, Allison, and Jackson; it was necessary," I explained. He's acting like I didn't already have the chance to kill him.

"You still won't be needing any of that," Derek smirks and the two turns to Scott and Isaac. "Get him inside."

They bring him inside and my dad follows close behind, with me to his right. I grab my bow quickly and put it back on my back and when I get back to My dad's side, he's waiting for me. "What's going on with you and the kid?"

"Nothing, why?" I chuckle nervously. "I tried to kill him, he's probably scared."

My dad just keeps walking and we walk in just as they lie Jackson down on the ground.

"Where's Jackson and Lydia?" Scott questions Derek who completely ignores him, moving to the body bag and unzipping it.

"You said he knew how to save him!" Scott shouts all protectively. Maybe he is bi and has always had a crush on Jackson. Plot twist.

"Everyone thinks he's dead, anyway!" I defend Derek who keeps unzipping the bag all the way. Wait! Ew I don't want to see Jackson dick.

"This is all Gerard's plan! He's going to use Jackson as his personal guard dog!" Derek starts yelling and my dad makes a face, interrupting Derek's rant.

"Is Jackson is a dog, he's turning rabid. Gerard would not let a rabid dog live." I think back to the family dog Gerard killed and shake my head in a nod.

"Of course not!" I turn as I hear my grandfather's voice, grabbing my bow, loading it with a non lethal weapon and pointing it at him. He looks at me briefly with a smirk but continues to talk, "anything that dangerous, that out of control is better off dead."

I turn around when I hear a gag and find Jackson's claws buried deep in Derek's chest, holding him up in the air like Criss Angel or something.

Jackson stands up and throws Derek way across the room. I lower my bow and watch in awe. WHAT THE FUCK!?

"Well done, Scott. Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize you were also bringing Derek to me," Gerard brags, trailing off with a weird rasp in his voice. He's so annoying.

I hear the all too familiar noise of a arrow being released from a bow and drop to the floor. I turn as an arrow buries itself into Isaac's shoulder and I shriek as he falls back.

"Allison?!" Scott shouts, and I turn on my heels, barely catching the crossbow that disappears around the corner.

I pull my gun out, and point it at Scott even though I know it isn't right and it's just my anger getting the best of me.

"Come on, bitch!" I find myself yelling, as I shoot Scott in both his shoulders. He yells in pain and I throw the gun on the floor, pulling out my bow and loading it with a random arrow. "Allison…." I start to walk even though my dad is trying to stop me. He gets preoccupied with Jackson and I start running to find that dumb bitch. She needs to be slapped. Pimp style.

All the boys start fighting Jackson's who I guessed knocked my father out, and I notice Peter, standing on the sidelines like always. Really!?

"Go help!" I yell and he hushes me, pointing towards the fight going on. I see Allison running just as Isaac starts to get up from wherever he got thrown. She stabs him with two knives in the shoulder, and I raise my bow, pointing at her thigh when she quickly spins behind and stabs him twice in the back.

A battle cry erupts from me and I let the arrow fly, and she falls to her knees, looking at me with her own rage. I take another arrow and train it on her head as she tried to get up. She stops, looking at me curiously and angrily.

I keep walking towards her, making sure she doesn't move until I reach Isaac who's lying there like he's dead or something. Then, I drop my bow and turn him around, lifting his shirt up and looking at his chest which isn't fully healed yet.

"I wish you'd heal faster," I say quietly, putting his head in my lap. I hear Allison scream and look back at her. She pulled the arrow out like a badass and is now limping towards Derek with those knives.

Isaac moves on my lap and I notice he isn't a wolf anymore, and he's back to his cute little self. I run my fingers through those curls I missed.

"You just shot your sister for me?" He said, almost like it's a question.

"Of course. I love you."

He smiles and moves from my lap to kiss me but when I hear my sister gasp in pain, I grab my bow quickly, and stand up, pointing it to where Derek was but then I notice the Kanima holding Allison by her neck. What…..?

"Not yet, sweetheart." Gerard said and I point an arrow at him but he doesn't stop smiling.

"You don't want your sister to die, do you?" He asks like he has all the power in the world.

"If I did, I would've shot her in the head for stabbing my boyfriend four times," I retort, keeping the bow trained on him.

"What are you doing?" Allison speaks up, talking to Gerard.

"What he came here to do," Scott answers.

"You know?" Gerard perks his head up, now facing Scott and completely disregarding me. I could shoot him right now…..

I'm about to shoot when I sharp pain appears in my side and sister screams. My legs become numb and I drop the bow, losing balance and falling to the floor. Did that motherfucker just stab me?! Am I dying?! I'm bleeding, so he just stabbed me. Way to make me hate Jackson hate him even more.

It hurts like hell and I hear the loudest growl ever come from Isaac that literally melts my heart but I don't want to risk him, too.

"Isaac!" I force out, groaning and throwing my head back in pain. He turns to me and the anger melts away from his face when we lock eyes. He doesn't go after Jackson and I feel satisfied.

"How sweet," Gerard chuckles and Isaac growls at him.

"He's dying," Scott informs Allison who surprisingly didn't know. Finally I know more than her!

"I am and I have been for a while now," Gerard confirms and I look over and see my dad getting up. We lock eyes and he looks around at what's going from Allison being held by the Kanima, and me lying on the floor, bleeding, with Isaac hovering over me protectively.

"Science had yet to come up with a cure for cancer but the supernatural does," Gerard finishes and then looks at Derek who's also lying on the floor bleeding. He looks at him hungrily like he's a snack and I smile. I just remembered the plan.

I reach for those handy dandy stars but Gerard notices and the Kanima tightens its grip on Allison's neck.

"Ah, ah, ah," he smirks and begins walking to Derek.

"You monster!" My dad shouts at him and Gerard looks up with that annoying and ugly smile of his. Yellow teeth, bad breath having bitch. "You'd kill her too?!"

"When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son!" Gerard shouts and I shake my head at him. He came from your balls and shit, how you gonna do him like that?

Well, this is going as planned. I mean, I AM lying here on the floor bleeding but I mean, it's still going as planned.

Gerard gives Scott a look and Scott transforms from ugly wolf to ugly human. He walks over to Derek slowly but then roughly grabs him by the neck and shit. Goddamn.

I can hear Derek muttering but this is how it needs to go for everything to work out or Scott and I's friendship would've been a waste and the plan will fail.

"Young love, Derek. There is no competing with it. I'll become alpha and Scott will get Allison," Gerard said cheekily, laughing like he just became president.

Scott yanks Derek's head back so his mouth is wide open. Gerard walks forward and puts his hand in Derek's mouth. A scream pours out of Gerard's mouth as he gets bit and I am able to sit up and watch the show. Jackson can't even paralyze someone right.

"This isn't good," Isaac whispers and I chuckle, shaking my head. "You'll see."

Gerard hold his arm up like its a trophy and shows it off to all of us. Woohoo for you. I smile opposed to everyone's confused faces as they notice the black goo coming from the bite.

Scott looks at me and I nod with a small smile. WE ARE A GOOD TEAM.

"What?" Gerard asks all scared like. He looks at his arm and then look accusingly at Derek. "What is this? What did you do?"

Scott is about to talk but I cut him off by yelling. "Can I tell him?!"

Scott laughs and shrugs his shoulders. This is going to be orgasmic.

"Check your pills asshole! I got a text from Scott a while ago, around the same time you lost that pill thing. I STOLE IT BITCH! WE REPLACED YOUR PILLS FUCKBOYYY!"

Gerard quickly whips out his little pill thing and pour the capsules into his hand. He crushes them, holding his hand up and screaming, "MOUNTAIN ASHHHHHH!"

Right after yelling, he falls to his knees and starts to cry blood tears which remind me of Michael Myers except less sexy. He starts to hiccup until black blood erupts from his mouth like a literal volcano.

I grimace and look away from that disgusting sight and try to focus on Isaac and his cute face.

"Kill them! Kill them alllllllllll!" Gerard yells out of nowhere and I quickly reach for my long bow, still lying on the floor but when Gerard drops his head, Jackson let's go of Allison's neck. I guess he's dead. Oh well.

Allison elbows the Kanima in his face and he throws her down on the floor. I don't know what's going to happen next when the all too familiar jeep crashes through the wall, slamming into Jackson. Oh god. His jeep is way too old for this.

Jackson gets up, jumping on the car and I hear a girl scream and a...girl scream. Is that Lydia, too?!

They both hurry out of the car and YUP it's Lydia. Wow. This must be pretty cool for her. All I know is I'm not explaining shit.

Well apparently, Lydia has lots more balls than all of us combined because she stands right in front of the Kanima holding up a tiny little key AND HE'S ABOUT TO SLASH HER THROAT!

But he stops in his tracks, hand raised in the air. What….? Jackson eyes the key and I almost see a flash of the real Jackson in his eyes.

Slowly, the Kanima of him fades away until his half green and scaly and half Jackson. His eyes change to his normal color and he grabs the key from the shaking Lydia. RELATIONSHIP GOALS.

Both Jackson and Peter run towards Derek coming from seemingly

Out of nowhere, sticking their claws into his stomach and back. I gasp and they raise him in the air as he begins to gag and choke.

We all stand back, shocked as they pull their claws out of him and he starts to fall. Lydia runs up to him and catches him beige he falls against the ground.

On the bright side, as they make amends, I have the feeling back in my legs but the pain has not faded away from Jackson stabbing me. I slowly try to get up but lover boy stops me.

Isaac picks me up bridal style, and I wrap my arms around his neck. He walks me over to my dad who doesn't look angry or happy.

"You can put me down," I whisper and he drops me, suddenly noticing my father's stares.

"Two months in a couple days," I say to my dad and then turn to Allison who is smiling. "Sorry."

"I guess that's why you shot me."

I nod my head and pull her into a hug which she surprisingly accepts. Scott smiles at us two and I wink at him.

"Dad stop staring at him," I growl out and my dad quickly looks at me. "You disappointed?" I then ask him.

"No. Never."

"L-look," Isaac stutters at us and I turn around to see Jackson getting up in slow motion. I see Scott's hand come up and cover Allison's eyes like five seconds before my own eyes get covered. I didn't want to see him naked anyway.

I do get to hear a loud roar from Jackson until it dies down to like a cat with a scratchy throat noise or like a cat with a hair ball type thing.

Him and Lydia hug each other all lovie Dovie and stuff so I clap for them all cherry because we FINALLY got a happy ending. Life is great.

"Can I get that kiss now?" Isaac starts to slowly lean in as I raise myself up to my tippy toes.

"So, Isaac?" My dad says, grabbing Isaac roughly by the shoulder. He looks at Derek. "If you don't mind, I'm just going to be taking him for a little ride."

"WHAT?!"

**SEASON TWO PEOPLE. THIS WAS CONFUSING I KNOW. IT'S BEEN THREE WEEKS SINCE THE EVENTS OF CHAPTER 21 GUYS! I just wanted them to break up so it can be like well now I know how I feel about you.**


	24. Surprise, Surprise

**I'm so excited I was someone's first review on lol I'm so swamped guys. I've got midterms, other stories, and just life in general BUT I got my laptop and wifi now so expect chapters to pop out like Babies.**

**I hate Malia. I was crying because I miss Allison even though I used to hate her AND SPOILER ALERT Crystal is coming back.**

**But does anyone else hate how they're trying to use Liam and his black friend to replace Scott and stiles. I do.**

**I LOVE KIRA AND SCOTT OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMG**

"Hey, boyfriend." I have been wanting to be able to claim him for the longest in front of this whole school so bitches could back the hell up and now that my mom and grandpa are gone, I can do exactly that.

"Girlfriend," Isaac said, grabbing me by my waist and pulling me closer to him. I stood on my tippy toes and placed a lingering kiss on his soft lips.

Is it possible that everything's going right for us? Well besides Allison and Scotty breaking up, my dad being depressed, Stiles not getting Lydia, Lydia not getting Jackson, and The worst of all...Jackson being alive.

WHAT?! He stabbed me and that hurt like a bitch! I couldn't even go to the hospital.

Anyway, Jackson hasn't been coming to school because of his dad being wary of all of us and now his son basically got kidnapped, killed, resurrected, and all that jazz. But I really don't care. Another thing, Erica and Boyd are missing.

Also don't care.

It's been a month.

Still not caring.

Summer is soon thank heavens and school testing is over, life is good, my boyfriend and I have been dating three months and I think I'm falling in love and life IS GOOD.

"WHAT?!"

"France, Jocelyn. It's where we're from, don't you want to see our home?"

"Dad, this is my home! I know why you're doing this."

So tell me why my dad just announced in a month when school is over, we are moving all the way to fucking France. France. That's like a billion miles away from my boyfriend and my….friends? He cannot do this to me.

My dad sighs, rubbing a hand down his face. "It has nothing to do with Isaac. Too many bad memories here, we need a vacation."

"Then let me stay, I'm almost eighteen, I can take care of myself!" I start pleading, even dropping down to my knees and folding my hands. "Please, dad."

"I'm selling the house."

"WHAT?! My training room and stuff! How can you do this to me!"

"Stop being such a drama queen." Allison decided to say but I DON'T REMEMBER ANYONE TALKING TO HER!

"Stay in your lane, sweetpea!" I shout back without looking at her. "I'll get an apartment. I'm seventeen."

"No, you need someone to look after you! I'm sorry, Jocelyn. It's life." My dad shrugs his shoulders and turns the tv up, telling me he's done.

Well I'm not done.

"Stop crying, we will still be together," Isaac said, trying to console me as I was a blubbering mess, crying into his shirt.

"No it's like-" take a minute to sit up and wipe my face. "He always moves us around and stuff and like I've always been okay with it but now I don't know if I am. We might not come back and you're really the only boy I've ever been serious with. What the fuck!?"

I fall back on my bed and Isaac starts to chuckle at me. Nothing is funny. I growl at him and then laugh because I can't even take myself seriously.

"Poor, Jocelyn."

"Suck Jocelyn's dick," I growl, turning away from him.

"She doesn't have one."

"You sure about that?"

"Should I check?" Isaac slides his hand down my stomach, playing with the top of the boxers I have on. I'm not sure how long I have to think about before I push my body up towards his hand.

"Don't get me started, please," Isaac said, moving his hand and turning away. He is like this all the time.

"I'm leaving, Isaac."

"I know, Jocelyn."

"I'm gonna miss all you fuck faces. A month is going to fly by and I'm gonna be miserable with Allison and my dad." I'm crying at the lunch table to Scott and Stiles who have somehow become my best friend or maybe even good enough friends. It does not matter to me. All the ups and downs and they still are comforting me.

"We have to hang out everyday!" Stiles says, pulling out a notebook calendar like a nerd and flipping through the days. Scott and I look at each other, giving weird confused looks and then back at Stiles. He notices our looks and shrugs. "What?!"

"I freaking love you," I say, throwing my arms around his shoulder. "I know I'm really mean and I tried to kill you guys and I always do stupid stuff but you're my friends. I wish I could stay with you guys!"

"You can stay with me!" Scott shouts, tapping my shoulder. I look at him through my hair and he had a huge and goofy smile. We've been working together for a long time and I'm really used to it by now.

"My dad really won't let me do that. Or Allison." I throw my head back and make a sound kind of like the grudge from the movie….the grudge.

"How about me?" Stiles suggests, raising his brows up and down like a complete weirdo.

"Your dad isn't going to take to kindly to my array of weapons. Some of them are illegal, even."

"You need those?!" Stiles shouts in a whisper. DUH. I don't reply, I just give him a look like yes of course.

"What are you three doing? Why do you look like you've been crying?" Allison said, coming out of nowhere. Um, why are you here.

Instead I just roll my eyes. "I was crying. And we are planning where I can stay while you take a trip to France."

She sits and I look at Scott quickly who doesn't look comfortable. I sigh and look at Stiles who is looking at me. I do love him. I love Scott, too. I love Stiles a little bit more than a friend but I love them both. I don't want to lose anyone here. I'm gonna cry. AGAIN.

"Isaac will be fine, chill." Allison said, taking a bite of food. What is she eating? Looks yummy.

"Derek will take good care of him," Stiles mocks, laughing at my drama.

"I want to take care of him!" I mutter while stomping my foot. I want Allison's food, too.

"Well he does live with Derek who has that new loft and stuff unlike you, you'll be homeless. Derek also has money. Do you?"

WAIT.

"Guys, I'll be back…" I get up and grab Allison's sandwich, taking three huge bites and then RUN out of the cafeteria. Out the whole school, actually.

"ISAAC! ISAAC!" I start screaming at the top of my lungs because I know he's going to hear me somehow. Wolves are weird like that. "BE HOME!"

"Absolutely not."

"DEREK, really? Please?!"

"You expect three wolves to live with a hunter?"

"I'm not a hunter! I just protect people! My best friend got a bit by a wolf, my boyfriend is a wolf, one of my friends is a wolf, you killed my mom, he killed my aunt and I haven't killed you- in fact I helped a wolf help all of you wolves. I shot my sister over a wolf. So, can you really not trust me?!"

"NO!"

"Okay, listen, I can clean and cook and I'm really fun and you guys know it!" I look at all three of them who are sitting in chairs in front of me. Derek is in the middle and Peter is to his left, Isaac to his right. "Let's do a vote."

Derek smirks cockily and chuckles. "Fine."

""Isaac?" I ask, not looking at him but looking right in Derek's eyes.

"Yes."

"Derek?"

"No!"

"And Peter?"

"Yes."

"What?" Derek shouts, standing up adrubtly and giving Peter an evil eye.

"You have werewolf hearing, I'm sure you heard me."

I start laughing and throw myself at Derek, kissing his cheek and hugging him. I jump up and even wrap my legs around his waist, screaming. He pushes me off and I land on my feet.

"BOOM!"

"You said yes?! Why? No, that didn't count."

"Look her dad isn't going to say yes."

Oh yeah. Him.

"Absolutely not."

"DAD, really? Please!"

"You expect three wolves to love with a hunter?"

"I'm not repeating what I told Derek," I mutter and shake my head. "They said yes so why can't you?"

"It's Derek and Peter!"

"Derek said no, Peter said yes." I inform him matter of factly.

"Why would he say yes?"

"Because he thought you were gonna say no and also because I said I would kill him before I left with silver and wolfsbane."

My dad starts to laugh but then he snaps to his senses and gives me a straight face. "I'm sorry.

"Your going to make me force you. You know who my temper tantrums are. You know how I can get. Don't make me depressed by shipping me off to France. For once I'm happy and I belong and I'm not trying to kill my friends. I can handle myself, and what better protection than three werewolves?"

"Jocelyn?"

"Yes, Isaac," I said through my tears, looking at he window.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm really gonna miss my sister and my father."


	25. Washpoppin, Muthafuckas

"Washpoppin mother-fuckas! I got food!"

Isaac, Derek, and Peter looked away from the tv my father paid for and it took no time for them to jump up off of the couch and try to run to the food.

I quickly turn, giving them my back and drop the brown bags on the table against the wall.

Hey, I'm the den mother to these dogs, they need to be patient.

"What did you get?" Isaac asks eagerly. I just roll my eyes and pull out the Chinese food.

"Yes!" Derek shouts all over excited. What a weirdo. It's not that serious.

"Crab Rangoons?" I yell and all three of them yell for some. "Go get plates."

I give Peter 3, Derek 5, and Isaac 6. I don't tell them about the bag of 12 I have all to myself, though.

"You only have him more because he's your boyfriend!" Peter complains, him and Derek glaring at Isaac who is smiling cockily.

"Duh, bitch! Okay, Peter you can have an egg roll. Derek you can have one, too." I change the subject quickly, so I can put the movie I rented on after I give them their food.

"What about me?" Isaac asks, trying to look in the bag. I whack his nose, making Derek laugh and Isaac growl a little bit.

"Sexy. Now, I got chicken and broccoli for Derek, of course. General Tso's for Isaac, you basic bitch. Shrimp fried rice and vegetables for the old man. Nah, I'm kidding fat ass, it's chicken wings." I give them all their food and then go in the bags, grabbing the spoons and sauces. They take the sauces and leave to the "living room" They're ridiculous.

I get my chicken wings, fries, fried shrimp, sweet and sour chicken, crab Rangoon, egg roll, and put it on the dinner trays we always eat off. In the mini fridge we only have Sprite or orange juice and I know Everyone is going to want Sprite so I pull out the monopoly dice and bring the Sprite over with four cups.

"That's not enough for all of us," Peter decided to point out like we didn't know. Derek rolls his eyes and holds his hand out for the dice. He can go first, whatever. Derek rolls a six and starts cheering since he automatically gets some soda now.

We all groan and Peter takes the dice forcefully from Derek's hands. He blows the dice and then let's them drop like that's going to do anything. He gets only a one so this leaves hope for me and Isaac.

"Babe, we can just share," Isaac tries to say all pleading like. I start to laugh loudly and obnoxious because a he is dumb if he thinks I'm sharing.

I roll the dice and it lands on six. I jump up, screaming and jumping. I point fingers in Isaac's and Peter's face just to rub it in and they angrily ignore me. Maddddd!

"What movie did you get?" Derek asks with a full mouth.

"All of the Halloween movies. I rented them from the town library."

I listen to the combined sound of annoyed groans from my roommates but I don't care because when they leave me in charge of things like this, I'm going to get whatever I want. They should know this because I've been living here for a month now. We argue all the time but it's usually peaceful. A lot of the times, Derek and I are against Peter and Isaac and I don't know why.

Our daily routine is like this basically:

10:00am: Derek wakes up

10:30am: Derek wakes Jocelyn up because he's trying to exercise

10:45am: Derek wakes up Isaac and Peter

10:50am: Jocelyn and Peter argue about the shower

10:54am: Jocelyn gets in the shower

11:00am: Isaac starts complaining about being hungry

11:30am: Everyone waits for Jocelyn to get out of the shower so she can get Duchess.

11:40am: Derek decides to get breakfast

11:50am: Peter gets in the shower

11:55am: Derek comes back with breakfast

12:00pm: Isaac and Jocelyn eat some of Peter's food while he's in the shower

12:05pm: Peter comes out of shower angry

12:10pm: Derek gets in shower

12:40pm: Everyone sits around until Derek gets out.

12:45pm: Plan to find Erica and Boyd

1:00pm: Derek leaves to do God knows what

1:20pm: Peter tries to act like he's a teenager and be cool with Jocey and Isaac

1:30pm: Jocelyn and Isaac leave while Peter does God know what

Everyone is officially busy by 1:30 or 2 the latest and the night routine is like this

9:00pm: Isaac and Jocelyn come home. Peter is in the shower and Derek is angry

9:30pm: Jocelyn practices with her weapons until Peter comes out of the shower

9:31pm: Isaac gets in the shower

10:20pm: Jocelyn keeps practicing or bothers Derek until Isaac gets out

10:21pm: Jocelyn fights with Isaac about her long showers

10:26pm: Derek gets in the shower

11:00pm: Jocelyn gets mad about everyone taking long in the shower

11:05pm: Derek gets out and Jocelyn gets in

11:40pm: Everyone wants to eat

11:45pm: Jocelyn says she will cook

11:50pm: Jocelyn goes to her room and falls asleep

11:58pm: Derek quickly orders pizza before the pizza place stops delivering

12:15am: angry pizza man delivers pizza

12:16am: Jocelyn comes downstairs and eats pizza with the guys

12:20am: Peter starts complaining about fast food

12:21am: Derek and Peter start to argue

12:22am: Isaac takes extra pizza

12:24am: Derek starts complaining about Jocelyn and Isaac's sex life

12:30am: Jocelyn goes up to her room angry

12:34am: Isaac follows her

12:35am: Peter leaves

1:30am: Derek can finally get some sleep

So yeah, Isaac and I had sex. We did the deed. I know, I know, we've only been together about five months but were horny teenagers- get over it. Derek really can't get over it. He keeps threatening to tell my dad but honestly I think he likes hearing us. But no, Derek does have a piece of ass on the side, Isaac says he smells like sex all the time. I'm so glad I don't have that type of smelling powers.

I didn't think us having sex in the loft was that big of a deal, simply because I have a separate room.

My dad came and we built my room. My dad turned into bob the builder and had walls up and all of that shit. He also decided it was best to help make Peter and Isaac rooms so Derek has the big floor space in front of a huge window downstairs. My walls are painted baby blue and I have a big bed, it's square but it still had my signature canopy and curtains.

My dresser is white and also doubles as a vanity since I don't have space for a separate vanity and dresser now. I have a desk, it's white and I have my Mac up there and that's pretty much all I have in this pathetic Room. Under the stairs I have a modified version of my weapon room. It has all of my stuff but it's in freaking bins and on shelves much smaller. I only have two dummies now, too.

Life is cool, I FaceTime with my dad and Allison almost everyday and all we really do is chill out all day. Erica and Boyd are missing. They left and went missing, Derek has been looking do them non stop but I mean they decided to leave why does he think they're in danger? I would be like bye bitches! See you later alligator? But probably never crocodile!

Ok, let me focus on Michael Myers and his sexy murderness. We only have one couch and luckily it seats four people but someone always has to wanna stretch and ruin it. Okay, okay; usually it's me but what do you expect?

Derek is sitting in the far left, looking like he usually does so I can't really say that he's angry even though he's giving me that impression. Peter is in the middle, he looks like he's in deep thought while he's watching Michael Myers and his sexy murderness. My feet are next to Peter, dangerously close to his lap while I'm actually on Isaac's lap who is sitting Indian style. I think that's offensive so how about criss cross applesauce.

Micheal is basically murdering his sister and he's only six. Goals. Imagine how life would be if I had the balls to do that. Okay. Probably not so good.

Isaac fake yawns and I roll my eyes at him. No punani at the moment. I look around at the three guys and start smiling. "Guys, I love you guys."

Derek ignores but at least Peter starts smiling. Isaac just puts his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him. "I invited Scott over, by the way."

"Why?" Isaac questions me with a confused look.

"Because he was lonely earlier when I went to go visit him. I asked if he wanted to come watch Halloween with the guys and he said he had nothing better to do. He might bring Stiles." I go back to eating because I'm the only one who hasn't finished. They're pigs.

"So-"

"Jocelyn shut up for like an hour," Derek cuts me off RUDELY. HE CANNOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT.

"Chill out, Derek," Peter said with a smirk. Awwww he's so sweet.

"Why are we taking sides, uncle Peter?"

"You were being pretty rude, Derek," Peter responded casually in his usual

Tone while deadpanning at the tv.

"Both of you shut up," sassy Isaac said. I started laughing and eating at the same time which made me start to choke on some chicken. I heard Derek's annoying laugh and felt Isaac's heavy hand slamming down on my back. I fell on my knees, onto the hardwood floor because of how hard he had hit me. Derek leaned over, laughing and choking. When Derek fell over onto the floor beside me and Peter started laughing too. Orange juice started to pour out of Peter's nose and he got up to run out of the living room. I didn't even know how that could happen but why are people laughing when I AM DYING!? Derek spit all over the floor and got up too, running out of the living room. I could do nothing but watch as I choked on CHICKEN. I thought chicken loved me as much as I loved chicken.

I saw Isaac stand up and put his hands behind his head with wide eyes. He started to shake his head and look around like someone is going to pop out like superman and save me. I started to get up myself, and I got to my knees hoping Isaac would help me to the kitchen, I started pointing at the kitchen and grabbing my idiot boyfriends shirt while still choking and gagging hopelessly. I feel my life fading away!

"So is this a bad time?" I heard the voice of my fellow-human, Stiles Stilinski in my ears and I pushed Isaac down, using his body to stand up. "Were you choking on his- WAIT OH SHIT!"

Scott grabbed at his short hair while Stiles ran over to me and got behind me, hitting my stomach with his fists. The feeling was not good at all but I felt like the chicken was coming up my throat. Oh my god. In one big burp, all of the things I ate today poured out of my mouth and landed at Isaac's feet in a pile of yellow liquid, He jumped up super quick and leapt over the couch to where Scott was standing, covering his mouth.

While breathing heavily, I spun around and high fived Stiles, who was standing there with an emotionless look. At least he high fived me, he could have rejected me but he didn't. I looked back at the two wolves sitting there behind the couch looking like they were going to puke themselves.

"I can see the stronger two of the group are the humans. Lets leave Peter and Derek to clean up the mess, us four have a job to do." I whispered, grabbing Stiles by the hand and jumping over the couch and puke. I'm leaving it because I know Peter is going to clean it and he owes me SO much after the the last full moon when he made the biggest mess that I had to clean.

"Where are we going?" Stiles asked as soon as we got to outside of the loft. I held out my hand as we talked and walked together.

"Just let me drive the jeep and somebody better call shotgun quickly." I looked at the three boys I was with and they all looked at each other. Stiles grabbed his keys and held them over my hand hesitantly. I stomped my foot in the middle of walking as my phone went off.

"Never cleaning your puke again. Peter texted me that, guys. I told you he owed me. Stiles, give me the keys. I let you drive my car before and you crashed it so don't try it." Stiles crashed my car on the last day of school and even though the car was driveable, he hit another car so bad that the car was totaled even though the other car was perfectly fine. We decided not to do anything about it. Well my dad decided because he wasn't buying me a new car because he's an asshole.

"Hurry up!" I say to Stiles and he covers his nose.

"Anyone got a breath mint?" He asks out loud. Oh, so now he is subbing. He could at least at me next time. How pathetic.

"Yeah, Jocey, I don't know how you are acting so normal. You just puked, you didn't even wash your mouth out." Scott added, shivering all fake and what not.

"Ok well sorry, I am in a rush! We can get mouthwash where we're going anyway, when I got my tongue pierced they made me use mouthwash," I informed them, covering my mouth and continued to walk. Stiles sighed and held out the keys. The smile that came across my hidden mouth was unseen by the boys but they would say that it was one of pure happiness.

Stiles sat shotgun and the wolves sat in the back. No one was talking to anyone for some reason when usually we're all talking and joking. I don't know how I got so close to the boys, probably because Scott isn't obsessed with Allison so we can be friends now and also probably because Lydia is so obsessed with Jackson and I don't want to be around that all the time. Plus, after a month of being around nothing but staggering amounts of testosterone, I do not believe I have enough girl for Lydia to enjoy.

"The tattoo place?" Isaac asked as soon as we pulled up to the building. I mean no duh, why would you ask that dumb question?

"Yeah, I'm getting two tattoos and I don't care if my dad sees them. It will be literally two months late so I mean what would he be able to do?" I started to laugh and jumped out of the car. Stiles got out right after me.

"I will never regret our friendship!" Stiles shouted, grabbing my hand and pulling me faster to the tattoo shop. "Like you are so crazy but I love it."

"Why do you have to hold hands?" Isaac asked, walking between Stiles and I so our hands broke apart. Honestly, it was traumatic for both of us. I ended up throwing myself back and fell into Scott who was walking behind us all. He sucked his teeth.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked me while holding in a laugh. Scott stood me up and started to fast walk ahead.

"Isaac, I had her before you so I mean, I think I can get her again," Stiles decided to tease.

"OKay, so I am not just this thing that you guys can win," I said but nobody payed attention.

"Oooohhh!" Scott instigated all childish like. The childish Scott is so annoying but I kind of love it.

"Well I know I can kick your ass," Isaac said matter of factly. Then Stiles crossed his arms and rolled his eyes all dramatically. I started walking ahead of all of them now. Isaac grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back into him so our bodies were against each others. I pushed away from him and started running.

"It is taking so long just to get into the freaking building why are we walking so slow?!" I shouted and got to the door. Scott was second now and Isaac was third, Stiles stopped to tie his shoe because he is the most annoying person in the world, of course.

I saw my old piercer first, he was chubby and bald and had a beard with a bunch of tats but unlike his stereotypical appearance, he was a real nice guy, Ok, lying but he was pretty cool.

"Is that the Jocelyn Argent I see?" He asked in his deep voice.

"Is that Johnny freaking Cash? Yes, yes it is." We hugged like old pals when we really weren't even that close. His last name is not cash but that's what he liked to be called for a reason that is not known by me.

Looking behind me with a laugh, Johnny stopped smiling. "Who's the chumps?"

I grabbed Scott. "Best friend." I grabbed Stiles, "Brother from another mother." I grabbed Isaac, "Boyfriend."

"No hot girls?" Johnny asked in a perverted way and I rolled my eyes, jumping on the tattoo chair.

"Just me."

"Yeah, yeah. So, what did you want. Two right? On the same night?"

"Duh!"

Stiles went off to touch things while Scott sat in a chair next to Isaac. I nodded and pulled off my shirt, lowering my jeans a little bit.

"Oh, my god!" Isaac shouted, reaching over to me. He grabbed my shirt and covered my bra with it.

"Okay, Stiles has saw me in a bra and this guy pierced my belly button before so I mean, you need to chill out." I said to him, throwing my shirt back at Isaac.

"Um, no, you need to chill out." He put the shirt over my chest again and I shrugged.

"Scott, why are you covering your eyes?" I questioned with a laugh. He is the only one doing it. "Wait, I know why. You don't like cleavage. That's why you're dating my sister." I started laughing and nobody joined me. Maybe they didn't get the joke. "Okay, Allison doesn't have a lot of boob but she is still hot."

"Truth," Scott said, now with his eyes uncovered. I started laughing at him when Johnny got my attention again.

"What do you want?"

I gotta go take off my bra, I totally forgot. I got up and ran behind a black folding screen which I'm not sure what it's here for but it is proving to be helpful. I took off my bra and used my shirt to cover the goods. When I skipped back in there, the boys had confused looks but then they disappeared to looks of shock when I threw my bra at my lovely boyfriend sitting on the chair.

"So," I got back on the chair. "Starting on my back light right near my boob, A vine with a bunch of roses all the way down to the side of my thigh, a little on my butt. Keep the roses black, though."

"Pshh, that's basic, I can do that quickly. An hour maybe? How many roses?" Johnny asked, grabbing his equipment and pulling it closer to him.

"Ok, so like I want the vines to be spreading, you know? A small one at the top, going down and like three big ones spread out going down, with small budding ones in between. A big one on my thigh and two small ones on my butt, got it?"

"I think the best friends should go," Johnny said as he started to rub the alcohol on my side and by my boob that I was covering with my shirt. "You need to pull your jeans down more and I don't know if your boyfriend will like that."

Just then my phone began ringing and I reached over with my free hand and tried to grab it but Isaac got it first. Scott's whole face lit up and he snatched it from Isaac. "Hello?" He said enthusiastically. Scott got up and walked out of the tattoo parlor.

"Uh, who was that?" I asked my boyfriend.

"Allison," Isaac answered, which made me smile wide. I stan them now. Maybe it is because I'm happy with my boyfriend and what not. Or I am way closer with Scott. I love that kid now, 'nice guy' Scott. I am worried about him with my phone like I got some bomb ass nudes but those were for Isaac and Isaac only.

Speaking of Isaac, "Stiles," he said expectantly. Stiles sighed and got up, we winked at me and left the room. Isaac kicked him in the back of his leg but all Stiles did was trip a little. Stiles has become bold. Maybe without Lydia he is looking for my attention again.

By now, Johnny had traced everything and he showed me it through a mirror. I gave him approval and grabbed Isaac's hand. I asked for it.

So that hurt. IT REALLY FREAKING HURT LIKE WHAT THE FREAKING HELL. I didn't scream or cry but I DID bite my lip to the point where it started to bleed and also cut my nails into Isaac's hand. Since I was getting another one, I couldn't take no pain killers. My next one didn't even hurt or I was just really numb. On my shoulder blade, I got a girl sitting down with a wolf standing over her and she had her arms wrapped around it's neck. Everyone liked my tattoos and Isaac carried me to the car when I finished paying because I kept stumbling after I took a couple too many painkillers. Honestly, today was a good day and what better way to end it then sex?

Tmi?

SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX WITH ISAAC MY HOT BOYFRIEND.

I HATE FILLERS! THERE IS MAYBE 2 MORE BUT THAT IT IT SEASON TREEEEEEEE {did that on purpose} BUT HONESTLY EXCUSE MISTAKES I JUST GOT STILETTO NAILS IT'S HARD TO TYPE

DO YOU GUYS LIKE JOCELYN'S NEW LOOK I COULDN'T FIND THE REAL GIRL OF THE OTHER PICTURE SO I USED LAUREN

THIS IS IMPORTANT ! do you want me to write a 93 chapter book about the wolves and Jocelyn over the summer? 93 because there is like 93 days to summer so IT'S GONNA BE GOOD. Please comments because I'm not going to post it for no one to read.

ALSO IF YOU HAVE NEVER WATCHED TEEN WITCH PLEASE WATCH THIS

ALSO NEW STORY ALERT Isaac and Stiles. Derek's younger sisters. Twins. Season 2 episode one. LOTS OF DRAMA.

2 more review


End file.
